All I need is
by Becca86
Summary: After his boss breaks an expensive chair and a strange turn of events, Sora finds himself working for Riku, his long lost childhood friend. What he ignores is that Riku knows about the strange rumors people used to talk about when both were in high school
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts – blablabla- not mine – blablabla – only the plot is.

**A/N**: Hello everyone! This is Becca86 again! I hope you all did well since the end of my other story " A start from scratch ", which was updated like three days ago… Ahem. Okay, so this is a whole new story with our favourite characters once again! Although there are some things changing this time! Firstly, the story will be more angsty. Yeah, a lot! (we all know we love that!) Secondly, this is rated "M" mostly for language and – maybe – explicit contents. (I'm still not sure about that.) Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this as much as my previous story and, if you haven't read it yet, check my profile (and the story, of course)! By the way, if you don't like OOC, I advise you do not read as there will be plenty of it.

-Prologue-

The wind blew as many petals fell from cherry trees. Spring was about to begin, indicating the near end of another school year. Pupils were chatting in the yard, some talking about their vacation, others promising their friends they'd keep in touch and also others still wondering about their near future. Riku Tenjo wasn't any of them. He wasn't going on vacation, wasn't planning on talking to his so-called 'friends' anymore and he already knew what he wanted to become. In fact, his dream was about to come true. He only had to wait until the month ended. His pretty hair were tied up into a loose ponytail – as the school's rules imposed boys with mid-long and long hair – and his piercing and deep aquamarine eyes were watching something – or most likeky someone – carefully until someone called him.

" Hey, Riku! There you are! " another boy said as he jogged towards called teen.

" Hey, Shinji. " the other vaguely replied, still staring elsewhere.

" We're about to play volley-ball with the others and we were wondering if you would join us? " Shinji asked. Riku seemed to be thinking for a moment before he replied.

" No. Sorry, but I'm not in the mood. " he eventually replied.

" Oh. " his classmate answered, clearly disappointed. " Are you **this** sad to leave this school? Man, I don't understand you! "

" I won't miss the school itself… " the silver-haired teen trailed off. He was currently in a private high school, which meant he was surrounded by rich, arrogant kids, that the rules were damn annoying and that the teachers were pretty strict. Thus, boys with hair a bit long were considered as delinquents, as for kids who didn't wear their uniform properly, which meant one without a tie or having unbuttoned shirts, even if just partly. Riku couldn't wait for the day when he'd finally be able to get out of this place that greatly reminded him of what people called "hell on Earth". His hair in itself caused him many problems at first. The teacher wouldn't believe it was his natural color and they kept telling him to dye them. Like hell he'd do that! His hair was his pride and there was no way he'd ever do something to it. They could go suck it. After a few seconds, Shinji noticed that his friend was looking at something, and he looked in the same direction. A frown appeared on his face.

" Don't tell me you're paying attention to **him**? " the teen asked.

" Why would that be wrong? " Riku questionned, finally looking at the other.

" Well, he's spending most of his time in the teachers' lounge for God knows which reasons. And there are those rumours about him… " Shinji's eyes narrowed as he looked at a laughing brown-haired boy. His gravity-defying hair's spikes pointed in every direction and his eyes were blue, an indescribable shade of blue. He was currently surrounded by a few boys and he was laughing with them. He was one of the boys considered as "delinquents" by the teachers. He wasn't wearing his tie and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top, slightly revealing his collarbones.

" There are rumors about Sora? " Riku asked, arching an eyebrow and wondering what they could be about.

" That guy's a player. I heard Mina say he has a different girlfriend or boyfriend each week. That's disgusting. " Shinji said, grimacing all the while. " You're a good student, Riku. You shouldn't go near him. " He thought for a second. " By the way, how come you know his name? " he added.

" We used to go to the same school. That is, until we entered junior high. His mother separated us. " the green-eyed boy explained.

" How come? "

" That was a stupid misunderstanding. "

Flashback

Riku was at Sora's house, sitting on the floor, in front of the brunette in his bedroom – a tiny bedroom. Sora was eleven years old and Riku was twelve.

" I can't believe you're going in junior high school soon! Hopefully, you'll be able to go to the same one as me. " the silver-haired boy cheerfully exclaimed. " You'll see, that will be great! You won't see any of the kids who keep bothering you anymore. I heard they're going in a school in another town. "

" Is that so. " the brunette simply replied. He was trying to look uninterested when it truly made him happy. He couldn't stand them any more. He was tired of all this. " I'm bored. Completely bored. " he said, sighing. " I know! " he suddenly exclaimed, almost making his friend jump. " Let's do an arm wrestling! "

" What? But you know you'll lose, as usual. " Riku teased, grinning evily.

" You'll see! I came up with a new technique that'll make me win for sure! " the brunette said in a challenging tone.

" Okay, come on, then! " Both held hands and got ready. At Sora's signal, Riku began to push the skinny boy's hand down mercilessly. He was about to win when Sora's free hand quickly tried to tickle his side. Yeah, **tried**.

" Too bad for you, it has got no effect on me. " the green-eyed boy smugly said. " I bet it will work on you! " He reached out and tickled the small brunette who, a few seconds later, was begging him to stop. Riku tried to get up but his knees gave out and he fell on Sora.

" Woa, sorry, I didn't mean to – " the older boy began, green eyes locked onto nervous blue ones. When he thought about it, his friend's face was deep red.

" Ri-Riku! Your hand is – " Sora squeaked but he was interrupted as his mother entered the room.

" You two are so noisy! Sto – " she began. Her eyes widened as she was greeted by one of the most disturbing scenes. Her son was lying on the floor and he was hovered by another boy, whose hand was resting on the brunette's crotch.

End of flashback

" So, she threw me out of her house and forbid his son to see me again. We didn't talk to each other since then. " Riku concluded.

" Wow, I didn't know you were so perverted. " Shinji teased.

" I'm not. It was an accident. " the other corrected.

" Anyway, like I told you, you shouldn't bother with him. You won't see him anymore after all. "

" You're right. " Riku answered. And, indeed, he wasn't going to see Sora anymore, as he was going abroad to play in a movie in which he had a minor role.

-End of prologue-

" God, it feels so good to be home again! " a nineteen years old Riku exclaimed as he entered his apartment. He left his luggage at the entrance, deciding he'd just take care of them the next day. It was late and all he wanted to do at the moment was to sleep in his comfy bed. The filming took much more time than expected and it made him pretty tired. But after one year and a half, it was finally finished and he could go home and rest. But before going to bed, his stomach reminded him that he didn't have dinner, so he went in the kitchen and opened the fridge, which was empty – as to be expected. Sighing, he searched through the cupboards and he could only find crackers.

" Shit, I really need to buy things… " he wondered out loud. " Well, it'll only be crackers tonight. " And with that said, he went to bed.

The sun shone with all its brightness and its rays filtered through the bedroom's curtains, giving the room a calm atmosphere. Riku opened his eyes slowly and looked at his alarm clock. It was nine and it gave him enough time to go to the near supermarket. He rolled out of bed, stretched his arms above his head, then headed for the bathroom. After a nice and long shower, he went back in his bedroom and searched for clothes in his closet, when he realized he took everything when he left a year ago. Cursing under his breath, he carried his luggage in his bedroom and took everything out.

" Okay, that will do. " he proudly said as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing baggy jeans with black sneakers and a black form fitting sleeveless turtleneck. He added a white wrist-band just for fun, grabbed his car keys and went out of his apartment. The drive to the supermarket only took a few minutes but, the parking lot being full, it took him a few more minutes before he pulled over in front of a library near it. As he walked, he passed in front of an expensive-looking store that sold neat furniture. Riku whistled as he eyed them, then hold back an exclamation when he saw their prices. Who would be crazy enough to buy such pricey things? He peered into the store and smirked as he recognized familiar spiky brown hair.

" Let's go take a look. " he told himself as he entered. He walked to the shelf where he saw the brunette, but he quickly hid when he noticed he was talking with someone else.

" I'm really sorry, but my boss can't pay for the chair he accidentaly broke here the other day. So, he sent me to make an offer. He says he's ready to let you and your employees eat at his restaurant for free for a whole month. "

" Are you kidding me? " the store's owner – as it seemed – exclaimed. " Even a whole year wouldn't be enough to pay it back! Just look at that run-down place! This thing you dare calling a 'restaurant' is filled with mere peasants and there is no way we'll eat there with the likes of you. No, I can't accept that offer. He **has** to pay for the chair. "

" But, like I told you, he can't. " Sora calmly replied.

" Too bad for him. I guess I'll just have to sue him, then. " the older man sarcastically said.

" Please, don't! If I go back there and tell him that, he'll fire me for sure! Pretty please, think about it! " the brunette insisted, panicking.

" What I want is **money**, not junk food. And since your employer can't pay, then **you** will. "

" Excuse me? But that's unfair! I didn't break that goddamn chair! " Sora angrily replied.

" You'll grow up to learn that nothing's fair in this world, kid. Now, pay me or I will sue **you**. " the store's owner told the stunned brunette. How come **he** was paying for his boss' mistake? And there was no way he could give such a huge amount of money!

" What if I pay for him? " Riku said, walking towards the two. Sora's eyes widened as they landed on him. The man's expression didn't change a bit.

" I don't care as long as I'm not losing money. "

" Sure. " Riku replied as he gave the man his credit card. " Wait for me, I'll be right back. " he told Sora and then, he followed the owner. A few minutes later, he went back at the place where he left Sora and was half-surprised to see he was still there. " It's been taken care of. " he proudly said.

" … " Sora looked at his feet for a moment, his fists balling. " I'll pay you back. " he mumbled.

" There's no need to. " Riku replied.

" Then, let me do something for you. I don't want to owe you anything. " The brunette blinked a few times, realizing how rude that just sounded. " I mean, I'd like to thank you properly. " he corrected himself.

" Well, let's see… " the silver-haired teen trailed off. " That didn't come cheap at all. Maybe you could work for me? "

" What kind of job would it be? " the brunette caustiously asked, trying to not sound too suspicious.

" Cleaning. And if you agree, you can start working right now. " Riku told the other, smirking all the while. " _This way, we'll be able to see each other often and talk like we used to._ " he thought.

" I'm okay with that, but I can't come right now, because of – "

" No problem. When do you think you'll be able to come, then? " the green-eyed boy asked.

" I finish work at twenty. "

" Then, come at Twilight avenue, the number's 304, and my apartment's number is also 304. "

" Alright, it's close so I'll be there shortly after work. Thanks a lot for helping me. " the brunette said as he bowed. " I should go back to work now. See you later! " That being said, he ran out of the store, leaving Riku alone.

It didn't take Riku too long to do his shopping. About an hour later, he was back at his place and was putting everything at their places. Soon, the doorbell rang. He opened the door and grey eyes greeted him.

" Hello. Long time no see. " a tall boy greeted Riku. He had brown hair, was wearing a plain white T-shirt with black leather trousers and boots. He also had quite a huge scar between his eyebrows, but he still looked handsome.

" Hey, Squall. Come in! " Riku greeted back as he went back in his kitchen. The boy known as Squall closed the door behind him and followed the other.

" Maybe you should open the windows for a little while. There's a strange smell in there. " the brunette commented.

" Must be because I left for long. " the silver-haired boy replied from the kitchen, filling his fridge with newly bought food. Seeing the other was busy, Squall opened the windows himself.

" You know, I don't understand why you still won't ask one of the building's maids to do the cleaning here. They do their job well. "

" Maybe. I just don't trust them that much. "

" No one ever had any problem with them. " the brunette told him, joining him in the other room.

" Still, I don't like the idea of having someone rummaging through my things while I'm out. Plus, I don't want those maids to change my stuffs' places. " Riku insisted.

" It'll be easier to just admit you don't want strangers at your place. "

" You could say it like that. "

Sora had returned to his work place a long while ago and he was busy taking the customers' orders. The place was cramped and he was glad Cloud was working with him, even though having a third employee helping them wouldn't be too much.

" 'be right back! " the brunette told his customers, beaming at them. He went in the kitchen to give the small note on which the order was written to one of the cooks. He was about to go back in the main room when he felt someone grabbing his arm and dragging him unceremoniously in a smaller and more private room. He lifted his head up and saw it was his employer.

" So, what did he say? Y' know, 'bout the chair! " the man – whose name was Cid – asked.

" It's been taken care of. " Sora replied, not keen to give his boss too many details. He would have a fit if he knew the truth, even though he wouldn't need to.

" Phew, thanks a lot, kid! Knowing that stuck-up weirdo, I thought he'd give me the finger. Not like he'd actually do something like that, but you get the idea. Now, go back to work. " he said, then threw the teen out of the room as unceremoniously as before.

" Why, you're welcome… " Sora mumbled between greeted teeth. He went back in the kitchen when the doors were violently opened.

" I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! " Cloud yelled, his face a deep red.

" Is it that guy again – Sephiroth, was it? " Sora asked his colleague.

" It's **always** him! That bastard, I wish he'd choke on his food and dropped dead! Ha, I'd dance on his corpse! " the blonde replied, laughing like a crazy man.

" Don't say that. " the teen told the other. " Cid would have to close the restaurant, and we wouldn't have a job anymore… "

" Yeah, right. But still… "

" What did he do this time? "

" He joyfully groped my butt. Twice! " Cloud said, pulling on strands of blonde hair.

" God, if you keep doing that, you'll be bald. " Sora warned him.

" Maybe I'd finally be able to work without having to watch my back. " The brunette laughed softly and patted the blonde man's shoulder. " And I used to think perverts were only after cute kids like you… " Cloud trailed off.

" They wouldn't be interested in me anymore. I've lost my cuteness a long time ago. "

" Lost? But you still look cute, you know. " the other replied, frowning. That was confusing.

" Nevermind. " the blue-eyed teen said, shrugging. He looked at the clock. One hour left. That would quickly be the end of another busy day…

It was exactly twenty fifteen at Sora's wristwatch when he was at the number 304 of Twilight avenue. When in front of the entrance door, he noticed he needed a code to open it. He dialed Riku's apartment number, then pushed another button to warn the silver-haired boy he was there. To his suprise, only a small sound was heard. Understanding that it was a sign that the door was currently open, Sora quickly pulled it, then entered the huge building. By the looks of it, the loan here wasn't less than twice the one the blue-eyed boy was paying for his sorry excuse of an apartment. He noticed the elevator but prefered to take the stairway. He just didn't like enclosed spaces. He wasn't claustrophobic, he just felt a little uncomfortable in them. And he needed the exercise anyway. He finally arrived at the third floor and searched for the room number 304. Well, it wouldn't be **that** hard to find, seeing there were only five doors.

" _Those 'apartments' must be pretty wide._ " Sora thought. When he stood in front of the right door, he knocked on it softly. He heard footsteps, then someone opened the door vigorously. The brunette was surprised to see it wasn't Riku standing in front of him, but a tall guy wih brown hair too and grey eyes. And how did he get that huge scar?

" Oh, I'm sorry. " Sora told the stranger. " I think I knocked at the wrong door. " He glanced at the door number. He was sure Riku told him it was number 304… He frowned. "_ Was that some kind of stupid joke?_ " he thought bitterly.

" Could it be you're Riku's childhood friend, by any chance? " Squall asked.

" Yes, I'm Sora. So, Riku **does** live here! " he smiled, glad that he wasn't mistaken after all.

" Okay, you can come in. " the tall man said as he went back to wherever he was before, leaving the door wide open. Sora hesitantly entered, closed the door behind him and eyed the place.

" _This is a studio, not an apartment! _" he thought. " _This is, like, tenth time bigger than the hole that's my place! _" He took a look around and didn't find Riku anywhere. Oh well, he'd probably be back soon.

" Still, I'm surprised. " Sora said completely out of the blue.

" Why is that? " Squall asked from his place on the couch.

" I didn't know Riku was into guys. He has got good tastes. " the teen said, staring at the man who was dumbfounded. But he quickly regained his composure.

" Why, thank you, kid. But Riku and I are only friends. Nothing more. " the tall brunette replied, then he chuckled. " That bastard loves women too much. "

" Is that so… " the blue-eyed boy trailed off. He headed for the couch – a black leather one – and sat beside the other. " And may I ask you where he is? "

" I was in the bathroom. "

Sora turned his head and saw Riku smirking at him.

" My, I've never been so grateful that you were with me before! That kid is quite – how do I say it – disturbing. " Squall told Riku, heaving a sigh.

" Sorry, didn't mean to. " Sora apologized, but he didn't sound really convincing.

" You better get used to him. " the green-eyed boy adviced his friend. " He'll be coming pretty often from now on. "

" How come? " the man asked, lifting an eyebrow.

" He'll be cleaning this place for a while, thanks to his boss' clumsiness. "

" That is an annoying story I don't plan on telling you. " the teen told the boy sitting next to him and eyeing him, confused. How rude to talk to people like that without even looking at them! Squall turned his head towards Riku and frowned, quite irritated by the other.

" Okay. " Riku said, sighing. " Sora, that guy next to you is Squall, a friend of mine, and he is quite touchy when it comes to social relationships. So, please, try not to act too coldly towards him. " The man grimaced. How was that supposed to help? The kid would just snap at them both!

" I'm sorry. I guess that bad habit of mine didn't disappear yet… " Sora replied, looking at his feet. He lifted his head up and looked straight at Squall, who gulped nervously because of the intense stare he was getting once again. " Nice to meet you. " the teen added as he hold his hand out. The other nodded in agreement and reluctantly shook hands with him. Meanwhile, Riku sat in a comfy armchair next to the sofa and cleared his throat to get Sora's attention.

" So, about your hours of work, when will you be able to come? " the green-eyed teen asked.

" I'm working from Monday to Friday, until twenty, except for Wednesday. I finish work at twelve and I'd like to keep that afternoon free if you don't mind. I can come on Saturday instead. " the other teen explained.

" Woa, don't be so strict about that! You can come when you have time, you know." The silver-haired boy replied, his eyes wide. He didn't think he'd take it so seriously.

" Then, I'll come after twenty during the week. " the brunette replied.

" Sounds good to me. I'll have a spare key made for you in case I wouldn't be home when you come. "

" … " Squall remained silent but gave Riku a knowing glance. The green-eyed boy either ignored it or missed it, thus he kept talking.

" I'm glad we can talk to each other again after all this time! To think we went in the same high school but I never got enough courage to talk to you… " Riku trailed off.

" Why? " Sora asked. Squall looked at him carefully and noticed how the way he looked at Riku was different from when his gaze was turned towards him. Now, it didn't seem so cold and almost empty.

" We've been separated for so long I was afraid you would have forgotten about me. " the other teen admitted. The small brunette laughed softly.

" How could I? You're the only friend I ha- **know** who has silver hair. " the blue-eyed teen replied, correcting himself in the middle of his sentence.

" Why did you never come to talk to me, then? " Riku asked, almost pouting – a manner he got from hanging out with his childhood friend too much.

" Firstly, because I also thought you forgot about a plain boy like me. Secondly, because it would have been a bad thing for you to be seen around me. "

" Tch, like I would have given a damn. Oh well, it's not like it can be changed. Hopefully, we'll be able to talk to each other often now! " the silver-haired teen replied, beaming. But he suddenly frowned. " What about your parents? "

" Hm? "

" Well, won't they be mad about the whole thing about you coming here? "

" Why would they? "

" Oh, I don't know… Maybe because their son would be out until late to hang out at his 'queer' friend's house to do the cleaning. "

" That's not a problem. I have my own apartment now. " " _It's crappy but at least, I feel better on my own._ " he thought.

" You live alone? So young? " Riku asked, his eyes widening.

" I'm eighteen, you know. I'm not **that** young. Besides, you live alone too. " Sora bluntly replied.

" Well, if you consider having Squall coming here often living alone… Mom comes regularly to check on me too. " the other teen replied, shrugging.

" Sounds nice… " the younger boy trailed off, smiling softly.

" Doesn't your mother visit you from time to time? " Squall asked, eventually taking part in the conversation. Sora seemed to think for a while, then he replied:

" No. " The grey-eyed man was about to question him further, when Riku interrupted him.

" Okay, now that I know approximatively how long you'll be working here per day, I think a one year period will be enough to pay me back. " he said. Sora nodded in agreement. " I'll show you around, then. " Riku got up and motionned for Sora to follow him, which the brunette did. " We're currently in the living room. It's the biggest room. " They walked towards a door that was next to the entrance – on its right – and entered a small corridor. " Here is the kitchen. " the older teen said, pointing at a room on their left. He abruptly stopped in his track. " And those are my bedroom and the bathroom. " He indicated the door at the end of the corridor, then the last one on their right as he spoke.

" Got it. " the brunette simply replied.

" Of course, you're not to clean my bedroom. You don't want to see that messy room. " Riku told his friend, laughing nervously.

" My apartment's not that tidy either, you know… " "_It's mostly because I don't have enough space for my stuff, though._ " Sora thought after he replied.

" Still, you're not going in there… Unless you intend to do naughty things with me. " the older boy said, smirking.

" That means I can't enter when you're here either. I guess that's fair. What else? "

" Erm… " the other trailed off. He was in fact greatly surprised Sora hadn't punched him in the arm for his silly joke. He used to react like that every time he teased him. Oh well, he probably got more mature. " I'm still tidying my place, since I only got back here yesterday. Maybe you could help us? "

" Sure. " the brunette agreed. " What do you want me to do? "

" I'll put my clothes in my closet. In my bedroom. Squall's helping with the rest of the stuff. "

" I'll help him, then. " the blue-eyed boy replied, walking towards the living-room and royally ignoring the 'good luck! ' his childhood friend told him before he disappeared in his mysterious room. Once in the living room, Sora was surprised when he noticed the older man wasn't there anymore, until he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He jumped and quickly turned back to face – guess who – Squall.

" I need help in the kitchen. " he coldly told the teen, then went in said room. Many bags, filled with food and such, were resting on the counter. The man rummaged through them to pick some boxes and put them in the cupboards. Sora immitated him, but he quickly frowned as he took food out of the bags.

" Those should already be in the fridge. " he said.

" And? " Squall asked, not looking at the other.

" And that's the first thing you should take care of. These won't be edible anymore if you wait too long before putting them in it. " Sora replied as he opened the fridge to put ham and many other things in it. " I don't want you to learn that the hard way, like me. " he added, laughing softly.

" Caring about me, now? " the older brunette sarcastically said, looking straight at the teen, who else didn't catch it or just shrugged it off.

" I guess I should since you're one of Riku's friends. And even if you don't look like the sociable type, you don't seem to be a bad guy. "

" … " the grey-eyed boy blinked a few times, clearly astonished. " You're quite direct. I guess it was a compliment? "

" I think so. " Sora told him, smiling softly, then he kept helping him in the kitchen. About two hours later, Sora left, leaving the two boys alone once more.

" That guy is something. " Squall suddenly said. Riku looked at him, confused.

" Why do you say that? "

" He was acting all bitchy at first and then, he was talking to me normally. Not like he would with you, but at least I didn't want to strangle him anymore. " he admitted.

" Ha ha, well, that's Sora for you. It wasn't that great the first time we met, you know. "

" Really? I couldn't tell. " the older boy truthfully told his friend.

Flashback

" That's what mom told her friends, and mom's **never** lying! " a kid exclaimed, pushing Sora. They were both surrounded by other kids their age, all in middle school.

" NO, I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! " Sora shouted, clenching his fists and closing his eyes. " It's not true! Mom… Mom…she l- " He remained silent, his eyes slowly opening as he thought about something. A few seconds later, he was bursting into tears.

" See! Mama told the truth! " the other kid added, smiling smugly along with other children. Once again, one of them managed to make the small brunette cry.

" Stop that, idiot! " another kid yelled. Children moved aside to make a path towards the center of the gathering, and a silver-haired boy walked towards the two standing in the middle of it.

" Riku, stand back or I'll hit you! " the other menaced.

" Like you'd stand a chance against me, Mike. " the green-eyed boy replied. His classmate flinched and walked away as Riku approached the sobbing child. To his surprise, Sora lifted his clear, blue eyes to glare at him. " Is that how you thank someone who helps you? " the taller boy snaped, though he didn't want to.

" I don't recall asking you to help me. " Sora snaped back, wipping the tears with the back of his hand. " I was fine by myself. " His whole body was shaking at this point. He knew Riku was one of the kids you should **never** anger, but he was so tired of the constant bullying he just wished the other could injure him badly, so that he could rest at a local hospital for a while, away from his cruel classmates.

" Oh, really? " the green-eyed boy replied, also glaring. " I doubt it. "

It was all Sora needed to launch himself at Riku, making him fall to the ground as the children surrounding them cheered. He punched the other's face as hard as he could, Riku giving each punch back more strongly. Eventually, a teacher came to stop them, guiding them towards the headteacher's office as he grabbed them by their collars. He ordered them to sit in chairs until he arrived, then he went in the office. Sora winced as he gently rubbed his swollen cheek.

" Ouch. That hurts! " he said, glaring at the other.

" Why, thank you. You hurt me pretty badly too. " Riku answered, immitating the brunette's gesture. " I didn't know you were that strong. " A comfortable silence filled the small room for a while before Riku added: " Feeling better, now? " Sora looked at him, confused, then he nodded his head once. " Good. " the silver-haired boy added, not knowing at that time that it was the beginning of a strong friendship that would last for years…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Squall: Sora will be mine pretty soon. smirks

Becca: You wish. Sora, Riku and even you and all of Kingdom Hearts' characters are Square Enix' property!

Sora: Who's that?

Squall and Becca: …… ; snaped

------

It was thirty o'clock when Squall decided it was time to get up. Stretching his arms above his head, he went in the bathroom right away to take a shower. When he was done with washing and dressing up, he went in his kitchen to grab something to eat. How displeased was he when he realized he had absolutely **nothing** to stop his stomach from being so damn loud. " _Riku bought lots of food yesterday…_ " he thought as he headed for his studio's entrance. He noticed a small paper – a note – on his floor and bent down to retrieve it.

_Hey, lazy bum!_

_If you plan on coming to my place, I won't be home until twenty. I'll explain my exciting afternoon to you when we meet later. See ya!_

_Riku_

And then, someone cursed loudly…

------

" So, er… Riku, was it? " a calm-looking man asked, long blonde hair framing his thin face.

" Yes. " Riku answered, nodding once. He then bit his bottom lip nervously. His hands were clenching on his trousers, and that goddman leg wouldn't stop shaking no matter what he did.

" Do you have any experience in the acting field? " the man questionned.

" I played in Ansem's latest movie as a minor character. " the teen answered. The other laughed a high-pitched laughter that made the green-eyed boy cringe.

" That guy's still making movies? " the man finally said. " Really – and I'm not trying to offend you – they're pretty crappy. The plot being almost the same one every time doesn't help either. " He wipped a tear that was in the corner of his eye.

" Well, I couldn't decline his offer. It was my first job and I didn't know if I'd have such an opportunity again. " Riku replied.

" And you made the right choice. Anyway, are there other things you did concerning acting? " the man asked.

" I played in some television advertisements when I was a child. There was one for sea-salt ice creams and another one for Twilight Town. "

" Ah! That's it! You're **that** kid? No wonder your face seemed familiar. I remember those ads. " the man replied, then he remained silent for a few seconds. " Okay, you're in. Unfortunately, the main role is already taken. So, you'll play as the character's best friend instead. "

" Th-thanks, sir! I'll do my best! " Riku exclaimed, smiling ear to ear.

" Please, call me Vexen from now on. 'Sir' sounds too formal. " the man named Vexen said. " Now, let me show you around. " Both exited the small office and climbed a flight of stairs before they entered the theater's main entrance. Counters were situated at each side of the room, red velvet curtains hidding what was inside of them. Facing the entrance doors were huge wooden stairs that led to the main room. At the top of them were corridors, one on the left and another one on the right that led to another flight of stairs towards the elevated seats. They passed the seats situated in the middle of the room and headed for the stage. They walked round it and went backstage where other people were talking to one another.

" Everyone! " Vexen said, clapping his hands once to get their attention. " Let me introduce you to Riku, who will act in our play as Alberto. " he said, pointing at the teen who quickly waved at the people staring at him. " Here, we have Selphie. "

" Hi, Riku! " Selphie cheerfully said.

" She's playing as the curious maid who makes plan to help her master. " Vexen explained. " This quiet guy over there is Zexion. " Said blue-haired boy nodded in acknowledgment. " He's Marco, a guy the protagonist meets often but doesn't know what his true intentions are. Next to him is Marluxia. "

" Hello, boy. " the pinkish-haired man said, smiling. " It's nice to meet you. I'm playing as the florist who tries to bring love on the – "

" He's just a minor character with whom you shouldn't bother too much. " Vexen cut the other off.

" I'm **not**. " the other insisted, glaring at his boss. If the blonde man was bothered by it, he didn't show it.

" Next to Selphie is Demyx. " the director continued.

" Hey, dude. " the boy with mohawk hair said. " Let us be great friends during the play! "

" As you figured, he's playing as Alfredo, Alberto's best friend. You guys will see each other often during rehearsals, so you better be on good terms. " Vexen calmly warned the two boys. Well, seeing how out-going Demyx was, Riku figured it wouldn't be **that** hard to get along with him. " And finally, we have Larxene. " The girl shot a glance, then kept reading her book. The sliver-haired teen gulped, seeing what she was actually reading. " She's the villain of the story and she's an acquaintance of Marco. You'll get more details when you read the script. " the long-haired man added. He cleared his throat, then continued. " I asked you to come here today to talk about rehearsal days. As you all know, we will see one another three times a week on Tuesday, Wednesday and also Friday. I'll recommend you to learn your lines as soon as you get back home. They're not that easy to memorize, so you'll need some time. "

" Heeeeh? " Selphie and Demyx said at the same time.

" You're not going easy on us, are you? " Marluxia added, smiling nervously. " Last time, you gave us several weeks before we actually started to rehearse without our scripts. "

" Bonehead! Listen carefully when someone's talking to you! I'm your elder and you should show much more respect towards me! And I'm the boss here in case you forgot that! When did I tell you you couldn't bring your scripts during rehearsals?! " the blonde man burst out, panting heavily once he was done. He then coughed lightly, and talked again. " We have three months, and I encourage you to work hard on this play. It's the last one I'll supervise, so I'm expecting something awesome, perfect. We'll meet next Monday at thirty. Don't be late. " he said, then left the group.

" This guy has a serious problem. " Selphie said when Vexen left the small room.

" You bet. " Demyx and Marluxia commented.

" You'll quickly get used to it, don't worry. " Demyx added, talking to Riku. Marluxia nodded in agreement. A little while later, everyone left.

------

" Here are the beers for table two! " a tall girl called as Sora entered the kitchen for the umpteenth time.

" Tifa, there's no need to yell like that. I'm not deaf…yet. " the brunette told the black-haired girl, who just beamed at him.

" Hey, Sora! I was wondering if we could eat dinner together tonight! How does that sound? " she asked, leaning her elbows on the counter while pasta were cooked.

" I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to work. " Sora replied as he put the glasses of beer on a round-shaped plate.

" Did Cid ask you to stay here later? " Tifa questionned, tilting her head to the side.

" Nope. It's another job I had to take because of that old geezer. "

" What kind of job? "

" Cleaning. " Tifa made a face.

" Sucks to be you. " she commented.

" Actually, it's not that bad. " the brunette shrugged as he talked, then he took to the restaurant to avoid further questions. In fact, he hated the idea of being with Riku often. That would only bring problems. He knew it. But he couldn't leave him and not pay him back. That was against his principles. He set the drinks down on the customers' table, smiled at them, bowed his head and left for another table to note their orders. That was always the same thing. " _I wonder if I could just quit this job and start elsewhere._ " he wondered as he told his customers he was going to get their order prepared. He looked at the clock, something he did a lot during work. " _Ten minute to go until I'm leaving. Then, I'll be going at Riku's. I don't want to go there…_" He sighed.

Ten minutes later, he was bidding his farewell to Tifa when Cloud called him.

" Hey, Sora! How about we walk home together? " the blonde man asked, beaming.

" We're not in high school any more. Go home on your own. " the brunette snapped unintentionally. " Sorry, I didn't mean to. " he added as he looked at his feet. It had been a bad day, and he knew he shouldn't take his frustration on others. Especially Cloud. He was nice and he always offered to help Sora whenever something was wrong.

" Something's telling me that you're not feeling so well. Maybe you want to talk? " Cloud asked, not unfazed at all.

" It's okay, nothing's wrong. " the brunette replied, smiling at the other.

" Don't you do that, young man. I know that smile is fake. I also know that there **is** something on your mind. I just hope you're not going to starve yourself again. " Cloud stated, standing in front of Sora, so that the teen would stop walking and look at him. " If you need money, I can lend some to you. "

" It's okay, really. I have enough money, so don't worry. " Sora told the other. Cloud said nothing and heaved a sigh. He began walking again with the teen beside him. They walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached the subway station.

"Well, that's where I'm leaving you. See you tomorrow! Oh wait, tomorrow's Wednesday. Erm, see you on Thrusday, then! " Cloud waved and went down the flight of stairs. Sora didn't have enough time to reply. Shrugging, he kept walking until he was standing in front of the building of Riku's studio. He entered the code his friend gave him the other day to unlock the door, then he pulled it. He climbed the stairs to Riku's floor and, once he was in front of the door, he knocked on it. This time, it was a tall red-haired guy who opened.

"_ Okay, I'm sure this is the right room. How many guys are coming in there?!_ " Sora wondered. Realizing he'd been standing there and staring at the stranger for a while, he cleared his throat and spoke. " Erm, is Riku here? "

" Nah. But come in, I guess you're the boy who's doing the cleaning here. He told me you were coming. " The boy moved to the side to let the teen enter. Sora stepped into the apartment slowly, still staring at the other. Somehow, he didn't trust him. The red-haired man closed the door and followed the blue-eyed boy on the couch. He shot quick glances at Sora before he shifted to face the teen.

" The name's Axel. Got it? " Axel told Sora, grinning like there was no tomorrow, which annoyed the brunette to no end.

" Do not talk to me. Got it? " the other snapped. Now was not the time to make him angrier than he already was.

" Ouch, that hurts, babe. You could at least tell me your name too. Unless you want me to force it out of you. " the boy said as he wrapped an arm around the teen's waist. He felt the blue-eyed boy tense up, which only made him grin wider.

" You – " Sora began but he was cut off by someone else's voice.

" Axel, not on Riku's couch. " Squall warned the red head. " You know how he cares about that damn thing. You wouldn't want to break it. " Sora frowned at the suggestive sentence, but he felt relieved to know Squall was there. " If you're going to have a fling with him, don't do it here. " the man concluded before he left the room and exited the studio. How Sora hated his guts at that moment.

" Tch, what's with him?! " Axel exclaimed. He loosened his grip on the teen's waist for a second and Sora took the opportunity to get up.

" I think I should get started now. " Sora stated, taking his jacket off and hanging it on the hanger. To his horror, he saw the red head getting up and following him. " _He's a persistent one, huh? _" he thought. He headed for the corridor so that he could hide himself in the kitchen until Riku got back, but Axel was faster and he managed to pin him on the ground in no time. The teen tried to struggle, but it was in vain. " What the fuck is wrong with you?! You're annoying! Don't you get it?! " he angrily said, his voice rising a little. Axel looked at him calmly, his features not changing a bit. " If you want to get laid, go find someone else. "

" The only one I want don't like me that way. And you two look awfully alike. If I can have you, it'll feel like I'm with him. " His face came closer to Sora's and the teen managed to see that his eyes were green. But Riku's were more beautiful. But that wasn't the point here. The brunette almost thought he was going to be kissed on the lips, but lips met his neck instead. He sighed and closed his eyes as he breathed slowly.

" That won't help you at all. You'll only end up being hurt in the end. " the blue-eyed boy stated. At least, that made the boy stop… for the moment.

" I'm sure it will. " Axel replied, frowning.

" It won't. It's not **my** affection you want, and you know it. What good would it do to you if you have sex with me while you're thinking about someone else? It would hurt me, and it would hurt you when you realize that guy wasn't before you in the first place. If you still think I'm wrong, then you're really stupid. So, get off of me. **Right now**. I don't do stupid guys. " Sora told the other as he glared at him. His voice didn't quivered a bit as he talked, which surprised Axel a little. He thought the boy was still a prude kid who would be afraid of a little make out session with a complete stranger. And here he was, lying beneath a guy taller, older and stronger than him who was pinning him to the floor without trembling. That was quite surprising, to say the least.

" Don't you mean that you don't **let** guys do you? " Axel replied with a smirk.

" Axel?! What the fuck are you doing, you dumbass?!! " an angry Riku yelled as he yanked said boy to free Sora from his grasp. " Are you nuts?! "

" Now, don't react like that! We did nothing. " the red-haired boy replied, holding his hands up before him in a defensive gesture. Riku snorted and helped Sora up.

" You okay? " he asked his friend.

" Yeah. I'm going to start cleaning, if you don't mind. " the brunette replied without much emotion, as if nothing ever happened.

" Er, yeah, sure. " the silver-haired boy answered, blinking. He was completely confused. The first time Axel pinned him against a wall – just to tease him – he blushed like a virgin and called Squall for help. The two men used to tease him for a long time after that incident. But that put aside, it was strange that Sora didn't get all flushed, considering his reaction some years ago when a hand landed on his crotch. Oh well, it wasn't **that** important anyway. " Hey, guess what, Axel! I got the job! " Riku smugly said, a wide grin on his face.

" It's no surprise. I knew you'd get it. Congrats, man! " the taller boy exclaimed, patting the teen's back twice.

" Thanks! Hey, where's Squall? I need to tell him, too! "

" Dunno. He left a little while ago during this kid's and my 'let's-show-our-love-for-each-other' session. " The older man seemed to think for a moment. " Oh, that's it! He said he was eating dinner with his boyfriend! " he suddenly added.

" He dates boys? " Both boys jumped a little, surprised by Sora's presence in the room. Since when was he here?!

" Well, yes. Surprising, isn't it? " Riku replied, laughing nervously.

" Yeah. Seeing his reaction the other day, I even thought he was homophobic. "

" Did you really expect him to jump around the room after you told him he was good looking with that cold glare of yours? " the silver-haired boy replied, laughing whole-heartedly.

" Now that you say it like that… " the younger boy trailed off.

" By the way, I still don't know your name. " Axel said, interrupting the friends' conversation. Sora eyed him suspiciously but he decided that telling him wouldn't hurt.

" Sora. " he said, then kept cleaning. " Say, Riku, does somebody else come here to clean your studio? There are no traces of dust anywhere. "

" I do it myself when I have the time. " the teen replied.

" Bonehead. What is the point of asking me to come here to clean if you do it yourself? " Sora almost snaped at his friend. " Does it feel that great to pay someone for doing nothing? "

" Okay, I understand. I won't do anything to keep the place clean from now on, sir. " Riku answered playfully. The brunette glanced at him, nodded, then went in the bathroom.

" God, that kid sure snaps a lot. Even with you! How did you two ever become friends in the first place? " Axel asked with wide eyes.

" He wasn't like that before. " the silver-haired boy replied.

" Really? How come he's like that now? "

" Who knows? " the other replied as he shrugged. Well, Sora knew…

------

Wednesday came and, as usual, Riku got up early so that he could begin learning his lines. It had been a few hours since he began and he still hadn't memorized the first page.

" It's just **impossible**!! " he whined as he let himself fall on the leather couch. Heaving a sigh, he decided he'd better go out and take a break. He looked at his wristwatch. " Twenty five… I may as well eat outside… " he wondered out loud. There was a small restaurant near his building and he never went there once. Now was the right time to go take a look! He walked down the crowded street where many teenagers – probably from junior high school judging by their looks – were strolling next to one another, sometimes holding hands. He sighed. "_ How long has it been since I seriously dated someone? Looking at them makes me want to find a cute little girlfriend. I think I should be able to find one easily. Maybe I could drag Sora with me. I bet there are plenty girls throwing themselves at him. _" He smirked at that last remark. He eventually came to a stop in front of a restaurant that looked quite welcoming. He entered and sat at a table in the back of the room. The high amount of young people didn't surprize him one bit. What surprized him the most was the blonde waiter who walked towards him.

" Cloud? " he asked, clearly dumbfounded. " You're working here? "

" Well, duh. " Cloud replied, smirking. " Long time no see, Riku. "

" Squall talks a lot about you, but he never brought you to my place again. I wonder why… " the teen said, frowning.

" That's because he's jealous. " Seeing Riku's confused face, he continued. " He didn't take it that well when I told him you were handsome. " The blonde laughed for a few seconds, then he coughed lightly. " Okay, so what can I get you? "

" Erm... " the green-eyed boy trailed off as he eyed the menu. " The dish of the day seems nice… Yeah, I'll have that. " he concluded.

" Okay. " Cloud replied as he jotted down something in his notebook. " What would you like to drink? "

" I'll have water. " Riku replied. The blonde nodded once and took off towards the kitchen. After a while, he came back with two plates in his hands and set them down on the table. The teen eyed them suspicously.

" Do you mind if I eat with you? " the blonde asked before he took a seat in front of his friend. The green-eyed boy shook his head no. " There are so many people. I have to take care of them on my own until thirty. It's quite exhausting. If only Sora didn't have to go so early… " he trailed off as he took a bite of his roast beef. Riku choked on his food.

" You know him? " the younger boy asked.

" Of course. We work here together. Now, it's my turn to ask: you know him too? "

" Yeah. He works for me. It's only for some time, though. "

" So that's the other job Tifa was talking about. " Cloud's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at his food. He then looked up at Riku. " Just… go easy on him, okay? " The silver-haired boy blinked a few times before he managed to answer.

" What do you think? I'm not a tyrant, you know. Sora's a childhood friend and I'd never be mean to him. " The blonde man didn't seem satisfied of the reply, but he just shrugged it off. " Don't let Tifa know you're the one making him work in the evening. " he added as he pointed at a black-haired girl. " She'd kill you. Thanks to you, she didn't get to eat dinner with Sora yesterday, and now she's in an awfully bad mood. "

" Is she his girlfriend? " Riku asked, raising an eyebrow. He eyed the girl caustiously. He wouldn't have thought Sora would go for big-breasts…

" Ugh, no chance. It's like me being in a relationship with him. That would be gross. " the blonde replied, making a face.

" Why? Sora's not bad. " the other replied.

" I know that. But Tifa and I consider Sora like our little brother. After all, we're six years older than him. " He remained silent for a few seconds, then continued. " It looks like Sora isn't that close to us, though. He doesn't hate us at all, but he's not considering us as true friends either. I'd like to know why… " he trailed off.

" It'll come little by little. " Riku reassured him. They ate in silence until Cloud spoke again once his dish was empty.

" Still, the way Squall talked about Sora surprised me. He said he was some bitchy kid or something. "

" Figures. " Riku whispered, but not loud enough for the blonde to hear him.

" But it seems like he wants to know him a bit more. I'm glad. " the blue-eyed man added as he beamed at the teen.

" Why do you care so much about Sora anyway? " the aquamarine-eyed boy bluntly asked.

" Hmm… " Cloud mumbled. " _I don't know if I should tell him. Sora wouldn't like that. Yeah, I guess I'll just shut my mouth for now. _" he thought at the same time. " Well, he's a good kid. How could one dislike him? "

" You're right. " the other replied, smiling.

------

It was thirty when Sora stood before the town's hospital. He waited before he entered, then he walked inside, a determined look on his face. He headed for the psychiatric ward, greeting some of the nurses he met on his way. He went to room number 113 and knocked on it before he entered. A nurse was inside and taking care of the patient – a woman in her late forties – who was lying on the bed while looking out the window. She was completely ignoring the other woman's presence. The nurse, however, didn't seem to care about that fact and finished her job. She walked towards the door and stopped next to the brunette, at the doorframe, and she leant forward to whisper in his ear.

" She's in a foul mood again. Be careful, Sora. " she informed him. She put a hand on his shoulder and left when he nodded in understanding. He turned his face towards the lady who was still avoiding people's gazes.

" Good afternoon, mother. " he said as he walked towards the bed and took a seat next to it. Thankfully the ones coming here always thought about leaving a chair in the room – which was forbidden in other rooms.

" When are you leaving? " the woman answered as a 'greeting'. Sora sighed. He didn't even want to think about what may happen if he was to sit on her bed.

" In about three hours I think. " he replied. " _I'll stay until you get tired of me and try to strangle me, as always._ " he thought bitterly. " How are you doing? " he politely asked.

" Why do you care about that after what you did to us? Of course I'm not feeling well. " his mother replied. He saw her closing her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. Sora felt a lump in his throat.

" Sorry… " he whispered. What else could he say?

" If only you were smarter… Nothing would have happened and I'd still be happy. " she quietly said, still not looking at her own flesh and blood. The teen's heart sank and he didn't say a single word for a long time. Both remained in the same position for what seemed like hours. The brown-haired boy saw nurses coming to check on them from time to time from the corner of his eye. He was beginning to wonder why he was even here in the first place.

" _That's my punishment. That's why I'm here. But then again, I shouldn't be thinking like that. A child does not come to see his mother in a hospital as a punishment. I just wanted to make her happy…_ " he thought as a frown appeared on his features. He dared to lay his hand next to his mother's and took it in his a little while later. He squeezed it softly but she snatched it away violently.

" DON'T YOU TOUCH ME, FILTHY BRAT!! " she snapped. Sora saw her hand rising then it collided with his cheek, making him fall from his chair. " GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! " she screamed at him. He sat up slowly and didn't dare looking at her. He knew better than that.

" Oh my god! " a nurse exclaimed as she entered the loud room. She helped the teen up and exited quickly, pulling him by his arm. When both were in the corridor, she heaved a sigh and looked at him. " Really, Sora. You shouldn't come anymore. You'll end up badly injured one of these days! "

" I'm okay, Sara. " Sora replied. Sara was one of the nurses he liked the most. She was the first one who came to talk with him about his problems and she offered to help him whenever he needed her. And she never let him down. " It was only a slap. "

" A slap that will leave a beautiful bruise. " she corrected him. " Come to my office, I'll take a look at it. " She led him to a small room not far away from the room Sora's mother stayed in. The door shut quietly and he sat down on a comfy chair while Sara searched for an ice bag. " Here. " she said as she threw the item to the boy who caught it easily. The cold bag soothed his throbbing cheek and he relaxed in his seat, throwing his head back as he closed his eyes. " Sora, why do you keep coming? " the nurse asked after a short moment of utter silence.

" Because she's my mother. " he replied, shrugging.

" That's not the reason. We both know that. " Sara firmly stated. " Tell me the truth. "

Sora sighed. He thought for a moment before he replied: " I can't say it yet. " The woman frowned. Every time she asked the same question, and every time he gave the same reply. In fact, she knew pretty well how things turned out like this in his family, but she wanted Sora to tell her. The kid needed to talk about what was on his mind, but he wouldn't let anyone know about it. Why he acted like that was still a mystery for her. She doubted that the brunette was escaping. After all, even if he wanted to, his mother would be there to remind him about what he did. Now, that was yet another mystery. She didn't know why Karin – Sora's mother – kept on telling he was the source of all of her problems. If only the stubborn child would let her know!

" Say, Sara. Are you… mad at me? " the teen quietly asked, interrupting the woman's train of thought.

" Of course I'm not. I'm mostly mad at myself because I don't know what to do to help you. But you're not making things easier either. " she said, a pout making its appearance slowly.

" I know. Maybe I'm as fucked up as her, in the end… " Sora concluded. Sara opened, then closed her mouth before she glanced at her clock. The blue-eyed boy noticed it and took a look at his wristwatch. It was still early – only fifty thirty – and he didn't know what to do. " What can I do? It's still early and I have nowhere to go. " he muttered.

" What?! " Sara exclaimed. " Were you kicked out of your place? "

" No, it's not that. I… Anywhere I go, I don't feel at home. It's sad. " he explained as he looked at his lap. " Well, I should leave. Thanks for the ice bag, it did me good. " he added as he put the ice bag on her office. She called him but he decided to ignore her and left.

Going back to his apartment was out of question. He'd be depressed all alone there after such a day. He couldn't go to his work either because he was fed up with the restaurant and its annoying customers. Riku's studio was his last option. That was better than wandering around town. He took the bus since he was at the other side of town and that walking would take quite a long time to get there. As he sat down, he noticed a boy who seemed to be around his age. He had dirty blonde hair as spiky as Sora's, and beautiful blue eyes. He looked like one of those emo kids with all those dark clothes. The boy's head shot up and he directly stared at Sora. He bit back an exclamation, then got up and came to sit next to the brunette. Sora shifted nervously in his seat.

" You know, you look a lot like me! " the boy exclaimed, still staring at the other. " That's amazing! " he added, beaming. Sora wasn't that comfortable with strangers talking to him all of a sudden. So, he reacted the way he used to when he was confronted with such people.

" If you say so. " the brunette coldly replied. But the other didn't seem to catch the sarcasm in his tone.

" I'm Roxas! " the blonde said, holding his hand out.

" Sora. " the other replied, not bothering to shake hands with his newly found companion – if you could call him that.

" Say, Sora, there's something I'd like to ask you. It's personnal, but I have the feeling that you could help me. " The brunette's eye twitched. He didn't like that.

" If you want money, I can't help you. " Sora replied, making it clear that Roxas' presence wasn't wanted.

" It's not about that at all! " Roxas said, pouting. " I only want your opinion. You see, there's this guy who says he loves me, but I don't know if he's serious or not. He's always fooling around and teasing me, so I'm not sure how I should take it. That is so confusing! I'd love to be his boyfriend, but I can't help but reject him. I want to make sure he really loves me. " the blonde explained without waiting for Sora's consent.

" So you're making him suffer? How sweet. " the brunette snapped. " How the hell do you want me to help you if I don't even know the guy? And I don't even know **you**. I have enough problems myself, I don't need a stranger's. "

" Wow, that was harsh. You remind me of someone this guy talked to me about… " Roxas trailed off, then he snaped his finger. " But of course! Sora!!! " he exclaimed before he hugged the brunette.

" What do you think you are doing?! Let go!! " the other teen exclaimed, annoyed beyond belief.

" Axel told me about you! That grumpy tone matches the description he made perfectly! " Roxas cheerfully said.

" Oh, Axel, you say. " Sora replied, smirking. " That guy who was almost groping me yesterday? "

" Yeah! That's – " the blonde began, then he silenced himself. " Grope, you say? "

" Yes. He wanted to have sex with me so badly. That idiot thought it would do him good to make me while thinking I was you. " the brunette bluntly replied. Roxas blinked a few times, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

" Re-really? That's absolutely… sweet!! " the blonde said, trying to smile. " _I'm so going to kill that bastard when I see him. He'll regret ever meeting me._ " he thought at the same time. The other teen heaved a sigh.

" You don't have to hide it. " Sora said. " If you want to say you're going to make his life a hell, you can just say it. I don't mind. "

" That was so obvious? " the blonde asked. Sora couldn't help but laugh, soon followed by the blonde teen.

------

Sora: I'm completely out of character in this story!

Roxas: So am I. Why would I love that jerk and hug you. I only love myself anyway.

Axel: Aw, that's not kind, Roxas! You're my best friend! How could you say that about me?!

Sora: Come on, cheer up, guys! gives cookies

Axel: eyes the cookies strangely Do you think those things could be set on fire?

Sora and Roxas: AXEL!!!

Me: And that is the end of chapter two! We discovered a little part of Sora's story. There are many other things to say about it, but that wouldn't be fun to tell you everything now, would it? Well, I hope you liked it! Once again, thank you everyone for your kind reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Too lazy to write it again. You know about it, anyway. ;

------

" … " Sora was walking down Twilight Avenue towards Riku's studio. He was walking faster than usual. He wasn't late at all – he was actually more than early – and he also wasn't looking forward to being there. So, one would wonder why he was almost running.

" Will you stop following me! " he exclaimed as he came to a halt and turned back to face his pursuer. " Okay, we get along well, but it's not a reason to stay with me all day, Roxas! " he added, panting heavily.

" I'm going in the same direction. It's only a coincidence. " the blonde replied, shrugging. The brunette eyed him suspiciously. "" It's true! I have a meeting at Squall's place with Axel and Zexion! "

" Whatever. " Sora replied. Then, he kept walking. " Y' know – " the blonde began as he jogged to catch up with the other. " I don't know why, but the second I saw you, I felt the urge to talk to you. Strange, isn't it? "

" What's disturbing is the fact that you keep talking to me when I make you clearly understand that you're annoying me. " the brunette snapped, which earned him laughter from Roxas.

" You're funny. " the blonde said.

" No, I'm just being sincere. "

" You seemed to be nicer in the bus. "

" Yeah, and now I regret it. " Sora replied. Roxas stopped walking for a moment – which the other didn't notice at all, or he simply didn't care – and he thought. He nodded to himself, then he ran up to the brunette again. " Well, you know what? I think that people don't act the way they do for no reason. And the same applies to you. " the blonde stated.

" ... " Sora blinked a few times, staring at the other teen. " And may I know what's making you think I'm hiding something, mister Smart ass? " he sarcastically asked.

" Your cheek, maybe? " Roxas said, pointing at it. " It's red and swollen. What happened? "

" Nothing. " the brunette replied without hesitation, which made the blonde suspicious. They were currently in the building and Sora was entering Riku's studio – Riku told him he didn't need to knock. The silver-haired boy was standing in the middle of his living room and the moment Sora entered, he stared at him.

" What? " Sora asked defensively.

" Do you like her? " the older boy asked. The brunette looked at Roxas who only shrugged.

" Don't act as if you don't know what I'm talking about. That cute maid of yours, you like her, right? " Riku continued.

" Excuse me? " Sora asked, arching an eyebrow.

" I think she likes you too. After all, she's always helping you. You shouldn't hesitate. Confess to her! "

" ... " the brunette decided against arguing. Riku wasn't in his normal state, so it would be pointless... Well, that's what he thought.

" How was it? " the green-eyed boy asked, hope filtering through his voice.

" How was what? " the brunette asked. Now, that was just getting on his nerves.

" It was great, Riku! I almost fell for it! " Roxas exclaimed. " Is it for a movie? "

" Nope. It's a play this time. Damn, I had a hard time memorizing those lines! " Riku replied, relieved.

" _Well, they were kinda difficult..._ " Sora sarcastically thought. " Oh, so you were just rehearsing? " he asked. " No wonder it made no sense to me. "

" Riku does that a lot. " the blonde replied. " It surprises me every time. But this way, he knows if his acting is good. "

" By the way, you're early today, Sora. How c – " Riku began. He frowned and walked towards Sora. " What's that? It looks painful. " he added, staring at the teen's swollen cheek.

" It's nothing. I'm clumsy, that's all. "

" You should be careful. " the silver-haired boy told his childhood friend as he pouted. " Sit on the couch. I'll get you some ice cubes to soothe it. "

" I told you I'm alright. I won't die because of a mere swollen cheek. "

" Whose cheek is swollen? " someone asked behind Roxas and Sora. The blonde looked behind him.

" If it isn't you, Axel... " he muttered.

" Yep, it's me! Happy to see me, honey? " the red head asked while he tried to wrap his arms around the blonde's waist. But, to his disappointment, Roxas took a few steps forward to stop him from doing so.

" You're right on time. 'Honey' has some things to ask you. First, what's the deal withyou groping **him**?! " he angrily asked, pointing at Sora.

" He asked me to? " Axel replied.

" WHAT??! " both Roxas and Sora yelled at the same time. How creepy it was to have the same pair of blue eyes glaring at you twice...

" Okay, I just fell on him. " the red-haired boy corrected.

" How can you lie to me **twice**?! " Roxas asked, his voice dangerously low. " Now, tell me the truth before I hang you with your own guts after I make you eat your – "

" Alright, babe. Don't be so angry. I was just kidding! " Axel cut him off, a wide grin plastered on his face. " I wanted to tease him, nothing more. You're the only one I love. " he said, then winked at the blonde teen.

" And I'm supposed to believe you? " he asked, narrowing his eyes. Sora decided to ignore them and headed for the sofa on which he sat, waiting for Riku to come back with the ice.

" Of course! You're the only one I kissed. " Axel replied, pouting.

" You **never** kissed m – " Roxas began, but he immediately regretted saying this.

" Oh, really? " the taller boy asked, smirking. " I guess we should take care of that, then. " And without further warning, he leant forward and kissed the dumbfounded teen standing before him.

" That's right, don't mind me. " Sora mumbled from his spot on the couch as he eyed them. Riku chose that very moment to come back. He noticed a glint of longing in Sora's eyes when he looked at the brunette. He then followed his friend's stare and saw Axel kissing Roxas at the door frame. When he looked at Sora again, his face was expressionless, as usually – at least, lately. Must have been his imagination.

" I don't particularly have a grudge against this kind of things, but you're making me feel nervous. " the silver-haired teen informed the making out boys, who immediately parted. " Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be at Squall's? "

" If you don't want us here, just say it. " the red head stated as he playfully pouted.

" I don't want you making out **here**. And Squall wouldn't allow that to happen at his place either. " he added in afterthought. Roxas was being awfully quiet while Axel argued with the silver-haired boy who kneeled before Sora and gently rubbed the ice cube against his friend's swollen cheek. The brunette involuntarily leant in the cold touch and sighed from satisfaction. That felt so nice!

" Well, since we're unwanted here, we're leaving. " Axel said with mock anger.

" So – " Riku began when the door was shut. " What really happened? "

" Told you. I'm clumsy. " the brunette replied.

" Too bad for you, but I'm not buying that. " the silver-haired teen almost snapped. He breathed slowly to calm down. Sora didn't need someone lecturing him right now.

" ... " The blue-eyed boy remained silent for a while. When he glanced at Riku, he noticed the other was staring at him. Knowing he had no choice but to reply, he told him the truth. " I fought with someone. " At least, he told a part of it.

" Well, whoever that 'someone' is, he's a crazy man. I've never seen a cheek **that** swollen. " Riku kept rubbing the ice cube in circles while he talked with the brunette. " Does it hurt? "

" Not that much. " the other replied. " _Now that the cold killed the pain..._ " he mentally added. He almost pouted when Riku stood up and the cold cube left his cheek. The older teen threw it in the kitchen's sink, then he came back in the living room and sat on a chair, next to Sora.

" So, how was junior high school like? " the green-eyed teen suddenly asked.

" Hell. " the other simply replied.

" Was it that bad? " Riku asked, laughing slightly. If only he knew it truly was like hell for his friend. " Well, I didn't like it that much either. The other kids made fun of my hair a lot. They'd call me 'grump ' or 'geezer'. "

" It's surprising that you didn't beat them up. " Sora replied, remembering his childhood when he was always with Riku at school.

" Who said I didn't? " the other proudly added. " I got suspended many times because of that, but damn, it felt great! Too bad mom never understood that. "

" Your mother... I wonder what she looks like. " the blue-eyed teen said.

" That's right, you never saw her! Well... She has eyes as green as mine. She has long black hair, thin lips, a perfect nose. She's really beautiful. " Riku described her, smiling all the while.

" Seems like she is. " Sora replied, nodding in agreement. " Do you think I'll ever meet her? " he asked. His friend took a good look at him. Somehow, Sora seemed younger and his eyes were almost shining with excitement.

" You wouldn't want that. " the green-eyed boy stated.

" Heh? Why? "

" She'd freak you out. She's... well, kinda strange. " Sora had a confused expression, so he explained. " She's a lot like Axel, personality-wise – except for his fetish for fire – which means she'd get on your nerves easily. "

" Oh... " the brunette just said, sounding clearly disappointed.

" But since she crashes here often, you might meet her one of these days. Just don't snap at her. "

" I wouldn't! " the other protested. " _Not now that I know what she looks like_. " he thought.

" If you say so. " Riku replied, shrugging. " What about you? What's your mother like? "

" ... " Sora took time to think about his answer. "_ She's the total opposite of your mother, in every ways._ " he thought. But he couldn't say that. " She's a bit cold, but she's nice, I guess. "

" _Now, that just sounded __**wrong**_" Riku thought, but it didn't show on his face at all. " Oh, okay. " He decided to not bother the other teen too much with that matter. He didn't know why, but it felt like the right thing to do at the moment.

" So... " Sora began, trying to keep them from being silent. He didn't like that one bit. " You're acting in a play, now? Is it going well? "

" I only got the job this morning. We're starting on Monday. But I'm not looking forward to it. "

" Why is that? " the brunette asked, tilting his head to the side.

" The other actors are creeping me out. Most of them seem to be nice people, but there are those two guys who gave me goose bumps. One was a cold man around the same age as Axel, and the other one was a girl reading a book from the Marquis de Sade. That's enough to figure her personality out, I tell you! " the older boy said, trembling a little.

" Sade's books aren't only porn. There is much more to them. "

" Did you actually read one of them, or what? " Riku asked, surprised.

" Some of them were nice. " the brunette admitted. " One of our teacher gave us the titles of the books who could be interesting for our studies. " he explained.

" ... " Riku couldn't say a single word. " _Why am I reacting like this?! He just told me he read some of Sade's books, not that he's hooking with hot cheeks every night or something!_ " he thought, mentally kicking himself. He cleared his throat, thinking about something – anything – to say all the while. " By the way, who's high school? You're in your last year now, aren't you? "

" Well, I – " Sora began but he was cut short when the door slammed open, a panting Roxas standing at the door frame.

" Riku! We need your opinion! Could you come over? " the blonde asked.

" Jeez, can't you practice by yourselves?! I'm not your manager, for crying out loud! " the silver-haired teen exclaimed, quite annoyed that the other interrupted their conversation. Sora took notice of that. He felt a little sorry for his friend, but he was also grateful he didn't have to continue. So, both went in Squall's place. It wasn't that much different from Riku's, just a little bit gloomier, as Sora guessed. But that wasn't what struck to him when he stepped inside. Many music instruments where scattered around the living room. He looked at them with wide eyes.

" You're musicians? " he asked, turning to face Squall.

" Why, **hello** there. " he sarcastically replied. " _That kid has no manners at all._ " he thought bitterly. " _Well, Cloud told me he was a good kid, I should give him another chance... maybe._ " " Indeed, we're all musicians. "

" Wow, I'd never have guessed. What are you playing? " the brunette asked.

" I'm playing the guitar. An electric one. " Squall told the teen.

" I'm the vocalist and I also write our songs with him! " Roxas exclaimed, beaming. " Axel's playing the drums, and Zexion is playing the bass. "

" Zexion? " Riku asked. " A guy as old as Axel? Silent type? Gray-blue hair? "

" Yeah, that looks like him." the blonde replied. " How do you know him? "

" He's acting in the same play as me. " the green-eyed boy replied. " Anyway, where are the others? "

" They went to buy us some drinks. Leon's fridge is empty. " the blonde explained.

" Leon? " Sora asked, tilting his head to the side.

" That's how we call Squall during rehearsals and concerts. Don't ask why he wants us to, he won't explain. " Roxas replied, laughing nervously.

" It just helps to boost my motivation. " the tall brunette replied.

" Oh, I think I know why, then. " Sora stated, his expression not changing at all. " That explains it. " he added, shrugging. Squall wasn't sure if the teen really knew the reason, and he didn't want to know.

" Whatever. " Squall stated, then he went in the kitchen.

" Hey, hey! Can you tell us why? " the blonde excitedly asked Sora, prodding his arm all the while.

" Since Cloud told me, I guess I can. " the brunette replied. " He told me he liked to call Squall 'Leon' while have sex. Seems like Squall likes it too. I don't see what's so great about it, though. "

" Everything's great about that! " Axel suddenly exclaimed as he entered the living room. He put the shopping bags on the sofa, then wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. He turned a little so that they were facing Roxas. Slipping a hand under the brunette's shirt, he whispered in his ear: " Your skin's so soft, Roxas. " Roxas, at this point, saw red, though he didn't exactly know why.

" And? Is that supposed to turn me on? Well, too bad for you, it doesn't. Now, go away. " Sora stated. Axel stepped back, frowning.

" What's your problem, man? Are you even human? " he asked, confusion written all over his face.

" You shouldn't play with people like that, Axel. " Zexion said. Riku jumped slightly. He hadn't noticed him until then. " This kid doesn't even know what you were trying to do, anyway. It's no wonder he didn't react. "

" Well, unlike **you**, I have self control. " the brunette snapped. Riku would have laughed if the blue-haired boy wasn't glaring at his childhood friend by now.

" Self control and knowledge are two different things, kid. " Zexion replied, slowly loosing his temper.

" So, knowledge makes you weak? Then, I'd rather be stupid than being a weakling like yourself. " Sora stated. And that was all Zexion needed to walk firmly towards the brunette. Roxas and Riku tried to stop him, only to be shoved to the ground. Sora, however, didn't back off nor flinch. He kept glaring at the other. " What? Are you going to beat me up, now? Well, go ahead. I'm used to it. But don't expect me to hold back. " Both kept glaring at each other for a while before Zexion's fists were clenched. And, surprisingly, all he did was punch the brunette's shoulder gently.

" You've got guts, kid. No one ever dared to piss me off like you did. " the older boy stated. Roxas and Riku, who eventually managed to get up, looked at him, completely dumbfounded. " The name's Zexion. "

" Sora. " the other replied. "_ What's wrong with him? I literally insulted him, and he's friendly now. What a freak._ " he thought.

" Axel, you asshole! Why didn't you try to help Sora instead of looking at them?! " Roxas exclaimed, throwing a can at his friend's head.

" Because I knew nothing would happen. And look, I was right! " the red head cheerfully exclaimed.

" **And** – " the blonde teen continued. " You fucking groped him **again**?! Do you wanna die or what?! " His eyes narrowed as they stared at the tall green-eyed boy.

" What's that strange smell all of a sudden? " Axel wondered out loud. " Oh yeah, it's **jealousy**! " he teased, dodging a second can that was thrown at him.

" Fuck off! Why would I be jealous?! " Roxas almost yelled.

" Hey, calm down. " Squall calmly told the boys. " Roxas, if you scream too much, you'll damage your voice and we don't want that to happen, do we? "

" No, we don't. " the blonde replied.

" Good. Now, let's get to work, guys. " the tall brunette stated. They retrieved their instruments and prepared themselves.

" Won't it bother the other residents? " Sora asked, as he sat on the sofa, in front of the band.

" Nah, no one's here at that time of the day. Hopefully. " Riku said, smiling at his friend. Sora stopped paying attention to Riku when the first notes were heard. Actually, Roxas began at the same time as Axel and Squall, which made Sora jump slightly in his seat.

( Franz Ferdinand: Do you want to )

_When I woke up tonight  
I said I'm gonna make somebody love me  
I'm Gonna make somebody love me  
And now I know, now I know, now I know  
I know that it's you  
You're Lucky, lucky, you're so lucky_

The group played the music, loud beats echoing through the small room. Sora felt them within him and he thought that he might just explode because of the music. It was a strange feeling but not bad at all.

_  
Well do ya, do ya, do ya wanna  
Well do ya, do ya, do ya wanna  
Wanna go where I never let you before_

Well do ya, do ya, do ya wanna  
Well do ya, do ya, do ya wanna  
Wanna go of what I never let you before

Well he's a friend and he's so proud of ya  
He's a friend and I knew him before ya  
Oh yeah

Well he's a friend and we're so proud of ya  
Your famous friend well I blew him before ya  
Oh yeah

Well do ya, do ya, do ya wanna  
Well do ya, do ya, do ya wanna  
Wanna go where I never let you before

Here we are at the transmission party  
I love your friends  
They're all so arty  
Oh yeah

When I woke up tonight  
I said I'm gonna make somebody love me  
I'm Gonna make somebody love me  
And now I know, now I know, now I know  
I know that it's you  
You're Lucky, lucky, you're so lucky

Well do ya, do ya, do ya wanna  
Well do ya, do ya, do ya wanna  
Wanna go of what I never let you before

Lucky, lucky, you're so lucky  
Lucky, lucky, you're so lucky  
Lucky, lucky, you're so lucky  
Lucky, lucky, you're so lucky  
Lucky, lucky, you're so lucky  
Lucky, lucky, you're so lucky

Yeahhh!! 

The last notes died down, and Roxas expectantly looked at Riku.

" So, what do you think of it? " the blonde asked, the other musicians looking in the same direction.

" There is no real meaning in those lyrics, isn't there? " Riku asked, arching an eyebrow.

" I think it's great that way. " Sora replied. Now, everyone had their attention turned towards him. " It has a good beat to dance to, the music can easily be liked by many people. The only thing that should be changed is the singing, I think. "

" What?! But – " Roxas began, his eyes narrowing a bit as he stared at Sora. But the brunette cut him off before he could continue.

" You should try to make it sexy, or at least suggestive. It should go according to the lyrics, you see what I mean? " Sora explained. " Try it. " And so, Roxas did. He only sang the first few lines, then he looked at the brunette again. " That's it! What do you think? " Sora asked, looking at Riku.

" It's way better. " the silver-haired boy admitted.

" I say we ask Sora the next time we need help. " Axel stated, the three other musicians nodding in agreement.

" Heh?! So, you guys just ditch me like that?! " Riku exclaimed, wide eyed.

" Yeah. " the others replied in unison.

" That won't do. " the brunette replied, surprising everyone. " I can't come here very often. How can I help you if I'm not with you? "

" He has got a point there. " Riku said, nodding. " Besides, even if he's not working, he still has to go to school and, as a consequence, he has homework to do. "

" But – " Sora began.

" Aw, come on, Riku! It's not like it'll take that much time to listen to us! Or... " Roxas trailed off, an evil grin plastered on his face. " Could it be you don't want us to have some time alone with **your** Sora? " he added, laughing at Riku's reaction.

" It-it's not like that! " the silver-haired teen exclaimed, his face turning a light shade of pink.

" Since when do you think I'm 'yours'? " Sora asked his childhood friend, sending the last blow. Now, the other's face was a deep red.

" Shut up, all of you! " Riku exclaimed as he ran out of the room. The band laughed, but Sora remained serious.

" My, I think he's mad at me, now. " the brunette sincerely said, a little worried. " You guys keep practicing, I'll go check on him. " he added as he went out of the studio. To his surprise, Riku didn't go really far. In fact, he was sitting in front of the entrance door. He was staring at the ceiling, his lips slightly parted. Seeing the other wasn't going to react, Sora sat by the silver-haired boy's side. " Are you angry? "

" Nope. Just thinking. " Riku replied, his voice sounding pretty calm now.

" 'kay. " the brunette said, then he remained silent and stared at his feet. They heard the other boys playing, the sound muffled by the closed door. " They're really good. " the blue-eyed boy commented.

" Yeah. They've been together for a while now. Day by day they're getting better. " Riku replied, sighing. " I've been following them since their stage debut. Seeing them having so many fans makes me kinda proud of them. "

" Mother hen. " Sora said, glancing at the other.

" Hell, yeah! " the green-eyed teen told his friend, laughing all the while. Once he calmed down, he took Sora's hand in his, not noticing his childhood friend's body tensing up at the contact. " Sora, promise me we'll never be apart again. " the older boy suddenly said. Sora turned his head to face his friend and he wasn't that much surprised to see that he was actually staring back at him.

" Why do you say that? " the brunette wondered out loud, frowning.

" ... " Riku looked away and squeezed his friend's hand tighter. " You changed Sora. A lot. And it's scaring me. " he eventually admitted. " You seem so distant, even towards me. I don't want to lose you again. " He blushed like mad, realizing what he just said. " I mean, you're a great friend and I don't want that **friendship** to ever end. " he quickly corrected. Sora smiled gently at him, which contradicted with the words he pronounced.

" To tell you the truth, I didn't want to see you again. " the brunette bluntly said. He knew this was going to hurt Riku. A lot. But he had to say it.

" What? But... " Riku said, his voice quivering a little. He bit his bottom lip nervously, trying to understand. But what was there to understand? He couldn't remember doing anything bad to Sora or anything else that could make him hate him. Sora hated him, didn't he? " You don't like me any more? " he asked, sounding like a child who was betrayed. At least, the last part was true.

" It's not like that. " the blue-eyed boy replied, looking at his feet again with those almost dead eyes. Riku shuddered every time he saw them. " I don't hate you. I never would. "

" Then why? " Riku insisted. He wanted to understand, but the other wasn't helping him at all.

" You shouldn't be near me often, that's all I can say. " Sora got up and made his way towards the door to Squall's studio. " We should go back, or they will imagine things again. " he added as he entered. Riku stayed there, on the floor, and stared at the door before him. Yeah, Sora had changed. He didn't know why, but he was determined to find the answer to that question.

------

The rest of the day passed by fast. Roxas and Squall noticed the change of mood between the two friends and they looked at each other, having some sort of silent conversation. It was getting late, so Roxas decided to go back home.

" Wait for me, Roxas! " Axel exclaimed as he grabbed his jacket. " I'll walk you home! " He ran to catch up with the blonde in the stairs, almost tripping in them.

" Don't run like that! See, I'm waiting for you. " the blue-eyed boy stated as he stopped walking. Once Axel was next to him, he kept walking down the stairs.

" What's with that concerned expression of yours? Don't tell me that little brain is actually thinking? " the red head teased as he poked Roxas' head.

"Stop that, already! " the younger boy exclaimed, shoving the other's hand. " But you were right about the concerned part. " he admitted. They were walking down the crowded streets. There always were people in the city, be it during the day or the night. Axel didn't like that Roxas was going home by himself this late. They already had an argument about that fact long ago. Roxas kept telling him he would be alright with all the people around him, but the taller boy wouldn't hear it and kept walking him home. So, after a while, Roxas gave up.

" What is it about this time? You're still thinking about what happened between me and Sora? Don't worry 'bout that, you're the only one who matters to me. " the older man reassuringly said.

" You're so self-centred... " the blonde said, heaving a long sigh. " It **is** about Sora. And also Riku. "

" Oh, I see what you mean. There was a drastic change of mood when they came back from who knows where. Riku's really hurt, even I could tell. "

" Yeah. I don't know what happened, but it was definitely Sora's doing. " the blonde said. Axel nodded in agreement. " He's a good kid, but there's something creepy about him. "

" Now, you know why I don't like it when you glare at me with these eyes of yours. "

" I'm not talking about his gaze, bonehead. " Roxas snapped. " Did you notice his cheek? "

" Who didn't? It was as big as the Texas! "

" You're overdoing it, again. But well, it was swollen, indeed. He didn't want to tell me what happened. And I'm sure he didn't tell Riku either, which means – "

" That he's hiding something. " the green-eyed man continued. " Something he's probably ashamed of. Maybe he has a violent boyfriend? "

" **Boy**friend? What makes you think that he swings that way? "

" Aw, come on, Roxas! He's totally fuckable! "

" That has nothing to do with being queer. "

" If I'm the one saying he is, then it has a meaning! " Axel proudly said. Roxas hold back a laugh, but failed.

" Axel, you'd think anything with a hole is fuckable. " Roxas answered, laughing like mad.

" Ugh, you're so gross sometimes... " the other replied, a little hurt by the statement he just heard. " And, just as a reminder, any hole doesn't fit my standards. "

" Does mine fit them? " the blue-eyed boy seductively asked.

" Okay, young man. We'll stop this conversation **right now**. " the taller boy stated as he walked faster in an attempt to lose his friend among the crowd.

" Come on, Axel! Tell me! I'm just curious about it! " the blonde added, laughing like mad at his friend's reaction. He was so going to pay for it later...

------

Becca: Sora, honey, if you keep being such a jerk, people will hate you.

Sora: Like it's **my** fault.

Riku: But it is! pouts

Sora: Yeah, whatever. I don't care any more... walks away

Becca: Now, that's what I call OOCness! XD Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Somehow, writing this story is way more difficult than my previous one! I wonder why... I have many ideas, but it seems like it's too late to let you know about them. Yes, it's definitely way too early! I'll just leave some hints here and there so that you're not bored. Okay, I'll stop there with the rambling. (sorry) Now, I know what you're thinking: "Roxas says such gross things! " and so on. Heh, it's funny how I tend to say such things myself. ; That sentence was one I told to someone once. (not literally, but that was almost the same) I just loved the expression that person had! I'm such bad egg... Just to let you know, more of them might come in the next chapters.

As usual, thank you very much for your comments! They make me write more and more! (and faster) See you! -


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts characters aren't mine.

------

It had been a month since Sora began his second job at Riku's place. It was a tad tiring at first, but the brunette managed to get used to this new pace. From time to time, he'd hang out with Squall's band and stay with them during practice. That didn't last long though, and no one knew why he suddenly stopped seeing them.

" Hey, Sora! Wait for me! " Cloud called as he exited the restaurant. Both boys were going home a little later than usual. He place was cramped that day, thus they had to stay for a while until the night shift arrived – which wasn't usually necessary, seeing no one came at the restaurant so late. " I had a nice chat with Squall yesterday. Guess what we talked about? "

" Maybe about buying a new bed to replace the one you guys broke the other day? " the brunette replied.

" Yeah, and – No! We never broke any bed, or any other furniture for that matter! " Cloud said, pouting. " We were talking about **you**. "

" And you call it a 'nice chat'? My, I knew you were a weird one... " Sora trailed off, kicking a rock that happened to be on his way. Just its luck...

" You didn't go to his band's rehearsals lately, and he was just wondering why. "

" ... "

" Besides, he also told me that you were pretty friendly to them but then, all of a sudden, you started to act coldly again. How come? "

" You ask too many questions. Mind your own business. " the brunette snapped.

" Sora, you know I didn't mean to – "

" See you tomorrow. " the other cut him off, then he ran towards his friend's house. " _I can't get close to anyone, that's why I'm being an ass! _" Sora thought as he climbed the stairs to Riku's apartment. " _I can't let them be close to me, or else they'll –_ " His train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted as he shot an older boy walking in his direction a glance. A boy he knew all too well.

" Hey, if it isn't Sora. " the boy said. It seemed like he remembered the brunette too.

" G-good evening, Miyamoto. " Sora replied, looking at the wall.

" Wow, don't be so cold. Just call me Kaoru. " the boy named Kaoru said, grabbing the blue-eyed boy's wrists as he pinned him against the nearest wall. " Like you used to. " he whispered in the smaller teen's ear.

" Stop that. " Sora snapped as he glared at the other boy.

" You weren't so reluctant back then. " Kaoru said. He was leaning forward and his lips were almost pressed against Sora's.

"_ Let him kiss you. Then, you'll just bite his lip as hard as you can. That'll teach him._ " the brunette thought. His glare never faltered.

" Well, he is **now**. " someone said. They pushed Kaoru unceremoniously and stood before the brunette. " Leave. " The other boy said nothing and did what he was told. " You okay? " Sora eventually looked up at the man who helped him.

" Thanks, Squall, but I didn't really need your help. " Sora said as he passed the man.

" Acting all bitchy again? " he asked he followed the blue-eyed teen. " At first, I thought it was only because I was a stranger to you, but it seems like even Riku isn't spared. "

" What do you want exactly? " the teen asked, now facing Squall.

" An explanation. "

" Can't help you if you're so vague. " Sora coolly replied, shrugging all the while. He was about to open the door to Riku's studio, but his wrist was caught and he was pushed against a wall... once again. But not for the same reason this time.

" You **know** what I'm talking about. " Squall spat, glaring at Sora. " I don't mind it if you're acting like a fucking bastard towards me, but the others aren't taking it as indifferently as I do. Riku, for example, isn't quite amused by this sick act of yours. Neither is Roxas. So, you better stop this before I – "

" What the hell are you doing?! " Riku exclaimed as he walked into the corridor and towards the two. " Squall, let him go! " he ordered.

" Is that what you really want? " the man asked, uncertain.

" Of course, it is! " the silver-haired boy answered, narrowing his aqua eyes. Sighing, the tall brunette let go of Sora and walked away.

" _Just go and apologize to him!_ " the brown-haired teen thought as he watched Squall going away. " _But... He'll want answers to his questions if I do._ " So, he didn't move an inch.

" How come you two were fighting? I've never seen him so angry before. " Riku asked, confusion written all over his face.

" Dunno. " the brunette lied. " _It's not like I could tell him, anyway. That would only bring more problems._ " he thought at the same time.

" Anyway, I just wanted to inform you that it wasn't necessary for you to do the cleaning tonight. Actually, I'm having guests so I did it a few hours ago. " he sheepishly said. " Sorry. " he added.

" It's okay. Have fun, then. " the brunette replied and then, he nodded to himself. " _Just my luck..._ "

------

" You're back, Leon! Took you long enough! " Axel said as Squall entered his living room, where everyone was waiting for him.

" Shut up. " the brunette snapped.

" Is it me or did he just snap at me? Why?! It's so unfair! " the red head said as he pouted. " Roxaaaaaaaas, console me! " he added, looking at the blonde teen who was sitting on the sofa.

" Do it yourself. " the blue-eyed boy snapped.

" Not you too! " Axel whined.

" It's not a first for Roxas. " Zexion commented.

" If only Sora was here. I'm sure he'd stand up for me. " the green-eyed man said, sighing.

" Do you think he actually knows what 'standing up for someone' means? " the blue-haired boy sarcastically asked.

" Now that you ask... " Axel trailed off, which earned him a snigger coming from Zexion.

" Stop that. Both of you. " Roxas ordered. The two boys looked at him, completely dumbfounded.

" You're still defending him after what he's done to us? " Axel asked.

" What did he do? " the blonde replied. " Okay, he's not coming as often as he used to, but I'm sure he has his reasons. "

" You and your theory... " Zexion trailed off, now clearly annoyed.

" It is **not** a theory. It is a fact. " Their conversation was interrupted as someone knocked at the door.

" 'Coming. " Squall muttered. Everyone followed his every movements and then, they relaxed when they noticed it was Cloud who was standing at the door frame. " Something's wrong. " the tall brunette immediately noted once he glanced at his lover, who didn't reply. " Tell me. "

" It's nothing, don't worry. " the blonde softly replied and quickly kissed Squall on the lips before entering in the living room. " Hi, guys! " he added. The other boys only nodded as a reply.

" Cloud... " the grey-eyed man began, running a hand in his hair. " If something's on your mind, it's better to talk about it with someone. I thought you already knew that. "

" ... " Cloud glanced at his boyfriend, then nodded. " It's Sora. "

" WHAT?! **HIM** AGAIN?! " Squall shouted, making everyone jump in surprise. " He'd better not be in my way again or else, I'll just kill him. " he added as he clenched his fists.

" It-it's okay, Squall. It was my fault anyway. I was being too nosey. "

" Don't tell me he also snapped at you? " Roxas asked, lifting his eyebrows. When Cloud nodded in agreement, he added: " It must be something serious, then. "

" That's what I think too. " the taller blond admitted. " But he always keeps everything to himself and pushes everyone away. "

" It's no wonder he has no friends. " Zexion once again commented.

" **I'm** his friend. " Cloud retorted.

" So am I. " Roxas added.

" Same goes for me. " Axel said. The small group eyed him suspiciously. " I totally agree with Roxas. I'm sure Sora's hiding something and that there **is** a reason for him to act like that. "

" Since when do you agree to that too? " the blonde teen asked, arching an eyebrow.

" Since you told me you didn't love me. I mean, just look at me and my sexy body. There **must** be a good reason for you to not want it badly. "

" AXEL ! " everyone said at the same time.

" Back to the point – " Squall said. " Do you know why the kid's a bitch? " Cloud frowned a bit at the word his lover used while talking about Sora, but he shrugged it off.

" Promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even Riku. Especially him. " The boys seemed kind of surprised, but they still nodded. " All I know is that Sora's mother is currently in the psychiatric ward of this town's hospital. "

" What? " Roxas and Squall asked in unison. Axel and Zexion's eyes were widening.

" I don't know why she ended up there. But what I know for sure is that she's physically and mentally abusing him everytime he visits her. "

" Why does he keep going there if she's mistreating him? " the blue-eyed teen asked.

" He wouldn't reply each time I ask him the same time. " Cloud replied as he shook his head. " He'd only snap at me and walk away, like he did tonight. "

" It would be easier for him to talk about it. " Axel said.

" I think he doesn't like to talk about his problems. Maybe he thinks he'd annoy people if he did. " the blonde man wondered out loud without realizing it.

" He should know we'd listen to him, though! " Roxas exclaimed, pouting.

" How does this concern is behaviour? " Squall asked, arching an eyebrow.

" Sora used to live in my neighbourhood a year ago. He was a nice kid. It was easy to be befriended by him. But since his mother got admitted to hospital, he's changed a lot. " Cloud explained.

" He isn't and has never been the kind to befriend someone, even in middle school. " someone said. The group jumped and looked at the boy standing at the door frame.

" Riku, don't scare us like that! " Roxas said, placing a hand on his chest in a useless attempt to calm down.

" Is **he** here? " the tall brunette asked, narrowing his eyes.

" No. I told him to go home. " the silver-haired boy said. " I just can't face him any more. " he added as he slumped onto the sofa, next to Roxas.

" Riku... " the blonde began, worry written all over his face. He wanted to help his friend but he didn't know what to do or to say.

" Do you know Kaoru? He's living on the fourth floor. " Squall asked Riku, out of the blue.

" I heard of him. He's that famous baseball player, right? "

" Yeah. And it seems like he knows Sora pretty well. "

" Sora? How come? " Riku asked, blinking in confusion.

" How should I know? " Squall almost snapped. " I only saw them nearly making out in the corridor. "

" WHAT?! " the others exclaimed.

" But Sora clearly didn't like it. Anyway, I thought it would be a good thing to warn you, Riku. I guess you know what people say about Kaoru? " Squall asked.

" I know it all too well. That bastard. " Riku answered through greeted teeth.

" Do you hate him that much? " Axel asked. " Maybe you really **are** possessive about Sora. "

" Although the fact that they know each other bothers me, it's not the reason why I can't stand the guy. A little while after I moved out here, he asked me to have dinner with him... among other things. " the teen admitted as he blushed.

" Women weren't enough... " Squall teased.

" You're wrong! " the silver-haired boy exclaimed. " I'm not attracted to guys! "

" Really? But I remember you were blushing when I kissed you that evening. " Roxas said. " Okay, I was drunk at the time, but – "

" You kissed him?! " the red head cut the boy off. " How could you, Roxas? "

" Anyone would blush in this kind of situation! " Riku said.

" Once again, back to the point – " Squall interrupted them. " What are we going to do about Sora? "

" He knows too much. We should get rid of him. " Axel said, faking being deep in thought.

" Seriously, what do we do? " Cloud asked as he sat on the sofa's armchair. " I'm afraid this will end badly if we do nothing to help him. "

------

The sun's light was shining in a small white room. Sora slowly woke up and shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand.

" _I don't remember falling asleep. And this isn't my room._ " he thought as he slowly regained consciousness. He tried to sit up but found it impossible.

" You might want to lie for a while before leaving. " a woman said, pushing the brunette to make him lie on the bed.

" Sara? Why am I in your office? " the teen asked.

" It's all thanks to your mother again. " she sarcastically said.

" Oh, that's right. " the brunette answered, laughing half-heartedly. He was visiting his mother and she had a sudden outburst and threw a vase at his head. And then, he passed out. He lifted a hand towards his forehead and his digits made contact with a compress.

" It won't leave a scar, so don't worry. The cut wasn't that deep. " Sara said. She handed him a glass of water, which he gladly accepted. " How long have I been unconscious? " he asked.

" Merely an hour. "

" ... " The teen thought for a while before talking. " How is she doing now? "

" Forget about her. You should worry about yourself first. " Sara firmly stated.

" I **have** to care for her. That's the price I have to pay for being born. " the blue-eyed boy replied. Sara was speechless for a few seconds and could only stare at him.

" Oh my God, Sora. What did she make you believe? " she asked. Her voice was quivering and tears threatened to roll down her pale cheeks.

" I'm feeling better, I should go home. Thank you, Sara. " Sora said as he left the room without glancing at the nurse. He exited the building and was greeted by a flash of lightning. He realized at that time that it wasn't the sunlight that awoke him. " _I guess I was really dazed..._ " he wondered. Glancing at his wristwatch, he noticed he'd make it right in time at Riku's. " _Merely an hour, she said..._ " he sarcastically thought. He ran to the bus stop to shield himself from the rain, but when he was finally there, he was already soaked. Hopefully, the ride was a quick one and soon, he was in Riku's studio.

" I guess it's raining. " the green-eyed boy said, smirking.

" How did you know? " the brunette sarcastically asked. " Do you have a towel? "

" You should take a bath or else, you'll catch a cold. " Riku said. He stared at Sora for a while.

" Do I have something on my face? " the brunette asked.

" Actually, yeah. What did you do this time? " the other said, pointing at the compress on his childhood friend's forehead.

" I fell and hit the corner of a table. " the blue-eyed boy lied. " You don't mind if I take a bath, then? "

" Don't you understand you have no other choice? " Riku asked, smirking again.

" I'll be quick, then. " the other replied as he walked towards the bathroom.

" Take your time. " the older boy said, following him in. " Just to let you know, it takes some time for the water to become warm. " He took towels from a cupboard and handed them to the brunette. Then, he went in the corridor while his friend ran himself a bath. " Are you in? " he asked after a while.

" Well, yeah. Why? " Sora answered. He stared blankly at Riku as he entered in the bathroom and sat before the tub, his back facing the brunette and leaning against it. " _Is he intending to stay here the whole time? _ " the brunette thought.

" Argh, okay, I can't keep it to myself, I have to tell you! You might hate me when you hear it, but at least, I won't feel bad any more. " the taller boy said.

" _Seems like he is._ " Sora thought, making himself comfortable. " _A hot bath is the best after walking in the rain._ "

" The other day, I lied to you. I wasn't waiting for guests. " the green-eyed boy admitted as he looked at his feet.

" Okay. " the brunette replied.

" Okay? That's all you have to say? " the other asked as he turned around and leaned his forearms on the tub's border, resting his chin on them.

" What do you want me to say, then? "

" I dunno... You could ask why I lied? " Riku offered, looking straight at his friend's eyes. Sora sighed.

" Why? " he eventually asked.

" Well, I'm not feeling quite comfortable around you any more. " Riku sincerely said.

" _Look who's talking... At least, __**you're**__ not taking your bath right now... _" the brunette thought.

" A while ago, you told me you still considered me as a friend, and also that you didn't want to see me again. Now, you know it doesn't make any sense? " the older boy asked, pouting.

" But it makes sense to me. " Sora replied, picking a vanilla shower gel. " I didn't think you'd like vanilla. "

" Roxas uses it. He left it here, since he sleeps here from time to time. But don't try to change the subject. "

" All you have to know is that I'm acting like that because I care for you, okay? It's no use to ask any more questions, 'cause I won't answer. " the brunette explained, then he handed the sponge to Riku. " Can you wash my back, please? "

" Heh? Wha... Excuse me? " the other stuttered.

" Don't tell me you're embarrassed? After all, you've been talking to me during my bath. "

" Idiot, I'm **not** embarrassed. I just wasn't paying attention. I was kinda distracted by your arms. " the green-eyed man said. " They're quite skinny. Your whole body as well, now that I look at it. "

" Riku, you're lucky we're the only ones here, because people might misunderstand. And stop looking. "

" Come on, it's not like I didn't know what a boy's naked body looks like. Look I'll help you feel at ease. " the older teen said as he stood up and undressed.

" _Bonehead, it's only making me feel nervous! You don't realize what you're doing!!_ " Sora thought, mentally panicking. Of course, it didn't show on his face. " You don't need to go so far, you know. " he calmly said. He stared at the wall while his friend sat in the tub.

" Turn around now, if you still want me to wash your back. "

" I thought you weren't listening? " the blue-eyed boy asked, arching an eyebrow.

" Somehow, I was. " the other said, shrugging. Sora turned around and Riku gently rubbed his back. The brunette was glad the tub was big. It would feel weird if his friend's body was pressed against his. Thinking about it sent shivers going down his spine.

" You cold? You have goosebumps. " Riku noticed.

" I'm fine. " the other replied. Suddenly, he felt cold digits brushing against his skin, next to his shoulder blade.

" What's that scar? It's deep, too. " the silver-haired boy asked, staring at said mark.

" I don't remember. " Sora lied. He flinched when Riku pressed his fingers too strongly on it. In fact, there were times when the scar was still hurting.

" So-sorry! " Riku exclaimed, noticing that he actually hurt the other. " I didn't mean to. " he added. He timidly leant forward and brushed his lips against the scar, remembering that it'd soothe his pains whenever his mother did the same thing on his scratches when he as a kid.

" Stop that, Riku. It's weird. " the brunette said as he turned his head to look at him.

" ... " The older boy was speechless. Why was Sora blushing? ... " Fuck! It – It's not what you think! I was just trying to cheer you up. I mean – "

" As long as you don't do those things again, it's okay. " Sora said. " But don't forget that boys as old as us don't bath together, unless they're really intimate. " he added, grabbing a towel and getting out of the tub.

" I didn't plan on doing that. You seemed unnerved to be the only one na- "

" Okay, okay, I understand. " the blue-eyed teen cut the other off as he wrapped the towel around his waist. " Could I borrow clothes? " he added, looking at Riku.

" Yeah, sure. I'll go get them. " the other replied, standing up and wrapping a towel around him too.

" I'll wait for you in the living room. " Sora said as he headed for said room, which he wished he never did when he saw who entered in the studio.

" Hey, I'm lucky tonight! " Axel exclaimed, beaming at the nice view that greeted him.

" Why do you say that? " Roxas added, entering too. " Hey, Sora! You're here! "

" Well, yes. " the brunette replied in a matter-of-fact tone. " _If Roxas' with him, Axel won't try anything._ "

" Now, I'm really curious as to what's under that towel. Do you mind if I take a look? " the red head asked, walking towards the brunette.

" Yeah, I mind it. The towel's **not** moving. " Sora warned.

" I used to think I was thin, but you're thinner than me! How is that possible? " Roxas asked. He grabbed the teen's arm and took a look at it. " Do you even have muscles around those bones? "

" Now that you say it, he does have a thinner body than you. " Axel told the blonde. He stood next to him and inspected the almost bare body. " Do you eat properly? "

" Do you even have something to eat at home? I can help you, if you want! " Roxas offered.

" Same here. Someone in my family holds a supermarket and gives me free food regularly. I can share. " the taller man added.

" ... " Sora stared at them, blinking. He couldn't do anything else for a few seconds. And then, he laughed. And it was sincere this time. It was the others' turn to be speechless. Even Riku didn't say a word when he came back from his bedroom with clothes in his arms after he changed.

" Thank you, but I'm eating well. " the brunette replied once he calmed down. " What's with the sudden generosity, anyway? " he asked. It sounded harsh but the words slipped out. Fortunately, the three were beginning to get used to that.

" It's not sudden! You know you can count on us, right? " Roxas said, faking a pout.

" I knew, but I didn't expect it seeing my behaviour towards you. I guess pushing you away was useless. " Sora shrugged and stared at the floor.

" Why did you push us away? Maybe you don't like our company? " the blond asked, frowning. Anyone could tell he was hurt.

" On the contrary. You guys are great. And that's why I tried to break our bonds. "

" Because you care for them, right? " Riku offered. His childhood friend nodded in agreement. He took the clothes Riku handed out to him and went in the bathroom to change.

" How did you know that was the reason? " Axel asked, dumbfounded.

" That's what he told me a few minutes ago. He is cold towards me because he cares for me. "

" That's not logic. " Roxas stated as he sat on the sofa, Axel following suit. " Yet, it could be if he explained everything to us. But I think it's too early for the moment. " He heaved a sigh.

" We have to make him comfortable with us first. " Axel stated. He folded his arms to his chest and thought for a while.

" We could ask him to come to that club with us. " Roxas offered.

" But it was supposed to be a date! " the red-haired man exclaimed.

" We can go on a date later. " the blue-eyed boy replied, shrugging.

" You're going out with Axel, now? " Riku asked, arching an eyebrow.

" I'm considering it. "

Sora came back in the living room to get a duster he left in the broom closet. Riku's clothes were way too large for him, but he didn't seem to mind. He glanced out the window. The rain was still pouring.

" You can spend the night here if you want. " Riku offered, figuring what his friend was thinking.

" I can't. I have to go to work tomorrow and I just can't go there dressed like this. " the brunette replied, pulling on the T-shirt he was wearing to show how big it was for him.

" That's right. And you don't have your uniform either. " the silver-haired teen added.

" He's wearing a uniform at work? I'd like to see it! " Axel exclaimed, grinning like a madman.

" Dumbass, it's for school! " Riku said, rolling his eyes.

" But I don't go to school any more. " the brunette quietly said.

" What?! But – Wait a minute... " the silver-haired boy told Sora, then he thought for a while. " Oh, that's right. You already graduated. "

" ... " Sora didn't answer.

" ... You did, right? "

" ... "

" Something's fishy. " the red-haired man commented.

" Sora, answer me, please. " Riku insisted.

" It's no big deal, so don't make such a – " Sora began but was cut off.

" How isn't it a big deal?! What about college? "

" He's right, kid. " Axel added. Roxas nodded in agreement.

" Listen, I didn't choose to quit high school, okay? Things can't be changed, so put up with them just like I do. " the brunette snapped, walking towards the kitchen. But Riku's voice stopped him before he was in the small corridor.

" Are you happy like this? "

" Yeah. " the younger boy lied, then walked away.

" Another lie. " Riku muttered between greeted teeth. " Everything he says is a lie. " Sora was still standing in the corridor and heard his friend's words, but no one noticed him.

" I'm sorry, Riku. " the brunette whispered. That night, he cleaned really hard to prevent himself from thinking too much...

------

Axel: That's right! Clean, woman!

Sora: ...Shut up, you rabbit.

Axel: Rabbits are cute! But I'm an exception. I'm a hot rabbit!

Sora: 'Stupid' would fit better.

Riku: nods in agreement For once, you tell the truth.

Sora: We'll talk about it in the next chapters, if you don't mind.

Becca: Yes, please, because I don't want people to know everything yet! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. If things seem confusing, it's normal. It'll be explained later, little by little. Sora's reaction towards his friends is logical once you know everything. But I'll let you ponder about that!

Once again, thank you very much for your reviews! I love you all! See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts' characters aren't mine._

_------_

_" Sora! What are you doing here? __" a ten years old Riku asked as he entered in the bathroom. " I've been looking for you for a while. Come out! " But the small brunette didn't. The older boy listened to the sound the sobbing child was doing and eventually found the toilet where his friend was. Sora was sitting on the floor, curled up into a shivering ball. " There, it's alright now. I'm with you. " Riku said as he sat beside the other and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders. " Why do you always hide when you cry, anyway? " he added as he glanced at the brunette._

_" Because boys don't usually cry. " Sora almost whispered, not sobbing any more._

_" But you're crying. " Riku teased. " Mom told me there are times when a boy cry, and that it's not something bad. "_

_" Re-really? " Sora asked, looking at his friend who nodded in agreement._

_" When you weren't coming to school for a whole week, I kept crying every night. I was ashamed when mom discovered it but then, she told me it wasn't wrong for a boy to cry sometimes. " the older boy explained, his hand now rubbing Sora's back. " By the way, who told you that? " he asked._

_" ... " Sora stared at the floor and said nothing for a few seconds. " Dad. "_

------

The sound of his alarm clock woke Sora up. He pushed a button to stop the annoying sound and sat up as he rubbed a spot near his shoulder blade. He winced when he realized that it hurt a lot though he barely pressed his fingers against it.

" It's been a while since I had dreams about my childhood... " he wondered out loud. He went in his little bathroom and took a shower. He rested his forehead against the wall and let the hot water pour on his tense body. He then picked clothes from his closet and quickly dressed. He grabbed his coat, his apartment's keys, locked the door and headed for Cid's restaurant. No customers were inside yet, which meant he'd have some time for himself... But it also meant that Tifa was going to ask questions to which he didn't want to answer.

" Good morning, Sora! " she greeted him. She almost immediately added: " Wow, what's that compress on your face? What happened? "

" I hit a table when I fell. " he lied. That lie seemed to work with Riku, so why not with her?

" You should be careful, clumsy boy! " Tifa teased, poking him in the shoulder.

" Yes, ma'am. " he replied, trying hard not to roll his eyes. He went to his locker, took his coat off and put his white apron on – which he hated to wear more than anything else. But Cid obliged them to, so he obeyed. He didn't like his job at all, but he still wouldn't risk to lose it.

" Sora! Customers are there! " Tifa called. That was the beginning of another long day.

Around thirteen o'clock, most of the midday customers left and the brunette sighed in relief, until a bunch of teenage boys came in. He adjusted his clothes and went in the restaurant to greet them.

" Hey, Sora! How are you doing? " Roxas asked as he sat at a large table, his friends following suit.

" So, that's where you're working. " Axel said as he took a look around him. " It's nice. "

" Good afternoon, guys. " Sora politely replied. " And welcome to Cid's Palace. "

" You sound so professional... And **almost** sociable. " Zexion commented, a smirk plastered on his face.

" Look who's talking. " Sora replied. " Anyway, let me know when you want to order your meals. " he added.

" No, no, no. " someone said behind the small brunette who turned back to face them. " **I'll** take care of them and you. You still haven't eaten. " Cloud said. " Hi, guys! You doing well? "

" Hello. " Squall replied as he stared at his lover. How he loved how Cloud looked with that apron of his... Too bad there were so many clothes under it.

" What about you? " Sora asked, tilting his head to the side and looking at the blonde man.

" I already ate, so don't worry and sit. I'll take the order. " Cloud insisted as he made his young colleague sit next to Squall.

" Well... " Roxas trailed off as his eyes glanced through the menu. " I'll have French fries with a beef burger and some salad, please. "

" I'll take the dish of the day. " Riku said.

" Same for me. " Axel and Zexion told Cloud at the same time.

" I'll have the same as usual. " Squall said.

" Okay. " the blonde man said as he jotted notes down on his notepad. " What will you drink? "

" Water will be perfect. " some of them replied, and the rest nodded in agreement.

" Alright. What about you, Sora? " Cloud asked, now looking at said brunette.

" I'll have French fries with fried chicken. I'll drink water too. " Sora said, and quickly added: " And if there are painkillers, could you bring me one pill, please? My head hurts. "

" Of course it's hurting with that wound you have. You should be careful. " the blonde man told the brunette.

" It's not like I did it on purpose. " the other snapped.

" That's not completely right. " Cloud snapped back. Sora narrowed his eyes and the older boy understood that it was the end of the conversation or, more likely, he had to stop talking about his wound and the one who did it to him.

" I'll be right back. " Cloud said as he turned on his heels and walked away. Roxas – who was sitting across from Sora – could see the sadness that Sora couldn't entirely hide, but it seemed like he was the only one who saw it.

" Before I forget – " the blonde teen broke the silence, " We're playing at a local club tonight. Do you want to come? Riku will be there too. " Roxas told Sora who thought about it for a while.

" We'll go there together when you're done with work. " the silver-haired teen added. " The club is just a few blocks away from my place. "

" I guess it could be nice. " Sora replied. " Okay, I'll go. "

" Great! You'll see, it's better to listen to us when we're on stage! I'm sure you'll like it! " the blonde teen excitedly said, grinning.

During lunch, Sora could feel Squall's gaze on him, but he didn't pay attention to it. Maybe it was just his imagination? Cloud was still working in the restaurant, so maybe Squall was looking at his lover and not at him. And something else was bothering him anyway. Indeed, the small brunette's heart skipped a beat when he noticed a black-haired boy entering the room: Kaoru.

" _He is pale. What's going on?_ " Squall thought as he glanced at Sora once again. The wound on the teen's forehead was worrying him. Had his mother done this to him? He looked in the same direction as Sora and saw the boy who had been messing with him in the building's corridor the other day. Squall frowned. "_ There is or was definitely something between those two. _" he thought. Kaoru quickly exited the restaurant, not looking towards their table once.

" Hey, kid! Your pause is being too long. Go back to work, dammit! " Cid yelled from the door to the kitchen. Thankfully, people were used to him shouting.

" Well, you heard him. I have to leave you, guys. " Sora said and picked their plates up, then headed for the kitchen. And, once more, Squall frowned.

------

Club Aquatica was great, even if it's name sounded ridiculous. The place was decorated in greens and blues and fishnets were hanging on the walls. Thankfully, there weren't too many of them. Tables were surrounding a huge dance floor that people could also see from the first floor. When Sora entered, walking next to Riku, he noticed that there were only boys.

" Is it a gay club? " he asked his friend.

" No. " Riku replied. " At least, except for this week, it's not. "

" So, it changes every week? It's the first time I hear of that kind of club. " the brunette replied as they sat at a table next to the stage.

" Last week was lesbians' turn. Roxas said there were really cute girls among them. " the older boy explained. People were coming little by little and soon, all of the tables were taken and boys were dancing until the concert began.

" Hey, cuties! " a man called the two, his boyfriend dancing pretty close to him. " Wanna dance with us? "

" Thanks, but I'm not in the mood right now. Maybe later. " Sora replied. They nodded and kept dancing. " Or maybe you wanted to go? " he asked Riku whose face was turning a light shade of pink.

" Erm, no. " the green-eyed boy replied.

" Oh, that's right. You're only interested in women. " the brunette said, nodding in understanding. " I guess you only came for the concert. "

" Didn't you? "

" I did. " Sora truthfully said. The lights turned dim and the noise quietened down. People cheered as Roxas and his band walked on stage and placed themselves.

" Good evening, everyone! " Roxas said in the microphone. " I see many of you came. I'm glad! Thanks a lot! " Once again, people cheered. " Then, we'll have to give all we've got in this concert, as usual. " the blonde added as Squall began to play the melody for their first song. " Let's begin with – " Then, Zexion and Axel began playing too. " It's no good! "

(Depeche mode: It's no good)

_I'm going to take my time  
I have all the time in the world  
To make you mine  
It is written in the stars above  
The gods decree  
You'll be right here by my side  
Right next to me  
You can run, but you cannot hide_

Don't say you want me  
Don't say you need me  
Don't say you love me  
It's understood  
Don't say you're happy  
Out there without me  
I know you can't be  
'cause it's no good

" Wow, they were good in Squall's living room, but they're really better on stage! " Sora said over the music.

" He wasn't joking during lunch. They **are** talented! " Riku replied.

" I want to dance, now! Are you coming? " the brunette asked as he got up.

" No, thanks. Having my butt groped isn't something I enjoy. " the green-eyed boy said.

" Come on, they won't do anything! " the younger teen insisted. Seeing Riku wasn't going to move from his spot, Sora went on the dance floor alone and thought about nothing but dancing. He moved to the beat with a man for a while, chatting at the same time, until someone grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards the toilets that were empty. He was pushed against a wall, facing it and turning his head to the side to prevent his nose from being broken in the process. He glanced behind him to look at the one that was so going to get kicked in the crotch.

" We meet again. " the boy said, and the brunette immediately recognized the voice as Kaoru's.

Roxas' band had played about a dozen songs and they'd have to leave in a few minutes. Their fans were still asking for another song and they gladly fulfilled their request.

" It's a shame, but we'll have to part soon. I wish we could be together longer, but boss told us we had until twenty two, which is really nice of him, though not enough. But hey, a whole day wouldn't be enough either! " Roxas said, beaming.

" You guys are the greatest!! " some people yelled, which made the blonde laugh.

" Why, thank you. And since you are also great people, I'd like to dedicate this song to you. You might not understand a single word since it's written in my mother tongue, but know that what it means is that you mean a lot to us. " That being said, Zexion played when Roxas began his song.

(Matthieu Chedid: La bonne étoile)

_Terrien,  
Juste une poussière  
Dans un système solaire  
Une chose mystérieuse  
C'est rien,  
On est tous un peu flous  
Pas sûrs de nous du tout  
Dans la nébuleuse  
Ce soir,  
En regardant les étoiles  
J'ai vu dans le ciel  
Quelque chose qui brille, brille, brille_

_Earthling,_

_Just a dust_

_In a solar system_

_A mysterious thing._

_It's nothing._

_We are all a little blurred,_

_Not sure of ourselves at all_

_In the nebula._

_Tonight,_

_While looking at the stars_

_I saw something shinning, shinning, shinning_

_In the sky. _

_À la belle étoile_

_Quelques étoiles filantes_

_Et toi la bonne étoile_

_Autour de toutes ces figurantes_

_Under the stars_

_Some shooting stars,_

_And you, the lucky star_

_Around all of those extras._

_Visible,_

_À l'œil nu si on veut_

_Il fallait ouvrir les yeux_

_Sur ce point lumineux_

_Visible_

_To the naked eye, in a way._

_One had to open their eyes_

_About this luminous point._

_J'étais à des années lumières_

_De penser qu'un jour_

_Je pourrais y croire_

_Ça m'sidère ce désir qui monte en moi_

_I was light years away_

_From thinking that someday_

_I could believe in it._

_This feeling rising within me staggers me._

_À la belle étoile_

_Quelques étoiles filantes_

_Et toi la bonne étoile_

_Autour de toutes ces figurantes  
Under the stars,_

_Some shooting stars_

_And you, the lucky star_

_Around all of those extras._

_A la bonne étoile (x2)_

_Under the stars._

_J'étais à des années lumières_

_De penser qu'un jour_

_Je pourrais lui plaire_

_Ça m'sidère ce désir qui monte en moi  
I was light years away_

_From thinking that someday_

_It could like me._

_This feeling rising within me staggers me. _

_À la belle étoile_

_Quelques étoiles fuyantes_

_Et toi la bonne étoile_

_Autour de toutes ces figurantes_

_Et toi la bonne étoile (x3)_

_Under the stars,_

_Some hard-to-grasp stars_

_And you, the lucky star_

_Around all of those extras._

_And you, the lucky star._

Meanwhile, Sora was trapped by the last guy he wanted to see.

" Are you fucking stupid or what? " the brunette spat between greeted teeth. " Leave me

alone. "

" Too bad for you, but that's not possible. " Kaoru replied, leaving soft kisses on the smaller boy's neck. " I thought I forgot about you, but even after all those years, I'm still attracted to you to the point of going crazy. " he whispered in the other's ear.

" I wasn't, am not and will never be attracted to you, though. " Sora coldly replied. " This is my last warning: stop that **right now**. "

" Are you sure you want me to? " Kaoru asked.

" Why wouldn't I? "

" I don't know... 'Things' could happen if I had to stop. "

" What kind of things? Spill it, already! " the blue-eyed boy said, annoyed.

" Since when do you hang out with Riku Tenjo? " the black-haired man asked. The brunette's face paled at the mention of his friend's name. " If I remember correctly, he wants to be an actor, right? Do you think actors can be famous if people spread bad rumours about them? "

" Bad rumours? But you don't even know him. What rumours could you – " Sora began.

" I know **you**. " the older one cut the other off. " And a lot of things concerning your past. Now, we wouldn't want those things to cause Riku trouble, would we? Or blondie's band for that matter. It looks like you know that Leon too. Fuck, you know many popular guys, it seems. " Kaoru whispered in the teen's ear again and nipped at his earlobe.

" ... " Sora squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. " _Why did __**he**__ have to live in the same building as Riku's, out of all people? " _he bitterly thought. " What do you want? " he asked, glaring daggers at his attacker.

" Isn't it obvious? " Kaoru asked, sliding a hand under the brunette's shirt. " I think Riku will have to wait before seeing you, from now on. "

" We don't see each other. " Sora lied.

" Liar. I know you go to his apartment every evening. From now on, you'll come to mine first. " the black-haired boy happily said, and his tone made Sora literally sick. " I'll see you tomorrow, love! " Kaoru said, leaving the other who was emptying the content of his stomach in one of the toilets.

" _God, I'm in a fucking deep shit._ " the blue-eyed boy thought as he sat on the floor and rested his head against the toilet's wall. " _I knew seeing Riku again would only make him be in trouble. _"

------

" Riku! What did you think of our performance tonight? " Roxas asked, sitting at the same table as Riku.

" Awesome, as usual. " the silver-haired boy replied. " I don't see Squall. " he added as he glanced at the other members of the band.

" He wanted to have a pee. " Axel answered before someone else could. " And I don't see Sora. Where's he? "

" He's dancing. " Riku replied, shrugging all the while.

" And you didn't even go with him? " Axel exclaimed. " That's so uncool. "

" For once, he's right. " the blonde commented. Zexion nodded in agreement.

" Now, I did nothing wrong! It's not like someone's gonna hurt him or something! " Riku exclaimed, pouting.

" A fragile young man like him is the perfect target for perverts. And you know as well as me that this place is full of them. " Axel said, pointing to people behind him with his thumb.

" Friends of yours? " Zexion asked, a neutral expression on his face.

" No way! " the red-head snapped, frowning.

" Anyway, it would be better to not leave him alone. " Roxas continued. " I never come to this kind of places without Axel. Most of the guys are nice and only come to have fun, but there are always some people who want more than a dance with others. "

" I don't like to say this, but it's thanks to one of those bastards we met. " the red head said, sighing.

" I didn't know it was how you two knew each other. " Riku replied, blinking in surprise.

" Someone was being a little stubborn and wouldn't leave me alone. So, Axel came to me and pretended to be my boyfriend. That was pretty effective. "

" That hot kiss did the job. " the red-haired boy proudly said.

" We did **not** kiss. He simply hugged me. " the blonde corrected the other.

" Don't you think Leon's been off for quite a while? " Zexion interrupted the two.

" Maybe he's constipated? " Axel offered.

" Stupid. " Roxas simply said, then he took a look around them and spotted a huge brown-haired man with a scared face. " There he is. " Squall walked towards their table, a very pale Sora following him.

" Are you alright? " Roxas asked the smaller brunette.

" I'm just a little sick, but it's nothing to worry about. " Sora replied. " You were great. " he added, sitting next to Riku.

" Thanks! " Axel and Roxas replied at the same time, beaming.

" Did you have fun? " Riku asked the younger brunette.

" Yep. I talked a lot with a man named Zack. It seems like he only came to see their performance too. " Sora replied.

" Damn, Zack was here? " the blonde teen asked. He looked at Squall. " Do you think he's still here? "

" No chance. " the brown-haired man answered as he shook his head no. " It's too late for him to be out. I think he went back home already. "

" Do you know him? " Sora asked, arching an eyebrow.

" Leon does. " Zexion said.

" He's Cloud's cousin. " Squall replied.

" Oh, okay. " the younger brunette said.

The small group spent a few hours – thought it seemed like mere minutes – at the club until some of the boys began to be tired. Time is a cruel thing. It keeps running even if you don't want it to. No matter how hard you try, it won't stop, and Sora knew that all too well.

------

" Who ordered this? " the brunette asked, eyeing the order he was about to bring to customers.

" Table two. I told you that a minute ago. " Tifa replied, frowning. She was clearly worried. " You're completely out of it today. Are you sure nothing's wrong? "

" Once again, I'm alright. " the teen replied, sighing. " I'm just a little tired. " In fact, he was cold a few minutes ago, and now, it seemed like the room was like a huge oven.

" You could ask Cid to let you leave early. " the black-haired girl offered.

" NO! " Sora yelled, though he truly didn't mean to. " I mean, that would be a bad thing. I can't afford to lose money. "

" What good will it do you to have money if you spend the rest of your days in hospital? " Tifa asked.

" Tiredness never killed anyone... I think. " the teen replied. " _But I'd rather go to hospital than to Kaoru's... _" he thought.

" Now, bring that to table two before the guy dies of hunger. " she teased the other.

" Whatever. " the brunette muttered. When he exited the kitchen, Cloud appeared in the room.

" Did he tell you something? " he asked Tifa.

" No. Sorry. " she replied. " Squall does have a sixth sense after all. " she added after a little while.

" Yeah, and that's what truly worries me. " the blonde man said, frowning.

" Isn't it a good thing? "

" When it comes to Sora, it isn't. "

" He's not like the other boys of his age. They all complain because people don't understand them but for him it's convenient, it seems. " Tifa said, tapping her chin with her index finger. " We have to break that shell of his. " she stated, nodding to herself.

" If you want him to hate you, that's just the right thing to do. " Cloud snapped, narrowing his eyes as he faced her.

" Now, don't make such a face! " she replied, putting her hands on her hips. " Anyway, I'll ask Cid to let Sora go home so that he can rest. " she added, as she exited the kitchen and went in said man's office.

Sora found himself being kicked out of the restaurant early. At first, he thought Cid had a fit and was firing him but everything was as clear as day when the old man told him to rest at home. " _Tifa..._ " Sora thought bitterly. He knew she didn't mean to harm him, but she did. Being at work was helping him to not think about the evening, but now that he was alone it was all that was on his mind, and he felt sick again. " _I can't go home. I'll go crazy if I do._ " Without thinking, he took the bus and rode to the hospital. He needed to see Sara. He wouldn't probably tell her anything but seeing her always helped him. Maybe he could visit her mother at the same time? Maybe she'd be in a good mood this time and be nice to him. There had to be times when she didn't seem to hate his guts. He decided to see his mother before going to the nurse's office. "_Maybe Sara won't be there..._ " he suddenly thought. Well, it was too late to turn back anyway. Carefully and slowly, he knocked at his mother's door and heard her soft voice telling him to come in. He was surprised but happy to be greeted with her smiling face. But she quickly dropped her mask and her happy look turned into a disgusted one. And Sora's joy disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

" He-hello. " he quietly said as he sat on the single chair in the room. She kept glaring at him.

" So, you're trying to ruin the days I was supposed to spend without seeing that ugly face of yours too? " she spat. Her tray of food was still on a small table next to her bed.

" You didn't eat anything. " he noticed. " It's not good for your health. "

" Since when do you care for me, anyway? I wouldn't be here if you did in the first place. "

" I... I know that. " he whispered, staring at his hands resting on his lap. " I'm – "

" Did you know one of your friends' father works here? " the woman asked, a strange smile on her lips.

" Re-really? " the brunette asked. It was the first time she began a conversation with him.

" He told me a lot about you and his son. I think the kid's name was Kaoru or something like that. " When Sora's face paled, her smile vanished. " You're worst than I thought. " she snapped, hatred filling her voice.

" Mom, I can explain! " the teen exclaimed as he arose to his feet. But the movement was too sudden and he felt dizzy. He put a hand on his mother's bedside table to prevent himself from losing his balance. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. His heart skipped a few beats when a loud noise was heard and he felt a sharp pain in his whole arm. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was blood and a fork that was drove in the back of his hand.

" HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO **NEVER** CALL ME THAT, YOU FAG?! Oh, what will your father think about this when he knows? " she said as she cried. Now, Sora was the one who wanted to cry, but that would make things worse. And he had to pull that fork out of his hand first. He grabbed the object and removed it in one quick motion.

" Sora? What are you doing here? " the teen heard Sara say from the door frame. He tried to hide his injured hand and ran out of the room. " What was that on your hand, Sora? " she asked while he passed her. She immediately understood when she saw the sick woman crying and the blood on the furniture. Sara quickly exited the room to run after the teen, but he was already gone.

Sora ran as far as he could from the hospital. When he thought he was safe, he leaned against a wall and caught his breath. Blurry figures were moving around him and he suddenly panicked. Why couldn't he see them clearly? He was sure he wasn't crying, so why? He distinguished someone with blonde hair walking towards him.

" Are you okay?! " a distant voice asked him. Although Sora couldn't see the man, he knew who he was.

" Cloud? " he whispered before he collapsed in his friend's arms.

" Oh fuck! " Cloud exclaimed. He placed a hand on the brunette's forehead and cursed again. "_ He's got a damn high fever! What happened?! _" he thought, carrying the unconscious boy in his arms. Luckily, he wasn't living far from there, so he was home a few minutes later. As soon as he opened the door to his apartment, he jumped as he saw Squall standing in the middle of his living room.

" You come back early tonight, Cl – " Squall began. His face paled a little when he saw the motionless brunette in his lover's arms, and the blood that stained Cloud's turtleneck sweater. " Are you injured? " he asked, not being able to hide his worry.

" I'm fine. He's the one who's hurt. " the blonde man replied, walking towards the couch. " Bring compresses and bandages. " he told his lover who immediately ran to the bathroom. Cloud made Sora lie on the soft sofa and put a pillow under his head. " _His breath is fast, and it's not only because of his fever..._ " he thought. He glanced at the teen's hand and took it in his. His eyes widened when he saw the injury that was still bleeding. " _It seems there are several holes... What caused this?_ "

" Here. " Squall said as he handed compresses and bandages to his lover. " I brought something to disinfect his wound. "

" Good idea. " Cloud replied. He poured a small amount of the liquid on a compress. He gently rubbed it on the wound and winced when he saw the teen's knuckles turning white when he squeezed his hands into fists. Squall squatted down next to the small brunette and ran a hand in his hair while whispering soft words of comfort. Somehow, it seemed to make Sora relaxed. Once the wound was clean, Cloud put a compress on it and bandaged the young boy's hand.

" He's sweaty. " the grey-eyed man commented. Saying nothing else, he went in Cloud's bedroom and came back with a T-shirt. " We should change him. " The blonde man nodded in agreement and took Sora's shoes off while his boyfriend pulled off the teen's sweater. The young brunette was changed in a matter of seconds.

" We should give him medicine to make his fever drop. I'll go get it. " the blue-eyed man stated as he went in the bathroom. Squall poured water in a glass and came back to Sora's side at the same time as Cloud. The blonde man made the teen open his mouth and put the pill inside while Squall made him sit up. He slowly made water enter the teen's mouth. "_ Please, swallow it. _" he thought at the same time. Unfortunately, Sora coughed and spat the medicine and water back out. " Shit, what do we do? " he exclaimed, slowly panicking. Without hesitation, Squall took another pill, put it in his mouth with some water and leant forward to kiss the other brunette. Cloud sat there, speechless, while his lover made the teen take the medicine.

" He swallowed it. " Squall informed the other as he leant backwards and sat next to Cloud, in front of the sofa. The blonde leant his head on the grey-eyed man's shoulder and stared at Sora. " Did she do it to him? "

" There's no doubt about it. " the blonde replied, sighing. " She went really far this time... "

" He can't go there alone any more. No, he shouldn't go there any more. " Squall stated, frowning. " Why does he visit her, in the first place? I'd like to know... "

" Same here. But he won't tell, nor stop going there. That masochist. " Both remained silent for a while.

" Then, from now on, I'll go with him. " Squall stated. That was easy to say, but actually doing it was another story...

------

Sora: I am **not** a masochist.

Cloud: Yes, you are.

Squall nods in agreement

Sora: Look who's talking. I know you like it when Squall's rough and fu –

Becca86: Okay, okay, we'll stop that **right now**. sweet drop Ahem. Well, let's change the subject! dodges rocks thrown at her StupefiedNarutard told me about Axel and Roxas' adventures in the game "The sims 2". God, I forgot how funny that game was! I played it a little on computer at my best friend's house and decided to buy it for the PS2. Unfortunately, it's less funny... You can't do as many things as on computer, such as personalise your characters and all. XD My friend and I created an ugly one (he was wearing green make-up and had really huge eyes) and he was pretty popular... (among girls and boys) That's it, I'm definitely buying the computer version!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

Becca86: One day, you will be mine! XD

Riku: Who will?

Becca86: You and everyone one else!

Riku: Okay, where's the hidden camera?

Becca86: But I'm serious, for once!

Riku walks away

------

Sora almost panicked when, as he woke up, he realized he wasn't at his apartment. He turned his head from right to left and heaved a sigh of relief. On each side, Cloud and Squall were sound asleep and had an arm wrapped around the teen's waist. And then, it struck to Sora.

"_What happened? I can't remember a single thing..._ " he thought. He was also feeling funny and his whole body hurt. It was bearable but really annoying. As if knowing that Sora was awake, Squall opened his eyes. He stretched his legs, then propped himself up on an elbow as he placed his other hand on the teen's forehead.

" You have a fever again. " Squall muttered, his voice sleepy. He arose to his feet and held a hand out at Sora to help him get up.

" It'll wake him up. " Sora quietly said, pointing at the blonde man.

" Don't worry. An earthquake wouldn't wake him up. "

Sora held onto the brown-haired man's arm so that he wouldn't fall while they headed for the bathroom. Now that he was standing on his feet, the teen knew for sure that he had a high fever. Great... Squall ran a bath and turned around to help the younger brunette take his clothes off. At first, Sora was reluctant but the man didn't give him any other choice in the end. He waited until the teen was in the tub, then he left, not closing the door and telling him to call if he needed something. Sora relaxed and rested his head against the tub. He took great care not to wet the bandages he had on his right hand. It hurt, but he didn't show it. A little while later, Cloud stepped in the room and sat next to the tub. Why did people always do that?!

" First Riku, and now, it's your turn to do that. " Sora said out loud, thought he didn't mean to. Damn that fever...

" Do what? " Cloud asked, arching an eyebrow.

" Sit beside the tub while I bath. " the other replied, closing his eyes.

" Riku did that? Now, that's interesting... " the blonde said, grinning. "_He doesn't know what he's saying any more. It's sad, yet pretty funny._ " he thought.

" As long as you don't also come in the tub, I don't care. "

" Don't tell me he did **that**?! " Cloud exclaimed, his loud voice making the teen frown. When Sora nodded, he continued. " Did he do something else? "

" He washed my back... " the brunette said, thinking at the same time. " Oh, and he kissed the scar I have on my shoulder blade. That weirdo. I thought he only liked women... He should take a look at the definition of 'straight' if you want my opinion. " Cloud couldn't help but laugh. The blue-eyed teen had a point there.

" Hey, maybe he liked you but he doesn't realize it? " the blonde offered.

" Like me as in...? "

" Maybe he finds you attractive and want to be much more that friends with you. " Cloud said. " _He's really going to kill me for that later... Unless he doesn't remember a thing._ "

" Then, that would be a huge problem. " Sora stated. The blonde man wanted to ask more questions but Squall interrupted him.

" Stop annoying him like that. The poor kid doesn't even realize what he's saying. " the tall brunette said as he sat next to Cloud, much to Sora's disappointment. He thought he was going to ask Cloud to leave him alone...

" I **know** what I'm saying. " Sora snapped, frowning.

" So you're aware of the fact that you just told me you almost had sex with Riku? " Cloud asked.

" Did I tell you that?! " the teen exclaimed, a horrified expression showing on his face.

" I guess he really didn't realize it." The blonde man said.

" Okay, time's up. " Squall declared. " We're getting you out of the tub. " He took a towel from a cupboard and wrapped it around the teen. The three went back in Cloud's bedroom and took boxers and a T-shirt from the closet. Once Sora was dressed, Cloud made him lie on his bed while Squall filled a glass with water and grabbed painkillers. The teen swallowed the medicine with much ease compared to the day before.

" I'll call a doctor and ask him to take a look at your hand. " Cloud said. " You came back with a bad injury this time. " he added, sighing

" It's nothing. " the teen replied.

" It's **not** nothing, Sora! What did she do this time? " the blonde man exclaimed, anger in his voice.

" Shut up! " the teen loudly snapped, then he frowned. He should remember that yelling was making his throbbing headache worse.

" You can't go there any more. " Squall stated. Sora's eyes widened as he stared at the man. " Even if she's your mother, she's dangerous and you shouldn't see her any more. "

" Fuck off! You know nothing! Nothing at all!! " the teen furiously snapped. He turned his head to glare daggers at Cloud. " You bastard, you told him! And I thought I could trust you! In... " Panting heavily, the small brunette placed a hand on his eyes. He was feeling really dizzy. " In the end, there has always been only one person who was trustworthy, and I can't even be with him... " the teen trailed off, his breath slowing down, only to accelerate once more. " I'm going to be sick. " he warned. In one swift motion, Squall carried him in his arms, ran towards the bathroom and made it just in time. There went the pill the teen just swallowed... The gray-eyed man turned his head to look at Cloud, but he wasn't in the room. After Sora fell asleep, the man headed for the living room and sat on the sofa, next to his lover. It was evident that Sora's words hurt him but this time, somehow, Squall couldn't bring himself to be angry at the kid.

" I hope he doesn't hate me now. " the blonde said above a whisper, leaning his head against his boyfriend's shoulder at the same time. The tall brunette slightly shifted his position so that he could hug Cloud.

" Now, it looks like we're talking about our child... " he joked, hoping it'd cheer the other up. But it failed miserably. Soft sobs were heard though the blonde man tried his best to not let the other know he was crying. The older boy rocked them back and forth, whispering kind words to comfort his lover. After a while, Cloud calmed down and he was able to think straight again. He arose to his feet and called the doctor who said he would be at his apartment in less than an hour. Right when Cloud hung up, his phone rang.

" Hello? " he said, arching an eyebrow. It was barely ten o'clock...

" Cloud? This is Riku. "

" Good morning, Riku. How come you're calling so early? "

" Well, I was wondering if you knew if Sora was alright. He didn't come last night and he didn't warn me, so I was worried... " the silver-haired teen trailed off, fearing that his friend might not know about the brunette's whereabouts either.

" He's at my place and won't be able to come tonight either. "

" How come? Is he alright? "

" ...Not really. I don't know. " Cloud truthfully replied.

" I'll be at your place in a few minutes. See you. " Riku replied, then he hung up. The blonde blinked a few times, looking at the receiver as if it was going to give him the answers to all of his questions.

------

Sora didn't even wince when Xehanort – the doctor Cloud called – examined his hand without being careful not to hurt him.

" Strange wound. " Xehanort said, arching an eyebrow. " Looks like it was done with a fork or something. Did you do that to yourself? " he asked Sora, now frowning.

" I'm clumsy sometimes. A fork fell and I tried to catch it but failed. " the brunette lied. The doctor, however, wasn't buying that.

" Now, I know you wouldn't be injured **that** badly if that was the truth. So, what really happened? " Xehanort insisted.

" It's none of your business. " Sora snapped, looking out the window. The white-haired man muttered something under his breath and exited the room. He gave Cloud a quizzical look as he noticed a third boy in the living room. He was sure he wasn't there when he came in. Oh well...

" Damn that brat. He snapped at me! " the doctor complained. " Anyway, the fever is caused by his injuries. I did him an injection to make it drop. Here is the list of medicines for his hand. It must be quite painful, even if he doesn't show it. And one last thing – " Xehanort said, looking straight at Cloud " – He should stop seeing whoever did this to him. " With that being said, he left.

" Luckily, he warned us... " Squall sarcastically said when the door was closed.

" What was that about? " Riku asked. " He is injured again? " The teen was greatly worried at this point.

" He's in Cloud's bedroom. " Squall replied. The green-eyed teen nodded in agreement and headed for said room. He softly knocked on the door and peered inside the room. Sora was lying on the bed, his head turned towards the window. Riku shuddered at the paleness of his friend's face.

" I'm sorry I couldn't call you yesterday. " Sora suddenly said, making Riku jump.

" How did you know it was me? " the older teen asked, dumbfounded.

" I saw your reflection in the window. " Sora dully replied. The taller boy walked towards the bed and sat on its edge. He stared at the brunette's face. Sora was clearly angry – which was actually an understatement. Riku was dying to ask his childhood friend about his injured hand but thought better of it. Somehow, he knew it was wiser this way.

" I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you... " Riku said, looking at his lap.

" You don't have to be. " the brunette replied. " You can't always be by my side. I understood that a few years ago. " "_But I would have been happy if you were with me._ " he thought.

" You know, I wonder what happened during those years. You never told me about that. " the older teen said, still looking at his lap. Sora frowned and opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't because Riku kept talking. " But now, I remember you were already like that when we were children. You did tell me some things about you, but there are still many secrets that you're hiding from me. I won't ask you about them and wait until you decide to let me know about them. " Riku then stared at Sora and took his hand in his. " But if those secrets led to this kind of things – " the green-eyed boy said, now looking at the injured hand he was holding, " – Then I hope you'll let me help you, at least. "

" I'm not weak. I can take care of things by myself. " the brunette snapped, being as stubborn as ever.

" Even strong people can't always go through all of their hardships alone! " the older boy replied, narrowing his eyes. " Even if you deny it, you **can't** solve things by yourself this time. "

" How can you be so sure of that? " the blue-eyed teen asked, his tone surprisingly soft.

" You usually never let someone hurt you this much " Riku answered, gently kissing the back of Sora's hand.

" You're my best friend, after all. " Sora commented, smiling gently. How Riku loved to see his friend smiling like that... " And there you are, doing weird things again. " the brunette added when Riku finally let go of his hand.

" Weird? " the other asked, arching an eyebrow.

" How do I say it... " the blue-eyed boy trailed off, pretending to be thinking. " Do girls often kiss their friends in a friendly manner? "

" Well, yeah. But – " the other began.

" What about boys? " Sora cut him off.

" Err... " the silver-haired teen said, thinking all the while. " I don't think they do. " he eventually replied after a while.

" Now, you know why what you're doing is weird. "

" But I was only trying to comfort you. "

" Don't be so stubborn! Straight boys **never** comfort one another like that! They – I don't know – they drink beer, they hit on random girls, but they surely do not kiss, even on the hands! " Sora exclaimed, frowning as he stared at his friend.

" ... I'm sorry if that disturbed you. I won't do it again. " Riku apologized.

" Dummy, that's not what I meant! It doesn't mean that you can keep doing this kind of things, though. What I wanted to tell you is that you're in denial and that you should – "

" Hey, don't jump to conclusions, will you. " the silver-haired boy interrupted. " I only like girls. "

" How far did you go with one of your girlfriends or the current one? " the brunette asked.

" We – I... I never slept with one. " the other admitted.

" Was it because they didn't want to? "

" No... " Riku said above a whisper, looking at his hands. His silence was enough for Sora to understand. " But she just wasn't the right one and – "

" Okay, okay. I get it. " the brunette replied, sighing from exasperation. Now, Riku was a stubborn one... " By the way, shouldn't you be at the theatre? " Sora suddenly recalled.

" Nah, the play got cancelled for no reason. We guess Vexen knows why, but he wouldn't tell us. "

" I'm sorry you lost your job. " Sora truthfully said.

" It's okay. I'll find another one soon, so don't worry! " the older teen said, grinning. "_ I'm not so sure about that, but I'll try._ " he thought at the same time.

" When did that Vexen tell you that?! " Sora exclaimed all of a sudden. Was it because of Kaoru? But it wasn't possible... right?

" Hmm... About a week ago. "

" And you only tell me that **now**?! " the brunette loudly snapped, though it wasn't his intention. " _That bonehead, he scared me for no reason!_ "

" I forgot to tell you... "

" ... "

------

The next day, Sora left Cloud's apartment, even if the blonde man didn't want him to. But he had to go to work. Maybe the brunette would have listened to his friend if he knew what that would led him to. Cid yelled at Sora because many customers complained about the teen's awful mood. Cloud tried to help him, saying that he had a painful wound and that it was the reason for his bad temper. The brunette even promised to apologize to them but Cid wouldn't hear a thing. And that was how the teen lost his job. Deciding he didn't want to spend the rest of the day alone, Sora decided to go to Riku's place after a strange man gave him a business card that made the teen laugh sadly. Careful not to meet Kaoru, he climbed the stairs and entered in his childhood friend's studio. It was empty.

" _He must be out looking for a job..._ " Sora thought. About two hours later, Riku came back and was kind of surprised to find the blue-eyed boy sitting on his sofa, his legs pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them.

" Sora? How come you came so early? " the older boy asked.

" Sora's here? " Axel asked, walking behind Riku. For once, Roxas wasn't with him.

" Hi. " Sora replied, no emotions showing in his voice. Riku noticed a small, pink business card laid on the coffee table. It read a man's strange name – Marluxia – a phone number and...

" How come you have a pimp's card? " the silver-haired boy asked, his face slowly paling. " Don't tell me you – "

" No. Not yet at least. " the brunette replied. Only then did the taller teen notice empty cans of beer on the floor next to the couch.

" Not yet?! You're actually considering doing that?! " Axel exclaimed, as horrified as Riku.

" Come on, Sora. I don't know what lies this Marluxia told you, but prostitution won't help you at all. And I don't think you'd be able to do that. " Riku firmly stated. Sora frowned and glared at him. " What? You think I'm wrong? "

" People won't go easy on you just because you're still young. " the red-head added. " They don't care as long as they have what they want. " The silver-haired boy nodded in agreement.

" You deserve much better than that, Sora. " Riku said, squatting in front of the younger boy.

" Shut up. Both of you. " the brunette snapped, as expected. " I don't need your pity. " He remained silent for a while. "_ Besides, I know that I can't do that, even if the act in itself doesn't scare me..._ " he thought at the same time. Sora held a hand out and reached the small piece of pink paper. He stared at it for a few seconds, then he tore it in small pieces. " See? Happy now? " he asked. To his surprise, Riku shook his head no.

" No, I'm relieved. "

" Hey, I'm not as stupid as the thing standing behind you. " Sora told Riku.

" Now, that was harsh. " Axel replied, knowing he was the mentioned 'stupid thing'. Heavy and irregular footsteps were heard. It was coming closer as Riku turned on his heels and walked towards his door.

" Were should we put it, sir? " a man asked the teen.

" Right there, please. " the silver-haired boy answered, pointing at a large empty place in the living room. In the apartment stepped five well-built removal men carrying a black piano. Once they were paid, they left.

" You still have that thing? " Axel asked Riku, arching an eyebrow. " You barely play it. "

" I can't give it to anyone, though. It was a gift. "

" Since when do you have it? " Sora asked, staring at the beautiful instrument.

" My parents bought it for me a few years ago. At that time, I took lessons to learn how to play it but it wasn't that much interesting. " the green-eyed teen explained. Sora said nothing and walked in the piano's direction. His fingers travelled above the black and ivory keys but never touched them. The brunette suddenly frowned and walked away.

" You can try it if you want. " Riku offered, thinking that his childhood friend didn't dare to touch it without asking first.

" ... " The younger boy said nothing, just shook his head no. " I'll begin the cleaning. " he eventually said as he disappeared in the bathroom.

------

" What about this one? And this one? Maybe this other one would be better? " Roxas anxiously asked a rather annoyed Zexion who only grunted as a reply. " Come one, Zexion! You're not helping at all! " the teen added, pouting.

" How do you want me to help you if you don't give me enough time to look at what you're showing me? We've been in this store for about two hours now, and I wouldn't be surprised to hear you showed me everything that's in it. " the blue-haired boy said, sighing. " I'm leaving. " he concluded, beginning to walk towards the store's exit. He thought there were light and angels calling him there. He just couldn't suppress the urge he had to repl-

" No! " the blue-eyed teen exclaimed, knocking both of them to the floor. And then light and angels disappeared... " Don't leave me alone! I need you to choose the best present for him! " Zexion snorted.

" Your body would be the best gift Axel would like to have. "

" A photo? Now, what could be so great about that? And he'll think I'm some narcissist kid or something. " Roxas replied, not really getting the hint. Or maybe he just pretended he didn't.

" You're hopeless. " the other mumbled.

" Anyway, what should I buy him? " the teen asked.

" The black turtleneck will be fine. " Zexion replied.

" Then it's settled! Concerning my body, I think I'll wait for a while before giving it to him. " the blonde said, smiling from ear to ear.

" So, you knew what I meant? " the blue-haired boy asked, arching an eyebrow.

" Hey, I'm not like Riku. "

They exited the store and headed for Roxas' house that was situated near the mall. His house was protected by fences that opened when one entered a code. Once those were passed, a small path led to a huge white house. There was no need to say the teen's parents were rich. His father was even famous... Mainly among people living abroad. Roxas quickly threw Axel's gift on his bed and joined Zexion in the garden. They took the bus and want to Riku's.

" No one's there. " Roxas concluded when no one answered the door.

" Try calling him. " Zexion offered. The blonde nodded in agreement and dialled his friend's number.

" Hello? " Riku said.

" Hi, Riku, it's Roxas! I'm at your place with Zexion but it seems you're not at home right now. When – " the blonde began.

" We were at the grocery store. We're coming back and will be there in a few minutes. " the silver-haired teen cut him off. " We'll hurry up, then. See you. " Then, he hung up.

" We? " Roxas asked out loud after he hung up too.

" Maybe he was with his girlfriend? " Zexion offered.

" I don't think so. Oh well. " the teen said, then he plopped onto the floor, his friend following suit. A few seconds later, a boy they didn't know stood before them. He was handsome but somehow, something about him was creeping Roxas out.

" Excuse me. " the boy said. " Do you know a guy named Sora by any chance? "

" Erm, yeah, but who are **you**? " the blonde asked.

" An old friend of his. He said he'd visit me the other day but he didn't come. If you see him, could you tell him I'm waiting for him? "

" Okay but without a name, I doubt he'll know who he should pay a visit to. " Roxas said, frowning. He thought that the guy looked really suspicious.

" He won't need one. Just tell him what I told you and he'll come to me for sure. Thanks in advance. " the boy said, then he walked away. Roxas and Zexion exchanged quizzical looks. Soon after, they heard footsteps and saw Riku coming in their direction, followed by Axel and Sora. They sat in the living room and chatted for a while. Once he got the chance, Roxas talked to Sora when he was sure no one else could hear them, which was in the bathroom.

" Pretty please, not you too Roxas! I can't recall the last time I was in a bathroom by myself! " the brunette whined. " Can't I have a pee peacefully? "

" I only have a message for you. It's from a guy I met before you came back from the grocery store. He said he was one of your friends and that he was still waiting for you to visit him. " the blonde replied, turning around so that Sora could have some intimacy.

" You met him here? What does he look like? " the brunette asked after he zipped his pants up. He had an idea about the guy's identity but he wanted to be sure.

" Yeah. He was kinda tall, good-looking, a little scary too. Oh, he had black hair and - " Roxas explained.

" Thanks. " Sora cut him off. "_ Kaoru..._ " he thought. In the end, he couldn't avoid him for long. He shuddered at the thought of having to go to the boy's apartment.

" Is everything alright? " the blonde asked while Sora washed his hands. " You look pale. "

" I'm tired. " the brunette lied. Roxas didn't insist and exited the room, leaving the other alone.

------

Sora stood before Kaoru's front door. If he guessed correctly, the boy's apartment was above Riku's.

" _I hope they won't hear a thing..._ " he thought. He gathered his courage and knocked firmly on the wooden door. It slowly opened, revealing a displeased Kaoru.

" You're more than late, you know. " the black-haired boy snapped. " I hope you have a good reason. " Sora showed the other his injured hand as a reply. " I see. Dad told me about what happened with your mother. Come in, I'll treat it. " Kaoru disappeared somewhere in his clean studio while Sora entered and closed the door behind him. The living room was decorated in black and white stuff, thus it wasn't that much warm and welcoming. Kaoru came back from – probably – his bathroom and sat on the large sofa, motioning for Sora to do the same. The brunette sat on the other end, which annoyed the other who came closer. He took Sora's hand in his and unwrapped the bandage.

" _Riku's hand was warmer._ " the blue-eyed boy thought, looking at what the baseball player was doing to his hand. _" It felt _nicer... " He slightly winced when the other disinfected the wound.

" What did you do to anger her that much? " Kaoru asked as he place a compress on the back of Sora's hand and bandaged it.

" She knows about us. And... I called her 'mom'. I think that's what really made her mad. " Sora said. There was no need to hide things from Kaoru. He knew everything anyway.

" I see. Heh, and I thought she couldn't hate you more than she did. " the black-haired boy said, laughing softly.

" Well, you thought wrong. " the brunette snapped.

" You should be careful and clean your wound more often or it'll become infected. " the other boy informed the younger. He placed his medical stuff on the glass coffee table, then he arose to his feet and held a hand out at Sora. " Shall we? " he politely asked, a wicked smile plastered on his face.

" As if I had a choice to begin with... " the brunette replied, glaring daggers at Kaoru. Ignoring the offered hand, he stood up and followed him to his bedroom. The kisses they exchanged seemed to only affect the black-haired boy, whose hands were roaming on the younger boy's skinny chest.

" You're so thin. " Kaoru whispered in the other's ear as he made him lie on his bed and crawled on top of him. He quickly glanced at Sora who was emotionless. So, Kaoru decided he'd try another spot, a much lower one. " I hope I won't break anything. " he added, speaking with a slur.

" Just shut up and do it already. " Sora snapped, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

" Why being in such a hurry? We have all the time in the world. " the black-haired boy replied, his strokes speeding up.

" The quicker the better. " the brunette replied, turning his head to the side.

" ... " the older boy said nothing and was frustrated when he noticed his ministrations weren't arousing the brunette at all.

" Damn it, are you even human?! " he almost yelled, frowning at he boy lying under him. " Don't you enjoy this even a little bit? "

" I'm only doing this for Riku, not because I wanted to. My body interested you? There it is. But don't expect it to betray my mind. " Sora snapped, still glaring at the other who was seeing red at this point.

" Fine. " Kaoru replied, taking his shirt and pants off. " I wanted to play it nice and all, but if that's how you're taking the whole thing, I guess I'll just have to change my plans. "

The brunette closed his eyes and greeted his teeth. " _I'm only doing this to protect Riku. It's for his own good. _" he thought.

------

" It's back. It **really** is back. " Roxas said, looking at Riku's piano. " Such a beautiful thing shouldn't be here. You can't even play it properly. " he added, looking straight at the sliver-haired boy.

" Well, I'm sorry about that. " Riku replied, frowning. " It was a present. I couldn't refuse it and, just so that you know, I **can** play it a little. "

" You can but I never saw you touch it. " Axel said. Zexion simply nodded in agreement.

" Why do you care so much about that, anyway? Mind your own business, okay? " the sliver-haired boy snapped.

" Be careful, he might bite. " the blue-haired boy teased.

" Why, you little - " Riku began, walking in Zexion's direction.

" Fuck! I forgot! " Roxas suddenly exclaimed, smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand.

" Pill's time? " Axel asked, arching an eyebrow.

" No, dumbass! I wanted to ask Sora about tomorrow. " the blonde explained.

" Is something in particular happening on that day? " Riku asked, Zexion and he eyeing Roxas suspiciously.

" Axel and I are going at a club tomorrow evening. We wanted him to come with us. " the blue-eyed teen said.

**" You **decided that. " the red-head corrected him.

" Don't tell me it bothers you? " the blonde asked.

" Well, it'd be like going out with two Roxas. The idea is quite appealing actually... "

" Hey, do you hear that? " Zexion suddenly cut the two off. Everyone pricked up their ears and heard noises coming from the apartment above their heads.

" Oh ho, someone's having fun. " Axel said, grinning like a madman.

" I wouldn't want to be in the person's place. " Roxas said, swallowing with much difficulty.

" Really? " the red-head teased.

" Roxas is right. " Riku said. " Remember the guy Squall and I were talking about the other day? "

" The one who wanted to fu - " Axel began.

" Yeah, him. " Riku cut him off. " He's the one living above my place and doing all this noise right now. "

" Damn is he healthy. " the red head said, his eyes widening. " Is it like that every evening? "

" No. Actually, it's been quiet for a while, but it looks like he found himself a new toy. What a freak... " the silver-haired boy said as he made a face.

" Anyway, remind me to ask Sora if he wants to come with us tomorrow. " Roxas told Axel.

" We'll pick him up at your place at twenty three o'clock. Is that alright with you? " he asked Riku.

" Okay. I'll tell him. " the green-eyed teen replied. Less than one hour later, the three boys left, thus Riku was alone. He lain down on his couch, crossing his arms under his head and stared at the ceiling. Then, he turned his head and looked at the piano.

Flashback

_" Say, Riku - " an eleven years old Sora asked his friend. Both were in the brunette's bedroom. " What do you want to become when you grow up? "_

_" I'd like to be an actor. I'll be famous and have a lot of money that I'll share with you! " Riku replied, beaming at the other. " What about you? "_

_" Me? "_

_" Well, duh! "_

_" ... I never thought about it before. Erm... I think I'd like to become a pianist. " the brunette timidly replied._

_" A piano is really expensive. Thankfully your parents have one. " Riku said._

_" I know, but Mom doesn't let me touch the one we have here. I think that's the reason why. " the blue-eyed boy explained._

_" It's a shame! " Riku exclaimed. " I took a look at it and it's really dusty. No one's obviously using it so why doesn't she let you play it? " Sora remained silent and stared at the floor. That is when Riku had an idea to encourage the younger boy. Dreams were what made people fully live their lives, so they weren't to be forgotten! " Let's make a promise. " Riku said, looking straight at Sora who did the same. " Let's promise each other to achieve our dreams. "_

_" That's so cliché... " Sora muttered._

_" One day, I'll be a famous actor. " the green-eyed boy said as he held his hand out at his friend._

_" ... " the brunette stared at the other's hand, then heaved a sigh. " And I will be a pianist. " he said, shaking hands with Riku as he thought: " And if I can't, then I promise I'll do everything to make your dream come true. " _

_------_

A/N: Okay, the disclaimer wasn't that funny. I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood. Anyway, thanks a lot for those of you who reviewed and left such kind comments! See you soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Now, if I told you Kingdom Hearts characters were mine, would you believe it?... Heh?! Why not?! ;

------

It had been a long time since night fell on the lively city, and although there were still many people in the streets, one red-haired boy couldn't let his younger friend walk home alone.

" Well, we're at my place. " Roxas said, staring at the white house.

" Yep. " Axel replied. He stood next to his friend for a while, but when they didn't speak he left. " See you, then. Good night. "

" Wait! " the blonde exclaimed. The older boy stopped and turned around, a quizzical look on his face. " Erm... My parents won't be there tonight and I don't want to be alone so, I – I... " Roxas took a deep breath to calm down. His heart was beating at a pace that wasn't quite healthy. " I was wondering if you would like to spend the night here. "

" I do not mean to hurt you but your house kinda freaks me out. " Axel replied.

" Oh, okay. " the blue-eyed boy mumbled, his shoulders slumping.

" But you could come to mine. " the other added, grinning like there was no tomorrow. Roxas quickly lifted his head up and nodded vigorously. They took the subway and were at the red head's house about half an hour later. Axel's place was tiny compared to Roxas', but he was living alone after all. His parents were living abroad and he left them to go to a prestigious music school.

" I'm sorry if my house's a mess, but I had no time to clean it before I left this morning. " Axel apologized.

" ... " Roxas glanced inside and only saw boxers discarded on the living room's floor. " You call that a mess? You've never seen my parents' bedroom then. "

" And I surely don't plan on seeing it. " The blonde teen sat on the sofa while the other went in the bathroom and changed into his pyjamas that consisted of baggy cotton trousers only. Roxas gulped loudly.

" What about watching a movie? " the green-eyed man asked as he plopped down on the couch next to the blonde.

" Wh-why not... " the other stuttered. Axel grabbed the remote and channel-surfed until...

" That one is strange... The picture's all blurry. " Roxas said. And then, it struck to him. " Shit! Change it, I think it's a porno movie! "

" Why change the channel, then? " the older boy smugly asked. He glanced at the blonde who was staring at the screen with his hands ready to block his sight from crude scenes. " And it looks like it interests you. "

" No way! " Roxas exclaimed, glaring at Axel and, at the same time, missing a hot make out session that led to hotter stuff and louder moans. " Oh, pretty please, change the channel or turn the TV off. I don't care as long as it stops! " the teen insisted.

" Tch, you're no fun. " the green-eyed man said, chuckling softly and turning the appliance off. " Maybe you'd rather do the same thing than watch it? " he asked as he pinned Roxas down to the sofa.

" W-What? N-no, I – " the blonde stuttered.

" You're right. You're not a girl so we can't **exactly** imitate them. " Axel cut the teen off.

" Now, **that's** why I didn't want to watch it! Stop being so goddamn horny and get off of me before I report you for child abuse! " Roxas said, frowning at the dominating man.

" Child abuse? Come on, you're only five years younger than me! " the red head said. He blinked a few times, clearly thinking, then he added: " Hey, does that mean that if I kept my hands to myself, you'd watch that kind of movies? "

" ... " The blonde's face was now scarlet. " I might be only five years younger than you, but I'm still under-aged. " he eventually managed to say.

" A cute under-age at that. Yep, I definitely can't keep my hands to myself. " Axel whispered in Roxas' ear. He gently nibbled the teen's earlobe, then kissed it and left a trail of kisses along the teen's jaw. The man's lips were now a few inches away from the younger boy's and never brushed against them.

" We're not even... Going out together. " the blonde said in a breath, his eyes half-lidded. He unconsciously lifted his head up so that their lips touched. He slowly closed his eyes as Axel leant forward and kissed him back. Roxas immediately opened his mouth to let the other's tongue slide inside but Axel wanted to tease him, so he only brushed his tongue against the soft lips of his soon-to-be lover. When the teen's sounds of plea grew louder, he eventually gave in and explored the blue-eyed boy's moist cavern. Arms wrapped around the red head's neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, which was gladly done. The warmth going through Roxas' body made shivers go down his spine. This new sensation was greatly pleasurable. The teen gasped when he felt Axel's hands under his turtleneck and roaming on the soft skin of his stomach. Deciding he liked the teen's soft moans, the green-eyed man busied himself with his neck. Roxas let out a loud moan when Axel brushed his lips against the side of his neck.

" _I wonder how he'd react if..._ " the man wondered. He dared to gently rub his thumb against the young boy's nipple and it earned him one of the sexiest noise he ever heard. But he didn't have enough time for a second try.

" St-stop, this is going too far. " Roxas said, panting.

" Too far? I barely played with you. " the red head commented, grinning.

" And you won't play until I give you the permission to. " the blonde replied, trying to look angry but failing miserably. Axel's ministrations still had some effects on him, and the man knew it.

" You're still a virgin, aren't you? " Axel suddenly asked. When the blue-eyed boy's face flushed, he continued. " You do react, contrary to Sora. "

" Now, I really wonder how he can stay so cool in this kind of situations... " the blonde mumbled.

" Heh, who knows? " the other replied as he smirked.

------

The next morning, sunbeams enlightened Sora's face, letting him know that it was morning. He didn't sleep at all because of all the things that happened to him the day before. A soft knock at the door and the sound of paper falling to the ground got his attention. He arose to his feet and walked towards the door. He bent down and retrieved the envelope, already knowing what the letter was about, but he still opened it, just to make sure.

" Great... " he muttered between greeted teeth. He only had one month left to pay the loans for the past two months. " I need to get another job quickly. " he said out loud. For a moment, he thought about Marluxia's offer but he remembered he threw the pink business card away. It wasn't the better solution anyway. " I'll just ask Riku to let me come with him and search for a new job. " he decided. He took a quick shower then headed for his friend's house. The phone rang when he was about to leave but he didn't reply, deciding it probably wasn't that important, and left. The answering machine started and recorded Cloud's voice.

" Hi, Sora! It's me! Where have you been yesterday evening? I tried to call you but you never replied! I hope you're doing fine. If something's wrong, come to my place, okay? By the way, Riku wanted me to warn you to not go to his studio today. He talked about a dangerous person going there or something. Oh well, just stay home for today or come over if you're bored. See ya! "

------

" Tch, there's no one again... " the brunette said, sighing. No Riku in sight. " I guess he's already out. " he added. Sora decided he'd just wait until his childhood friend came back and began to clean the studio to kill time. Hours passed and he was now occupied in the living room. When he turned around, he realized he was standing in front of Riku's piano. He left his duster on the couch and sat on the instrument's stool. He gazed at the keys for a while before his hands slowly reached them. He pressed one slowly, letting the soft sound that came out echo in the silent place. Hesitantly, he pressed other keys and, little by little, a melody was played. Painful memories came back to his mind and he let his anger out through the piano, the melody taking a dramatic tone as a result of his current state. The pace quickened and the tip of his fingers were beginning to hurt because of the lack of practice, but Sora didn't care. When he was feeling better, the melody slowed down and became less sad. How Sora missed that feeling he had when he played the piano. He couldn't play it often as a kid because of his mother who wouldn't let him even approach the old instrument they had. He'd play it while his parents weren't home and he learned how to play it by himself. It wasn't that much difficult... At least, that's what he thought.

" Such a beautiful melody. " a woman said. Startled, Sora jumped and arose to his feet to face her. He didn't even hear her enter.

" Who are you? What are you doing here? " he snapped.

" I could ask you the same. " the woman replied, smiling. That surprised Sora. " I am Riku's mother, Keiko Tenjo. " she introduced herself, holding a hand out at the teen. He took a careful look at her : she had long-black hair, her eyes were the same as Riku's and she was incredibly beautiful, just like the teen said.

" I am Sora, Riku's childhood friend. " the brunette eventually replied. " I'm here to do the cleaning, er... " he said, feeling stupid. How was playing the piano a part of his job?!

" Oh my god! Sora? You're **that** Sora? The one who used to play with my son? " the woman enthusiastically asked. Sora nodded in agreement. " How glad I am to meet you! Somehow, we never had the chance before. " she added, gently smiling at him.

" _That's because mom never let me go out of our house, except for school._ " he thought, mentally laughing in a sarcastic manner.

" Anyway, I need to buy things at the grocery store but I don't the town that well. Could you tell me where I can find one? " Keiko asked.

" I can go with you, if you want. I'm done with my work anyway. " Sora offered. Riku's mother gladly accepted.

" Okay, let's go then! " she said, exiting the room. Sora followed her, closed the door behind them then headed for the store.

------

Riku came back home and found the place empty. Somehow, he was glad and sad at the same time. He plopped down on his couch, resting his head on its back and took his shoes off. His phone rang a few seconds later.

" Damn it, I can't even relax a bit! I'll just tell the bugger to fuck off. " he mumbled. " Hello. " he grumpily said as he answered the phone.

" Is it Mr Tenjo Riku's house? I'm the director of the SlowMotion studios, Mr Almasy. " the man said. The teen's body tensed up.

" G-Good evening, Mr Almasy. " he replied, his voice sounding less cold all of a sudden. How did he get his phone number by the way?

" One of our producers is currently working on a movie but he's still searching for his main actor. Since we heard good rumours about you from Ansem, we were wondering if you would be interested by this movie. " Mr Almasy explained.

" Sure I am! " Riku excitedly replied.

" Now, let me warn you, though. " the man quickly added. " This movie isn't quite, errr... Usual? " he asked more than said.

" ... " The silver-haired boy waited for the other to continue.

" Would you mind coming to my office tomorrow at thirteen sharp? " the director asked.

" I won't be late. " Riku replied. Mr Almasy grunted something Riku didn't understand then hung up. " Now, that was a strange conversation... " the teen wondered out loud. He also hung up and lay on his sofa again. He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.

" _Do you think he's dead? _" he heard a feminine voice whisper. Riku didn't pay attention to it, thinking he was probably dreaming.

"_ Since when do dead __people__** breathe**__? " _another voice, a boy's one, said. Riku opened his eyes slowly to see two silhouettes towering over him.

" What the fuck?! " he exclaimed, quite surprised by the two who had entered his apartment without him knowing it. After a closer inspection, he recognized them. " Mom? Sora? What are you doing here? "

Keiko sighed. " Riku, watch your language, will you? And I thought I warned you of my little visit a few days ago. "

" I wasn't talking to you. " the silver-haired teen replied, his eyes locked onto blue ones.

" Well, I came to do my job actually. " the brunette said. " Was it a bad idea? "

" Well, yeah. " Riku stated, now looking at his mother. She made a surprised sound.

" Could it be you're saying this because of me?! How dare you, you ungrateful son! I spent so much time taking care of you, washing you, feeding you. I even went to the toilets with you because you were afraid of the flush. " the woman said, feigning pain in her voice.

" Now, don't say that in front of Sora... " the green-eyed boy said, hiding his face in his hands. The two kept 'quarrelling' while the brunette observed them. He wondered if it was how it was to have a carrying mother. Even if Riku seemed kind of annoyed, Sora knew that he and Keiko were on good terms. He suddenly imagined himself having this kind of funny chat with his mother. But somehow, it wasn't her he saw. Of course it wouldn't, his mother was everything but affectionate. Suddenly, he found himself being jealous of Riku. Riku who had a nice mother, who was becoming someone great, who was just happy. Riku had everything Sora wished for.

" Is something the matter, honey? " Keiko asked the brunette. Sora blinked a few times, slowly realizing that he was just being immature. Since when did envying people make things better? He had what he had and he should just live with that. He thought he knew that...

" I'm fine. I'll do the cleaning. "

" But you did it before I came here. " the woman replied. Riku's eyes widened. Now, that was unexpected. It seemed that the blue-eyed teen was kinda lost. What was wrong with him all of a sudden? " Maybe you'd better rest for a while? You seem tired. " she offered, extending a hand to pat the boy's head, but he jerked away. Damn those reflexes... " ... " Keiko said nothing and frowned.

" I should go back home. Have fun. " Sora said as he headed for the door. He ignored his childhood friend's calls and closed the door behind him. Sora walked towards the staircase but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

" Hey, there! "

The blue-eyed teen turned back to face the other. " Not today, please. " he said.

" Aw, why not? " Kaoru replied, an evil smirk plastered on his face. " It seems like you need to talk to someone, right? "

" He can talk to me if he wants to. "

The two boys turned around and saw Squall walking in their direction. For once, Sora smiled at him, clearly relieved. He ran towards the man and hid behind him. Kaoru frowned at them but didn't dare provoke the tall brunette. Ignoring him, Squall took the teen's hand and walked away.

" I was going to Cloud's place. You don't mind? " the grey-eyed man asked the younger boy who shook his head no. " _Something happened again... Cloud won't like that, but I can't leave him alone with that crazy boy. _" he thought. The way to the blonde man's apartment was awfully silent. Well, Sora wasn't that much talkative, but the air around him seemed heavy. Squall hoped Cloud could do something to help him, seeing he himself never knew how to deal with depressed people. He was always afraid he'd only end up making them feel worse, so he just shut up. How relieved was he when they finally reached his lover's place. Now, everything would be better...

------

" Riku, you barely ate anything. " Keiko worriedly said. Her son glanced at her.

" I'm not hungry. " he simply replied.

" Now, I know I'm not one of the best cooks but what I make is still edible. " the woman said.

" No, it's not that. It's delicious, but I don't feel like eating, that's all. " the silver-haired teen said, frowning at his plate.

" You're still worried about Sora, right? " Keiko asked. Her son looked at her quizzically. Bingo! " I've rarely seen you that much concerned about someone else. I bet he's important to you. " she added, a soft smile gracing her face.

" Of course he is. He was the first friend I made, and the only one who's still there for me. " the boy replied, smiling sadly. His mother frowned.

" Riku, he's also the one who made you feel down during high school, you know. " Keiko stated, but corrected herself when Riku glared at her. " He seems like a good kid – a bit on the cold side, but still kind – but you can't deny you suffered because of him before. And he's still making you feel depressed right now. I don't think friends have such a strange relationship. "

" What do you mean exactly? " Riku asked, frowning at her.

" You two look like you're more than friends but deny it. "

" Now, that was a random answer. " the teen replied, laughing a bit. His mother smiled.

" Yep, but at least, it made you laugh. " she replied. " Riku, if there are things that aren't clear with Sora, maybe you should talk to him about it. " To her surprise, her son shook his head no.

" That's not how things work with him. He's the one who chooses when he wants to talk about his problems. It seems like he's going through a lot lately but he doesn't want my help. I'll just have to wait until he lets me know, even if it takes decades. " the silver-haired boy explained. His mother sighed and stared at him for a while. He couldn't tell if she was thinking that he was a total idiot or a loyal friend... Heh, maybe it was the same in the end. He himself didn't understand why he was still feeling so attached to the brunette. Sure seeing they were in the same school again but never talked hurt him a lot, but he just couldn't bring himself to forget about Sora. 'Why?' was the question he kept asking himself the entire evening.

------

A few weeks later, Sora had forgotten about his little 'incident' concerning Riku and his mother. His childhood friend didn't know why the brunette was being so cold towards him **again** but seeing they soon got on good terms was all that mattered in the end. So, the silver-haired boy didn't think about Sora's awful mood any more.

" You sure you want to go there? " Squall anxiously asked. He was at the hospital with Sora. As promised, he accompanied him during his visits to his mother.

" Yeah, don't worry about it. It won't take too long anyway. " the teen sadly replied. Yes : he would enter, get snapped at by the woman and get out of there in a matter of seconds.

" I'll be waiting in the corridor. If you need me, just call. " the grey-eyed man offered. The brunette slowly nodded and knocked at the door. He entered and closed the door behind him, leaving Squall alone. The man patiently waited until a nurse stood before him and stared at him.

" Can I help you? " he asked, lifting his head up to look at her in the eyes. She seemed surprised and chuckled softly.

" Now, I'm the one who should be asking that. " she replied. " It's a real surprise to see someone waiting at that door. Are you a relative of Mai? "

" Mai? Who is that? " Squall asked, arching an eyebrow.

" It's the name of the woman who's staying in that room. " the nurse replied. " So, I suppose you're not related which seems kinda suspicious... " she added, slightly frowning at him.

" We're not. I'm just a friend of Sora and I came here with him. " Squall politely replied.

" Oh, really? Now, I'm glad to hear that! Sora's never mentioned he had friends before. How come? Oh, by the way, I'm Sara! " Sara said, holding a hand out.

" Pleased to meet you. Name's Squall. " the man replied, shaking hands with the woman.

" What about we talk in my office? " she offered, smiling at him.

" I'm sorry but I can't. I'm staying here in case he needs me. " the brown-haired man replied, looking at the closed door.

" I see. " Sara replied. She took a seat beside Squall and rested her head against the wall behind her and waited with him.

Meanwhile, the talk inside the room was the same as usual. Once again, Mai made it clear that she never wanted Sora, that all of her misery was caused by him. Eventually, she himself grew bored of her speech and remained silent.

" How's... Da-Father doing? " Sora asked when he couldn't bear the silence any more. His mother laughed coldly and looked out the window.

" He's doing as fine as a man in jail can. " she replied. " I miss him so much... " she whispered as her look became blank, like she was looking at something that was far from her.

" Well, I don't, and you shouldn't either. " Sora dared to say. Oh, that look couldn't mean anything good, but he expected it.

" Of course I'd miss him. He's my husband and I love him, unlike his ungrateful son! " she spat, glaring daggers at her son who didn't flinch this time.

" How can you say that after what he's done to you?! " the blue-eyed teen exclaimed, his voice rising without him noticing it.

" It was all your fault anyway! Everything was caused by you... " she said, then she cried. Sora heaved a sigh and exited the room. He couldn't talk to her when she was in such a state. When he was in the corridor, he was surprised to see that Sara had joined Squall on the bench and was talking with him.

" _I hope she didn't tell him anything about me..._ " he thought as he walked towards the two.

" Oh, look who's there! " Sara exclaimed, waving at the teen. Man, he wasn't a kid... Squall arose to his feet and took a cautious look at Sora.

" Seems like she did nothing to you this time. That's great. " he muttered and patted the boy's head.

" She's not hitting me every time, you know. " the blue-eyed boy mumbled. He glanced at the nurse who only smiled at him in response. " We should go now. " he added as he grabbed his friend's arm and began to pull him behind him. When he passed Sara, she put a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

" Do not worry, I told him nothing. " she said, then added: " Anyway, it's not like I know anything about you. " She gently patted the teen's shoulder and left, waving at them.

" Thanks. " Sora whispered. Squall eyed him suspiciously but didn't pay attention to the boy's words any more when he saw the smile that was plastered on his face. It was another one of those rare sincere smiles...

" You know, you're quite handsome when you smile like this. " the tall brunette commented, grinning at Sora. " I bet you had a lot of success in that club! "

" What are you talking about? " the blue-eyed teen asked, tilting his head to the side.

" Come on, the one you went to with Axel and Roxas. " Squall explained but the other was still frowning at him. " You didn't go with them? "

" I didn't even know they were going to a club. And I'm not their mother, so I do not know what they do when they're not at Riku's place... Thankfully. " That being said, both went out of the hospital and back to the tall brunette's apartment. Once they were in front of the silver-haired boy's door, they said their goodbyes and parted. Sora barely had enough time to close the door before Riku ran in his direction, panic showing in his eyes. " Okay, now what's wrong? " the brunette cautiously asked.

" We have a **big** problem there, buddy! " Riku exclaimed, pulling on silver strands of hair. " I need your help. Now! " The blue-eyed boy said nothing and waited for his childhood friend to explain everything **clearly**. " See, I got a job a few weeks ago but I don't think I'm qualified for this kind of things. I don't even know how to - "

" Now, relax. What exactly is your problem and what do you need my help for? " Sora slowly asked as if Riku was retarded.

" Tell me how to make out with someone! " the aquamarine-eyed teen exclaimed.

" What kind of movie is that? ...Don't tell me you're acting in a porn... "

" Of course not! It's just a short video for sexual education, that's all. And I need to make out with someone but I just don't have any idea how I could do that. " Riku replied, blushing more and more with each passing second.

" You must have even the slightest idea about that. Did you only kiss your girlfriends or what? " Sora asked, arching an eyebrow. Riku couldn't be so dense, could he?

" Well, I don't really remember what I was doing at the time so - "

" Then show me. " the brunette offered, shrugging.

" What? " the other asked, now paling.

" I said : show me how you did that with them. "

" B-But you're... We're - I mean - "

" Oh, come on, Riku! It's nothing serious you know! It'll be our little secret. " the teen added mischievously. Seeing his friend wasn't acting at all, he stepped forward and stood right before him, his body almost against Riku's. That sure caught the other's attention. " Think about it as practice for your job. " Sora added to reassure his friend.

" But what about you? Doesn't it bother you? " the sliver-haired teen asked, hesitantly placing his hand on the smaller boy's cheek.

" As long as it helps you, I don't care about what happens to me. " the brunette said above a whisper, slightly frowning when he accidentally said too much. Oh well.

" Don't say that, please. " the silver-haired boy said.

" But it's true. " Sora stated. " _I've done a lot to help you actually, but I can't tell you about that. _" he thought at the same time. " Now, show me. " he added. And without further warning, he pulled Riku's face towards his and pressed his lips against his friend's.

" _Oh God, I can't believe this is happening!!!_ " the older boy thought. Slowly, he calmed down and only concentrated on the kiss. He moved his lips against Sora's who sighed with contentment. Taking this as a sign to go further, he soon dared licking the soft and full lips than were so gladly offered to him. It didn't take him long – when he realized the other was resisting his advances – to bit at them feverishly. The brunette gasped.

" Ah,Riku, go slow - " the other began but he was cut short when a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around his thin waist. "_ Oh fuck he's losing it, it seems! _ " he thought, his pulse rising slowly. Now, that was also a strange thing. These little shows of affection weren't usually having that much effects on him. Anyway, he regretted he ever spoke, for Riku took this as an advantage to slid his tongue inside the boy's moist cavern. Now, was he really new to this kind of things?! He was doing pretty well so far. Scratch that, he didn't just think that. When Sora felt a hand sliding under his sweater, he thought it was high time he made the other stop. He was about to take action but Riku stopped by himself. His eyes were wide open and his breath quick, just like the brunette. Sora tried to calm down, and only when he was sure his voice wouldn't betray him did he speak. " I guess you did well. "

" I-I'm sorry, I have no idea what's gotten into me. I can assure you I never did this before! " Riku said as an apology. To his surprise – and maybe worry – his friend only shrugged his shoulders.

" It's okay, don't worry. That was just a kiss, you know. "

The silver-haired teen remained silent at Sora's nonchalance. How could a young boy say something like that? Unless something really bad happened to him before... " Sometimes, I wonder why you're acting like this. " Riku said out loud without realizing it.

" Why I'm acting like what? " the blue-eyed boy asked, arching an eyebrow. How he hated it when people weren't explaining things clearly... Even if he was like them most of the time.

" I still remember when Axel attacked you the first day you met him. To tell you the truth, the way you remained cool at that time truly shocked me. I mean, he almost raped you. "

" You're overdoing things. He was just joking. " Sora replied.

" That's not how you took it that day. " Riku harshly said. Why was he even being angry at the other? " You kept snapping at him after that. "

" Because I didn't know him back then. Now, I know he didn't mean anything bad. Why are you so concerned anyway? " Sora snapped, his old habits coming back. " It's none of your business. "

" I am your friend, so it's my business! " the other snapped back. " Why do we always end up fighting when I'm concerned about you? Doesn't it make you happy, even just one little fucking bit that I care for you?! Damn it, it's unfair that you know so much about me when you're almost a stranger to me! " Riku couldn't control himself any more and let everything that was on his mind out even if it didn't make sense any more. " I told you everything about myself and what did you say about yourself? Nothing! Nothing **at all**. I'm beginning to think that you don't trust me. "

" There are things that I can't tell you, that's all. " Sora replied. " Riku, I'm not quite ready right now and - "

" The fuck you're not ready! It's been something like ten years that you've told me this! Don't you think it's high time you're ready? What exactly are you hiding? Is it that terrible that you won't let me know about it? " The taller boy breathed sharply, not knowing what to do. He had just let his anger out at Sora and didn't mean a single word he just said. Everyone had their own secrets they'd keep until their death. But when it came to Sora, it was infuriating. He knew that the secret he was hiding from him was causing him a lot of suffering, and Riku was more than willing to help him but the stubborn little prick wouldn't let him! Now, he needed a nice bath... " I'll be in the bathroom. " he concluded, turning his back to Sora while he spoke. He didn't wait for an answer and headed for said room. He ran himself a bath and relaxed in the hot water, a content sigh escaping his slightly parted lips.

" Riku... " The teen jumped, not expecting the brunette to follow him. This time, though, he felt nervous about his presence in the bathroom while he was in the bath and **totally naked**. He promised himself to never do the same thing to others... Maybe. " You... Do you hate me? " Sora asked, not looking at the other in the eyes. The silver-haired young man heaved a sigh.

" Of course I don't. " he eventually replied, motioning for Sora to come closer, which the other did. " Listen, I'm sorry. It's been a bad day and I was a little nervous. It was not a good reason to yell at you like I did, though. " he added, hugging his friend as well as he could while being in the bathtub.

" How come you were so angry? " the brunette asked, his breath causing goosebumps on his friend's shoulder.

" I just had a fight with mom, that's all. It's nothing to worry about, we quarrel pretty often, but it'll be forgotten by tomorrow. "

" You shouldn't fight with her. You're lucky to have a carrying mother, so you should be good to her. " When the blue-eyed boy broke the hug, he noticed Riku's confused look. " Do you remember the first time we met? " The other blinked a few times, not expecting such a question.

" How could I forget? " the green-eyed boy answered, smiling softly as he made himself comfortable in the bath.

" What that kid told me that day about my mother... It was true. "

" What? " Riku sat up slowly and eyed Sora worriedly.

" She never liked me. Not even for one second. All those injuries I have sometimes are done by her. " The older boy unconsciously glanced at the teen's hand that was badly injured some time ago. She also did that one?!

" How can she still hurt you when you don't live with your parents any more? " Riku asked.

" She's currently at the town's psychiatric hospital. I visit her from time to time to make sure she's doing fine. " Sora replied. When he saw the other opening his mouth to say something, he quickly added : " She's still my mother, Riku. "

" Liar. " the green-eyed teen replied. " There's something else. As I told you before, I know you're not the type to let people hurt you. " The brunette seemed to consider answering his childhood friend's indirect question then, when he finally made a decision, he nodded to himself.

" As she says, it's my punishment. It's the price I have to pay for being born. "

" Since when does one have to suffer because they're born? You didn't choose to! " Riku explained, his eyes wide with shock. Was his mother completely fucked up?! The sad thing is he was actually right...

" That's right, but I ruined her life... " the brunette trailed off. Riku didn't press him, knowing that he wouldn't make the other talk. Still, he was glad Sora told him something about him. Now, Riku understood why it took him so much time, and also why the teen reacted so strangely towards his relationship with Keiko.

" Hey, Riku. Didn't you realize it yet? " the brunette softly asked, resting his head against the bath's cool material. When he got no answer, he continued. " When you kissed me, did you like it? " There he was again. Riku couldn't help but laugh.

" I guess I did. Does that make me gay? "

" Heh, I guess we're two of a kind, then. " Silence followed Sora's statement, until Riku talked.

" What? "

------

A/N: Is it me or did it take me a lot of time to update? Oo; Anyway, I added some soxriku stuff in this chapter (it was planned a long time ago, I just didn't know when I should put the scene), I hope you liked it, even if it was kind of short. But hey, the story's still at its beginning, I can't let them act like bunnies right now. Anyway, once again, thank you very much for your kind reviews! I greatly appreciate them! Oh, by the way, does anyone know how to separate married Sims? Oo; (Axel's currently married to Cloud, and that just doesn't feel right! Poor Roxas...) Thanks in advance! -


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Well, you know about it, right?

A/N: Hi everyone! So, er, it seems I'm making a lot of mistakes... And the truth is it's really troubling me. So, if you would be so kind as to point them out (at least, the ones I keep making so that they can be corrected). Please? I'm still learning (I'm not a native English speaker) and I'd be grateful to you! Thanks in advance! Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, even if it's kinda short.

------

Sora was sitting in a quiet office, waiting for the man's reply. The brunette was still searching for a job, and the offer he saw in the newspaper seemed to fit him perfectly. So far, the interview went well. So far being the key words.

" Well, you seem to be interested in the job. " the man eventually said. Sora tensed up slightly. " But I'm afraid we won't be able to employ you. "

" O-oh. " the teen stuttered. He already knew what was coming next.

" You didn't even finish high school. I'm sorry, but you need to have your diploma to work here. " Sora didn't insist and exited the office. It was the sixth time he was seeing someone for a job, but, he got rejected every time. Sighing, he glanced at his wristwatch and noticed he still had some time to wander around the town. He had no money and couldn't buy anything, but walking was enough for him. And Riku wasn't home anyway.

------

"Okay, perfect! You can stop recording! " the director exclaimed. The cameramen did what they were told and slowly walked towards the room's exit while other employees began to pack up their stuff. " You two did a great job, thanks. " the director told the two actors.

" Thank you, sir. " Riku replied. It was the day of the film's shooting and he was glad he did well. The young girl standing beside him – a cute red head – had a bright smile plastered on her face. Once the man left them, it quickly disappeared though.

" That old geezer! Did you see how he was looking at me?! I'm not some piece of meat, dammit! " she exclaimed when she was sure the other couldn't hear her. " I'm glad we're finally done with that movie. "

" Come on, Kairi, he did nothing. " Riku replied as he shook his head. " Besides, he can't help it if you're so cute. " he added.

" You're right. " she proudly said, resting her hands on her hips and sticking out her chest. " Seriously, that was tiring. What about drinking coffee together? " she offered, looking expectantly at the silver-haired boy.

" I'm sorry but I have business to attend to. " Riku replied, shrugging. Right, maybe Sora was currently waiting for him, so he had no time to waste here. " Maybe later? " he added when he saw Kairi frowning at him. Surprisingly, her look softened and she simply told him to go which he gladly did.

------

Meanwhile, the brunette got bored of his little stroll and decided to go back home. He was about to change his mind when he saw a piece of paper plastered on his door. He took it off and entered his apartment. He wanted to switch the lights on but realized he didn't have electricity any more. Gulping down the lump that had formed in his throat, he read the note. It said he had a week to pack his things before other occupants arrived. He lifted his eyes from the piece of paper and noticed he didn't have that much stuff left... Great, 'he' paid the bill with a part of it. But more importantly : where was he going to live now? He couldn't ask Cloud, that would be intruding especially with Squall who was going there pretty often. He didn't know Roxas or the others that well, so there was no way he'd ask them to let him stay at their houses. It only left Riku... He was living alone, had no lover – as Sora supposed – and wouldn't refuse to help him. It would only be temporary anyway. He gathered his clothes up and put them in his suitcase. With that done, he had all of his stuff and left the apartment. How sad... Now, finding another job was more than a necessity. It was an emergency. But what could he do without his diploma? As the man had said earlier, he couldn't be employed without it. He took a look at the side walk on the other side of the road and his expression darkened. Girls wearing nothing but short pieces of clothing were calling men passing them, trying to get money. Some of them seemed as young as him.

" _I don't want to end up like them. I'm not that desperate yet...Am I? _" Sora thought. He kept walking and eventually arrived at Riku's apartment. The door wasn't locked, so he expected his childhood friend to be home. But it was his mother.

" Hello, Sora! " Keiko exclaimed, beaming when she saw the brunette. She took a careful look at him. " My, you look awful, kid! What happened? " she asked, walking in his direction. Sora put his suitcase down and headed for the couch. He sat and sighed.

" Nothing. " he lied, deciding he didn't want to talk about it. Not with her at least.

" Now, you know you can talk to me, right? " she insisted, sitting next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. To her surprise, he shoved it.

" I said I'm fine, okay? Leave me al- " Sora began, but he quickly silenced himself. He bit his lip nervously, hoping she wasn't going to get mad at him. " Sorry. I don't want to talk yet. " he corrected himself. She heaved a sigh and smiled at him.

" It's okay, don't worry. " she replied, laughing softly. She took a look at the piano, then at Sora. " Say kid, would you do me a favour? " she asked.

" What kind of favour? " the brunette replied, arching an eyebrow. He followed her gaze and stared at the piano.

" I need your help. I'm going to a restaurant with my husband to celebrate our silver wedding and I wanted to sing something for him. But being the awful pianist that I am, I can't do it alone. " she explained, grinning at the teen expectantly. Sora thought about it for a moment, the he slowly nodded.

" Do you have the score? " he asked. If her expression was any indication, it seemed like she didn't.

" Come on, boy! Do I look like someone who can do that? " Keiko asked, patting Sora on his shoulder. " Get up, we have a lot of work to do! " Indeed, there was a lot of work to be done. The melody wasn't that beautiful at first, but with the changes the brunette made, it was great. They trained for a while until the woman got bored and wanted to stop. Sora sighed, not wanting to stop playing at all. Oh well, he'd have other chances anyway. He saw Keiko sitting on the couch and turning the TV on.

_" Now, that's not such a bad idea._ " he thought as he joined her on the sofa. He sat next to her and relaxed as she changed the channel.

" Do you mind if I watch that film? I've been wanting to see it for a while! " the woman exclaimed, looking at Sora with huge puppy eyes no one could resist.

" I don't mind. " the other replied. He shifted his position so that he was sitting comfortably then he watched the film with Keiko. It was so depressing. The main character was just a poor guy who really didn't have that much luck.

" _Why am I even watching this with her?_ " he thought. " _And why is that man attracted to him all of a sudden? That doesn't make sense! How can one let someone they don't even know touch them like that? That's disgus- _" he began but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by one of the two actors' voice.

" _That's it! Scream bitch!_ " one half cried and moaned. Sora's eyes widened and he felt sick. Really sick. He suddenly arose to his feet and ran in the bathroom. Keiko eyed him worriedly and slowly followed him. Then, she suddenly began to laugh.

" You didn't last long, kid! " she teased. She silenced herself when she heard that the teen was actually throwing up. Was he that much disturbed? Maybe watching that movie with him was a bad idea. When she heard no more sounds, she knocked on the door and slowly opened it. Sora was sitting next to the toilet, his legs pulled up to his chest and his face hidden. Keiko sat beside him and sighed. She didn't think it would shock him **that** much. " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. " she whispered. " I didn't mean to- " she began but Sora cut her off.

" Keiko... " he whispered. His voice was hoarse. " I... " he began. He shook his head while adding " Never mind. "

------

Riku was glad to be home. He was so tired! He couldn't sleep at all the previous night for he was feeling really nervous. Firstly, the next day was the shooting day and, secondly, he'd have to face Sora. Right. He really wasn't expecting his childhood friend to be gay. It wasn't bothering him, he was gay himself after all. It's just that he never thought it could be like that. Anyway, he was now standing in front of his door and he was awaiting the worst. Why? He didn't know, he just had a bad feeling. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it. When he stepped in his apartment, he was greeted by the sight of his mother sitting on the couch. She nervously glanced at her son, then bowed her head again. The teen closed the door behind him and sat next to his mother, sighing.

" Okay, what have you done this time? " he asked. No reply. " Did you burn something in the kitchen again? " Still no reply. " Maybe you broke something? " His mother remained silent and he was now really worried. " You didn't hurt yourself, did you? " He took a look around him and saw no one but Keiko. " Where's Sora? " he asked. She twitched at the mention of the brunette's name. " Mom, look at me and answer me, please. " he told her, looking serious. Her eyes were red and fresh tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks.

" Oh my god, Riku! I'm so sorry! " she whispered as she threw her arms around her son's neck and pulled him closer. Keiko cried on his shoulder for a long while, but she eventually calmed down. The silver-haired boy gave her a tissue that she gladly accepted.

" So, er... " the green-eyed teen began, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to make her cry again. She had a serious expression – which was a rarity. It didn't help him to feel at ease at all. Keiko seemed to think for a while before she answered.

" I – I watched a film with Sora and he got sick all of a sudden. " she explained. " And he didn't talk to me at all since then. I think I did something wrong but I don't know what. I'm so sorry, Riku! " Keiko added.

" Don't worry. I'll talk to him later, okay? " he told his mother. She cried in silence while the teen held her in his arms in an attempt to comfort her. Yes, he needed to have a little chat with his friend...

------

Right after Sora left the bathroom, he did the cleaning in the whole apartment, avoiding his childhood friend's mother as often as he could. She kept asking him what was wrong or what she did to make him angry and truthfully, all he wanted was to be left alone. He never answered for fear of being mean to her again. She was a nice woman after all. So, as soon as his work was done, he ran to Squall's apartment. Somehow, the tall brunette became really close to Sora, maybe more than Cloud was. And Sora knew he could talk to him whenever he needed to. So, that was what he intended to do but his plans were disturbed by a certain black-haired boy. Although Sora tried everything to escape, the other wouldn't let go of him and once again, both ended in Kaoru's creepy bedroom. The blue-eyed boy felt a shiver down his spine as he stood in the middle of the dim lighted up room. The other boy had his back resting against the door and was folding his arms. When Kaoru couldn't take the silence any more, he spoke.

" Why were you in such a haste? " he asked, his eyes never leaving Sora who wasn't answering. Suddenly, the older boy's eyes widened. " Oh, I get it now. It was evident you weren't going to Riku's place. I take it you were headed towards that man's apartment, right? "

" I don't know what you're talking about. " the brunette replied, looking at his feet. He felt something brushing against his cheek for a short moment before it shattered against the wall behind him. "_ Oh God, all I want is to get out of here as soon as possible and in one piece._ " he thought as he lifted his head and looked straight into Kaoru's eyes.

" Don't you fucking dare lie to me! " the black-haired man yelled, his body shivering with rage. A sickening smile appeared on his lips as he stepped forward. " So, Riku wasn't enough, right? " he whispered once he was standing right in front of the brunette. He bent over and continued. " Is he that bad in bed? Or maybe one at a time is not enough for you? " He licked Sora's ear, relishing in the way the teen shuddered. " You slut. "

" Fuck off! " the younger boy exclaimed as he shoved the other as far from him as he could. " I'm not like that! " he added. He was heavily panting and hugging himself. " I'm not like that at all... " he repeated, his voice barely audible this time.

" Heh, you're denying? But it's the truth. " Kaoru said as he came closer again. He wrapped his arms around the thin boy's waist. " But it's okay because I accept you as you are. " He nuzzled his nose against Sora's neck, then brushed his lips against the soft skin. " Do you really think your 'friends' would say that if they knew? " He took Sora's silence as a sign to continue. " Stay with me. You'll never be afraid of what others would think of you and I can give you what you need. " His lips were a few inches away from the brunette's and he was about to kiss him when Sora turned his head to the side.

" I can't do this any more. " Sora whispered. He felt tears coming but he held them back. He wasn't a weakling! " I'm just... So tired. "

" You don't care about your precious friend's career? " Kaoru threatened the blue-eyed teen.

" Of course I do but I don't want to be your toy! Dammit, leave me alone! " Sora cried as he glared at the other who laughed softly and pushed him. He fell on the bed and the older boy straddled his waist. The blue-eyed boy waved his arms and legs frantically to stop him but to no avail. The brunette's face blanched as hands were placed around his neck and tightened their grip.

" I'm sorry but I can't. " the other replied. And then the younger boy was slowly surrounded by darkness as he lost conciousness.

------

Later that night, Squall was hugging his pillow close to his chest and nuzzling his handsome face into it. He sighed with contentment as he slowly fell asleep. It had been a tough day. His band kept rehearsing the entire day for their upcoming concert and Roxas never seemed to be satisfied by their performance. Really, that guy could be such a pain in the ass sometimes... Oh well, now Squall was in his comfy bed and he was finally getting some well deserved rest! The poor guy had no idea what was coming... He heard someone knocking on his front door. At first, he decided to ignore it but when the bugger didn't stop, he arose to his feet and cursed under his breath while heading for the door. Dammit, who could be stupid enough to knock at people's door at two in the morning?! The tall brunette froze. " _If it's Roxas, I swear I'll kill him. _" he thought as he opened the door. But it wasn't Roxas who stood behind it.

" Sora? What are you doing here this late at night? " Squall exclaimed as he let the teen enter in his apartment. He was surprised when the blue-eyed boy fell into his arms as soon as he closed the door. "_ Okay, what to do now? _" the man wondered, patting the teen's head. The younger brunette wrapped his arms tightly around Squall's waist and pulled him as close to him as he could.

" Why was I born? " Sora murmured. This time, he couldn't stop himself from crying, even if it was killing him deep inside. "I... I wish I never existed! " he added, then he sobbed harder. His older friend said nothing and hugged him back. He led them towards the soft couch were they sat and he waited for Sora to calm down. When he didn't hear the teen sobbing any more, he slowly broke the hug to take a look at him.

" What are those... " Squall trailed off as he slid a hand against the younger boy's neck that was bruised. " If your mother is not the one who did it, then who is it? " he asked. He was sure it wasn't her. The smaller brunette had no marks when he exited his mother's room the other day.

" K-Kaoru. " Sora stuttered. The brown-haired man still had a hand resting on the boy's waist and he involuntarily squeezed it, which made Sora wince. Now, he was sure he didn't squeeze it **that **strongly. He cautiously lifted the smaller brunette's sweater up and noticed he had other bruises there. Seeing the spiky-haired teen's reaction, he himself didn't know he had marks there.

" I think there are things you have to explain. " Squall stated. " And don't ask me to pretend I never saw that. " he quickly added in case his young friend would tell him it was nothing to worry about or something similar.

" Can you promise me that whatever I tell you, you won't hate me? " Sora asked in a desperate tone that surprised the grey-eyed man. But he nodded as a sign to continue nevertheless. " Say it, please. I... I need to make sure you're not lying or - "

" Now, calm down. " the man reassured him. " I promise you I won't leave you alone no matter what you tell me. You know you can count on me, right? Or else, you wouldn't be there right now. " He took Sora's hand in his as he spoke and gently rubbed his thumb on its back. " I'm listening. " he added when the blue-eyed boy wasn't speaking.

" It... It's not the first time I sleep with Kaoru. I did it many times already. " the younger brunette timidly said as he turned a deep shade of red.

" Did he force it on you? " the man asked as a frown appeared on his face.

" Not until tonight. I was willing in the beginning. "

" Do you like him? " Squall asked. Sora shook his head no. " Then why did you let him do that to you? "

" It was to protect Riku. " the small brunette explained. " Somehow, Kaoru knew I was going to Riku's place regularly. He also knew that he wanted to become a famous actor. He threatened to spread bad rumours to prevent Riku from succeeding in acting if I didn't let him have his ways with me. I couldn't let him do that... " he trailed off as he stared at the floor. He just couldn't look at Squall in the eyes for he was too ashamed.

" Rumours? What kind of rumours? He doesn't know Riku that well, does he? " the grey-eyed man asked. To his surprise, Sora smiled but it wasn't warm at all.

" Heh, that's exactly what I told him. As he said, he knows me pretty well and telling people about my past would affect Riku, seeing we're close friends. " There was a short moment of utter silence during which the man was deep in thought.

" I don't understand why you don't tell Riku about this. He would help you, you know. " Squall told Sora whose hands balled into fists.

" I can't. " the blue-eyed teen whispered while shaking his head. " I know all too well what Kaoru will tell him when they meet. I don't want to lose Riku. He... " the brunette trailed off as he stared blankly at the coffee table. " He was the first and only friend I had when I was a child. The other kids' mothers knew that mother didn't like me and why she was so cold towards me. That's probably why the other kids kept making fun of me and never tried to befriend me. But Riku... " At the mention of the silver-haired boy's name, Sora's face brightened. " He kept standing up for me and cared about me. I'm trying really hard to help him. Even if I get hurt in the end, I don't care as long as he's happy. But with all those horrible things I've done, I'm afraid staying by his side will only make things worse for him. " Sora explained, his voice quivering more and more until he was beginning to cry again. " I knew talking to him again was a bad idea... "

Squall remained silent as he took all the things the teen revealed in. There were still those 'horrible things' that remained secret but he was afraid of asking. If Sora wasn't talking about them, then he surely had a good reason to not say a single word concerning those things. But somehow, the brown-haired man knew they were the reason why the younger boy was in trouble. Before he could say a single word, Sora kept talking. The teen didn't care any more. He had to talk about it to someone.

" Riku and I parted after middle school. So, I was alone once again when I entered junior high. I met many of the kids who kept bothering me before and they just continued. Fortunately, there were other children who were nice to me. I got close to some of them. Really close... " Sora's voice was barely audible and Squall had to make a lot of efforts to hear what he was saying. " There was this senior I met on my second year. We got along pretty well and I thought he could be like Riku, but it never was like that. I thought that doing something else would make our bond stronger. So I... I lost my virginity to him and... " The brunette's voice broke and he was unable to speak for a short moment. Squall slid his arms around Sora's waist and held him close to him as he rocked them back and forward. The younger boy nuzzled his cheek against the man's chest, relishing in the warmth it brought. " And that didn't solve anything. For a long time, I wondered if it was because he wasn't the right person, so I repeated that same mistake over and over again with others. I was so stupid! " he exclaimed as he rose his hands and clutched Squall's tank top.

" What were you searching for exactly? " the older brunette whispered softly. " _I guess Kaoru was one of those 'friends'..._ " he thought bitterly at the same time.

" I never knew how it felt to have parents loving you and caring about you. Only Riku made me feel like I was special, but that feeling was gone along with him. All I wanted was affection... " the blue-eyed boy replied. He closed his eyes and waited for his friend's answer. Oh how he dreaded his reaction.

Squall sighed and broke the hug to look at the younger boy who was avoiding his gaze. Squall lifted Sora's chin so that he was looking at him. " Sora, you shouldn't keep such things to yourself. You're not alone, you know. " The teenager gave him a shocked look.

" You're not angry? Not even disgusted? " he asked. Was he lying to him? Was he being nice right now and planning to leave him alone later?

" I have no right to judge you. Our situations are different. Maybe I would have made the same mistakes if I were in your shoes. We'll never know. " the man replied as he shrugged. " There is still something bugging me, though." he added after a while. " Why does your mother hate you so much? Is it because of what you just told me? "

Sora laughed coldly before he replied. " No. If that was the reason, I wouldn't be able to talk about it any more. I still don't know why she hates me and I hope she'll tell me someday. " And who knew when that day would come...

------

" Ngh – Damn it, you're going too fast! " Roxas said, panting heavily.

" Come on! We're barely moving! " Axel exclaimed as a pout appeared on his face. "... But you're still looking so sexy... "

" ... " The blonde said nothing at first. He had to remain calm or else, things would get worse. " Would you be as kind as to shut up and just keep moving? " he snapped. Right, being calm was impossible when Axel was around.

" What do you want exactly? " the red head asked, frowning. Roxas was a mystery to him.

" Oh, pretty please! That damn box is heavy and it's killing my arms! Let's just put this down!! " the blue-eyed boy replied. They left the box in the middle of the stage where their band was going to perform that night. They practised all day long the day before, until Roxas thought their performance satisfied him. They were now moving their stuff for the concert but that damned Squall wasn't there yet! What did he think he was doing? Really, the blonde boy couldn't take it any more.

" Shit, where's Leon?! " Roxas yelled, his tone showing how angry he was.

" Here. " the man answered as he entered the wide room. " I... Had an unexpected guest early this morning and couldn't make it here in time. Sorry 'bout that. " he explained. He tried his best to not think about Sora too much. He was in good hands right now anyway.

------

Sora was greeted by an annoyed Riku. Now, what was wrong with him this time? The brunette took a look around him in the living room and noticed his luggage was still near the entrance door. Right, he still had to ask his friend about that little problem he had.

" Mom went back home. " the silver-haired boy began, his back facing Sora. " She was kinda sad when she left though, and it wasn't because of me. " he added, turning around to face his childhood friend and giving him a dirty look. The blue-eyed teen blinked a few times. " Why did you ignore her? "

" ... " Sora thought for a moment as he tried to remember the last time he met Keiko. Oh, right...

" Did she do something wrong? Or was it just because of that movie she talked about? " the other insisted, deciding he wouldn't let Sora off so easily.

" Something about that film disturbed me and I decided it would be better to not talk to Keiko after that. I didn't want to tell her something I'd regret later. I didn't mean to hurt her, I promise. " the brunette answered. He stared at his feet for a moment then continued. " I'm still so new to this... People used to ignore me and now, everyone's caring about me and it's a little confusing. "

Riku stared at his friend for a moment and, after a while, he stepped forward and patted him on his shoulder. " Alright. " he said. " I'll just ask you to explain that to her when she comes here. She was greatly worried, you know. " The brunette nodded once. " What about eating dinner together tonight? " Riku offered.

" Dinner? But why? " Sora asked. It wasn't Riku's birthday, right?

" I just wanted to thank you for your help the other day. "

" I remember now. Did the shooting go well? " the blue-eyed boy asked. To his surprise, his childhood friend laughed. Well, was that a yes?

" Silly, I wasn't talking about that! Did you seriously think I never flirted with girls or what? " the older boy asked, still laughing. Sora frowned. Now that he thought about it, it seemed kinda strange for a handsome boy like Riku to not know how to charm someone... " I meant to thank you for your help concerning... Well, you know... " the silver-haired boy trailed off, avoiding his friend's gaze.

" Your sexual orientations? " the younger teen bluntly asked. Riku's silence was all he needed to know the answer to his question. " Now, it's my turn to call you 'silly'. Why didn't you tell me the truth? I wouldn't have refused to give you a helping hand! " the brunette exclaimed as he made a cute pout. Oh well...

They went to a nice restaurant and the brunette was surprised by the huge amount of people in there. Cid's was popular but it wasn't comparable to this one. What caught Sora's attention next was the beautiful, white grand piano that sat in the middle of the room.

" Say, you know Kaoru, right? It's the guy who lives above my apartment. " Riku said, out of the blue. The other teen looked nervously at him. " Squall told me he's an acquaintance of yours. "

" Oh, er, yeah I know him... " the blue-eyed boy trailed off. " _What else did Squall say? _" he thought at the same time.

" Then, could you tell him something? " the silver-haired boy continued, looking at his friend straight in the eyes. " He and his damn toy are seriously getting on my nerves. I don't care if they're having their little fun all night long, but hearing almost everything really makes me sick. "

" A-all night long? " the brunette echoed. " When did that happen? " he anxiously asked.

" They were particularly noisy last night. I couldn't get any slee- " the green-eyed man began but he silenced himself when he noticed how pale his friend's face was. " Are you feeling well, Sora? "

" ... " The other didn't reply at first. " _All night... I can't even remember the slightest thing. Who knows what other things he... Oh god, I don't even want to know. _"

" Oh, isn't that my cute little Sora!! " a woman exclaimed next to the two boys.

" Ti-Tifa? What are you doing here? " the brunette asked when he finally got out of his little trance.

" Well, Cid kind of kicked me out right after you were fired. " she explained, smiling sheepishly. " So, I found another job and it just happened to be the restaurant where Riku comes so often! " she added as she beamed at the green-eyed boy. She heard a customer calling her and excused herself quickly before she left the two. They glanced at her and saw her talking with an annoyed-looking young man. Their conversation didn't last long and she came back a few minutes later. " Oh man, that guy is such a pain in the – Ahem. I mean, what would you like to order? " she corrected herself.

" What did he want? " Sora asked bluntly.

" Oh, he asked our pianist to play something for him while he's proposing to his fiancée, but the guy quitted yesterday so he's pretty angry... " Tifa explained the teens. Sora thought for a short moment.

" What did he want him to play? " he asked. Riku eyed him suspiciously. What was he thinking?

" Let me remember... I think it was 'First Love' or some crappy song like that. " the girl replied. She absolutely hated love songs... She stared at Sora as the brunette arose to his feet and headed for the instrument. " So, Cloud was right! " she whispered to herself before she ran towards the customer. Once again, they talked for a moment, then Tifa walked towards Sora and whispered something in his ear. The blue-eyed boy nodded and then began to play. As soon as he pressed the first key, the whole room became silent.

" _It's the first time I hear him playing... _" Riku thought. " _It's beautiful. _" He closed his eyes as he listened intently to the soft song that played. He vaguely heard a girl sobbing but he didn't pay any attention to it. How disappointed was he when his childhood friend stopped playing. Sora came back and sat as if nothing happened. Somehow, the brunette didn't seem as petrified as he was before. Why was he scared anyway? Riku couldn't remember what they were talking about and, truthfully, he didn't give a damn. All he could do was stare at the other.

" Don't look at me like that, it freaks me out. " Sora stated, looking through the menu. When he didn't get any answer, he lifted his gaze slowly to take a look at his silver-haired friend who was also thinking about what he could order. Suddenly, the room seemed to be pretty hot...

" Did you two make a choice? " Tifa asked as she walked towards their table. She jotted down the teens' orders, then she left them again. A while later, Tifa came back, a huge smile plastered on her face. " Here you go! " she cheerfully said. Sora was about to begin eating his meal but his friend's intense stare was preventing him from doing so.

" Is something the matter? " the spiky-haired teen asked as he eyed Tifa curiously. He then glanced at Riku who only shrugged his shoulders.

" Well... " she began. " There's something I need to ask you. Are you still searching for a job? "

" Well, yeah. But - " the brunette began.

" Great! Erm, I mean that you're lucky! " Tifa quickly corrected herself. " It seems like your little performance had its success among our customers and my boss was wondering if you'd like to take our former pianist's place? "

Sora frowned, deep in thought. " Well, I don't know... " It seemed too easy. Tifa smirked and leant forward to whisper in his ear.

" The wage's good, you can trust me! "

" Okay. When do I begin? " Sora asked. He **wasn't** materialistic... He really needed the job so he couldn't refuse it. And he would play the piano so it couldn't be that bad, right?

" You can begin tomorrow if you want. " the woman replied. The brunette nodded in agreement then ate in silence. In fact, he was already thinking about the songs he should play. Luckily, Riku had a piano so he could practise at his place...

" Erm, Riku? " the blue-eyed boy timidly asked. When he was sure the other was listening, he cleared his throat and continued. " Well, you see I have a huge problem and I was wondering if you could help me. "

Riku rolled his eyes. " Oh, I don't know. After all, we've only known each other for something like ten years and I just consider you as my best friend. Should I really help you? " he ironically said. " Of course! What can I do for you? "

" I was kicked out of my apartment and I have nowhere to stay. " Sora explained. Riku blinked a few times.

" Nowhere? What about your paren- Oh right, your mother's in hospital... Wait, you can still go to your father's place. " the silver-haired boy replied. His friend frowned and was about to say something but he cut him off. " It's not like I don't want you to stay at my place, it's just that I was wondering why you - "

" My father's in prison. " Sora said, cutting Riku off.

" Prison? " the green-eyed boy echoed as his eyes widened. Was his father that dangerous?

" He used to beat my mother up a lot, until I tried to help her. Our neighbours were alarmed by the noises that came from our house and called the police. After that, dad was arrested and jailed while mom was sent to hospital along with me. " the brunette explained. His face was expressionless but something in his eyes showed that it was still a touchy subject to him.

" Did he also beat you up before? " the older boy dared.

" Yes, but not as often as he did with mom. When I was a child, I remember he kept shouting at me because I cried a lot because of the kids' bullying. It began with a slap and it ended with an almost broken arm and several injuries. That was when I didn't come to school for a whole week. " Sora explained. He was clenching his fist so hard that the knuckles were white.

" 'Boys don't cry...' That's what you told me back then. Now I understand why you hid every time you felt sad. I remember you never cried again after that. " the other said as he reached out and put his hand on Sora's and rubbed its back with his thumb.

" Yeah. Anyway, after that day, our house was sold to pay the fees of my father's lawyer and since I was considered old enough to live on my own, I was kicked out. I couldn't go to school any more because of the lawn I had to pay. That's why I never got my diploma. " the blue-eyed boy told his friend as he stared at his plate. " A little while later, my father's lawyer came at my apartment and told me I had to pay the expenses for my mother's hospitalization, which didn't help at all. "

" They can't do that! " Riku exclaimed as he squeezed the brunette's hand stronger.

" I know, but in fact that man was a friend of my father's and he threatened to do everything to make my life real hell if I disagreed. Dad has powerful friends. I can do nothing against them. "

" So you'll just pay for the rest of your life?! Come on, Sora! Your father should be the one paying, not you! " the other told him. He thought for a while. What could they possibly do? If Sora's father had powerful friends, things would be complicated. That's when it struck to him. " I know someone who could help us. In the meantime, you'll be staying at my place. "


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi everyone! Okay, here's another chapter for you! Hopefully, you'll like it as much as the others! Anyway, thanks again for your reviews and for adding this story to your favourites! I'm sooooooo grateful!! gives ice cream

------

" So, er... "

" Is it **that** bad in there? "

Riku and Sora were back from their dinner at the restaurant. It got late pretty quickly and they had to go back to the older boy's apartment.

" I can sleep on the couch, you know. I don't recall anyone died from that. " the brunette said, his face emotionless.

" No way! I'm not letting you spend the night on that! It's not comfortable at all. " the other replied.

It was decided that Sora was going to stay at his friend's place until he found another place to live in, which would come quicker than expected since the blue-eyed teen got another job a few hours ago. But until then, one problem remained : where was he going to sleep? That's how they ended up in front of Riku's bedroom door where our scene currently takes place.

Sora folded his arms to his chest and stared at his friend. When was he going to make his choice? Really, that was only a bedroom, for God's sake! No need to say that the brunette was slowly loosing his patience, but he wouldn't dare open the door himself. That would be rude. So he waited and sighed to let the other know he was getting annoyed.

" It's decided : I'll sleep on the couch. " the brunette stated, seeing his friend wasn't saying nor doing anything yet. But Riku grabbed him by the arm and finally opened the door, then pulled him inside. Blue orbs took a close look at the room and found nothing special. There was a king-sized bed, a closet, a bedside table on which sat a lamp, and a desk at the farther side of the room, in front of the two boys. Nothing special at all. " Now, why were you so embarrassed about letting me inside your bedroom? I don't see... " And then, it struck to him. He walked towards the bed and took a closer look at the object next to one of the pillows. It was a huge and white cute stuffed bunny. Sora took it in his arms and gave it a quick squeeze. " It's so soft... " he whispered as he nuzzled his nose against the soft material. " Is that why you didn't want me to enter? "

" Well... Yeah. " the other replied as his cheeks turned an interesting shade of red.

" It's cute. " the blue-eyed boy replied after he sat the toy on the bed. " I like it. " he concluded.

" Heh, I'm glad. Mum's always making fun of me because of that thing, which was why I didn't want you to come here. I didn't want you to mock me too. " Riku replied, shrugging his shoulders. " Anyway, as you can see, there's only one bed so we don't really have a choice there. I hope you don't mind. "

" I - " Sora began but stopped himself in time. _" Telling him I'm used to sharing a bed with someone wouldn't be one of the brightest ideas... _" " I don't mind. " he said.

" Thankfully, that bastard up there is quite silent tonight, so we'll be able to sleep in peace. Man did I long for that! " the older boy cheerfully said, pointing a finger towards the ceiling to emphasize his words. Once again, the brunette paled but not enough for his friend to notice it.

" _Of course, I'm not up there... _" the spiky-haired teen thought bitterly. " That's a go- " the other began when they heard someone knocking vigorously at the entrance door. They exchanged confused looks, then headed for the apartment's entrance. One knocked once again, a bit louder this time.

" Stay behind me. " Riku told his childhood friend as he opened the door. " Wha-?! " he exclaimed. Behind said door stood three policemen. The men glanced at him curiously but soon shrugged off the teen's panicked expression.

" Excuse us for bothering you this late at night, sir. " the one standing before his two colleagues said as he took a piece of paper out of his trousers' pocket. " We're searching for... " he trailed off as he glanced at the small note. " We're searching for Mr Miyamoto Kaoru's place. Do you happen to know where he lives? " the policeman asked. Riku blinked a few times. Now, what was going on with that creep?

" Er, it's right above my place but... " the silver-haired male trailed off. He knew he was living above his own place but couldn't tell what the boy's apartment number was.

" I'll show you the way. " the brunette suddenly answered as he joined the men. " I'll be back soon. " he added as he glanced at his childhood friend who was looking at him, completely confused.

" O-Okay. " Riku answered, frowning. Now, that called for another conversation... Hopefully, that wouldn't end badly this time.

------

Sora climbed the stairs, glancing over his shoulder frequently to make sure the policemen were following him. " _What happened? _" he thought all the while. He hoped nothing bad was happening. He wasn't worried about Kaoru but about himself. What if the other had done something horrible and that Sora was suspected too? What if the black-haired man put all the blame on him? The brunette felt sweat on his forehead as they got closer to the mad man's place.

" We're here. " the blue-eyed boy stated as he stood next to the door. The policemen nodded once and one of them – the same as before – knocked on the door. No reply. He knocked once more, more strongly this time. Still no reply. The man turned around and stared at the young brunette.

" Do you know if Mr Miyamoto is usually home at this hour? " the man asked. Sora bit his bottom lip nervously. Hell, he was sure he was home at this hour! He was the one keeping him 'company'...

" Yes, he should be there. " the blue-eyed boy replied without hesitation. The policemen looked at one another and nodded at the same time. And without further warning, they smashed the door and entered in the apartment. Sora jumped and stayed outside, in the corridor. If these men were forcefully entering in Kaoru's place, then something was definitely wrong. He waited there for a few minutes, until Riku came running towards him. He was about to ask something to his friend but silenced himself when he saw the broken door. About ten minutes later, one of the men joined them.

" Thanks for your help. You can go now. " he stated as he pushed the two towards the staircases.

" Wait, what happened? " the brunette asked, turning around to face the man who gave him a suspicious look. " I... I knew him, so I want to know what's wrong. Please! " he insisted. The policeman sighed and leant forward to whisper.

" We found him dead on his bed. " he informed the two.

" What? " Sora asked in a breath. Kaoru? Dead? How was that possible? He took a few steps backwards before he landed on his rear, his knees too weak to support him. Maybe telling he knew him was a bad idea after all. What if he was murdered? Now, that would make him the prime suspect, wouldn't it? " Did... Did someone kill him? " the brunette asked, his voice barely loud enough to be heard.

" No. " the policeman told him, truly sorry for the poor kid. If only he knew... " It doesn't seem like he was stabbed or even beaten up. But - " he began as he looked over his shoulder to make sure his colleagues couldn't hear him. " We think we know about the cause of his death. " he added as he pointed a finger at his forearm. Blue eyes stared intently at the limb the man was showing him but couldn't understand. " Drug overdose. " the man clarified. " There were marks all over his arm. " Now, Sora paled. " Listen kids, you should go now. I've already told you more than I should have. But don't misunderstand me, I only did it because you were his friends. Now, leave please. " he commanded. Riku nodded his head once and helped his friend to get up. Surprisingly, the brunette was able to stand by himself. They soon arrived at Riku's apartment, and the spiky-haired teen let himself fall on the sofa.

" ... " Riku glanced at his friend as he frowned. How did Sora know where that guy lived? Sure they were friends, but if the brunette came to visit Kaoru, wouldn't Riku have met him earlier? Somehow, that was hard to imagine. " Say, how come you knew about his place? " the older teen eventually asked. He saw his childhood friend bitting his bottom lip and his hands balling into fists. Okay, so that was going to end just like the other times...

" I... Used to go there pretty often. " the brunette replied as he closed his eyes. " _Please, don't ask more questions about that... _" he thought at once.

" Why? " came the quick reply. It wasn't because of curiosity. Riku was angered. Why? He couldn't tell.

" ... " Sora thought for a moment before he replied. Now, he couldn't run away and he knew it. He'd have to tell him everything one day. Maybe that wouldn't be too hard? Maybe he'd react like Squall and tell him he understood and wouldn't blame him or call him a bitch. On the other hand, he'd have the right to... Damn it, they were **friends**,weren't they? Weren't they supposed to say everything without being afraid of rejection? " _What would I do if Riku were to leave me? What if he can't accept me as I am and tell me to never talk to him? I... _" Sora thought. " _I wouldn't be able to keep on living..._ " And that's when he began to cry really hard, hugging his knees and hiding his face into them.

" _Holly shit, is he crying?!! _" Riku thought as he panicked. Now, it had been such a long time the other hadn't cried and seeing Sora in such a state was scaring him. He cautiously headed for the sofa and sat next to his friend. " Sora, I didn't mean to... Er... " the older trailed off. What did he do wrong? Well, nothing. " You know you can tell me anything, right? " he corrected himself. At last, the brunette calmed down and lifted his gaze to look straight in his best friend's eyes. Riku ran a thumb under the younger teen's eyes to wipe his tears.

" I'm so scared... " the brunette said out loud as tears began to run down his cheeks again. " I-I don't want you to hate me. You're the only one who actually cares about me and - " he rambled but the other cut him off.

" Now, I'm with you and I do not intend to leave you, okay? Heh, after all, it was me who came to you in that store. Don't you remember? " the other whispered softly as he held Sora close to him.

" You've always been the one to make the first step... " the brunette murmured as he nuzzled his face against Riku's chest. " I've been going to Kaoru's apartment frequently for more than a week, because of our deal. " the teen began as he let go of his friend and sat at the other end of the couch, much to the other's surprise. " We met a few days after you hired me to clean your place. He knew I was going to your apartment and he threatened me to put an end to your career if I didn't do what he told me. That's how I found myself going to his place almost every evening. I tried to avoid him as much as I could, but it didn't work all the time. The last time I went there was last night. "

" What did he ask you to - " Riku began but he remained silent as he thought. Last night? Wasn't that when he couldn't sleep because of... " Oh fuck. " he mumbled as he put a hand before his mouth. He felt like puking. He watched his friend with disgust for a short period of time. He wasn't disgusted at his friend but at himself. Why didn't he understand earlier? Why did he let such a thing happen to Sora? Now, he could be imagining things... " Don't tell me he made you sleep with him? " he whispered. The other nodded once, and that was all that the green-eyed boy needed to be really sick. He got up and ran to the bathroom, his legs barely taking him there. Sora remained on the couch and, once more, hid his face in his knees and cried in silence.

" I can't stay here... " he whispered, determination apparent in his gaze. He stood up and went to Riku's bedroom to pack his things and leave. But once he was done, he almost had enough time to take a single step when Riku barged in the room, panting.

" What are you doing? " the green-eyed boy asked as he eyed his friend's luggage.

" I can't stay here. " the other replied, his head hanging low. " You're obviously disgusted with me, so I don't see the point of staying here any lon - " He was cut short when strong arms wrapped themselves around his thin waist. He blinked a few times, not understanding this at all. " Riku, let go. " he asked, his voice on the brink of quivering.

" No. Don't leave, please. " the other whispered. " I'm sorry if my reaction made you think that I didn't like you any more, but you're wrong. I'm just... " Riku trailed off as he broke the embrace and stared at the floor, his fists balling. " I'm just mad at myself for not being able to protect you when you needed my help. Heh, it seems like I'm saying this a lot lately... " The older boy kept staring at the floor as he felt tears coming.

" Riku... " the brunette whispered as he wiped his best friend's tears after he put his bag down.

" Really, what have I ever done to help you until now? You went as far as to give yourself to that bastard to protect me... " the older boy said.

" You've done so much for me and you don't even realize that. " the blue-eyed boy whispered as he put his hands on his friend's cheeks to get his full attention. Riku was stunned by the soft expression on Sora's face. How could he smile like that after what was done to him?! " Listen, I know that what I've done isn't right but I don't regret it because I did this for you. For you only. So, don't cry please. " He stood on tiptoe and brushed his lips against Riku's. " _I know this isn't going to solve everything. I thought I knew that, so why am I doing this again_? " the brunette thought as Riku wrapped his arms around the younger teen's waist again. Their kiss went from innocent to passionate, and then needy. " Oh pretty please, don't ever leave me. " the brunette whispered between soft kisses.

------

" Say, Leon. "

" Hm? "

" Do you think... Sora's happy? "

It was one of those evenings during which Squall spent the night at Cloud's place. They were both watching a film in the blonde's living room, sitting on the couch with their arms wrapped around the other. Grey eyes glanced at blue ones with curiosity.

" Why do you ask? " the brown-haired man asked, arching an eyebrow.

" I don't know. " the blonde answered. " I was just wondering about that. You know, it's been a while since I last saw him. I guess I'm really worried. " he added with a shrug of his shoulders, trying to pretend the subject wasn't getting to him when it truly was. But, being the perceptive man he was, Squall still noticed it.

" I can't answer your question. " the older man told his lover, sighing. " I guess he'll be alright as long as Riku's by his side. " Cloud, at the mention of the silver-haired boy's name, turned his head to look at his boyfriend.

" Do you think... He likes him? As more than a friend? " he asked, arching an eyebrow. Once again, Squall shrugged which made the blonde frown even more. " Tch, that's unfair! "

Squall arched a curious eyebrow. " Now, don't tell me you're jealous? " That was so unlike Cloud to be childish. The pout on his lover's face was all Squall needed to know the answer. " Hey, I thought he was like a little brother to you! " he added, pinching Cloud's arm.

" Ouch, that hurts, you jerk! And what if I'm jealous? It's not like I don't have the right to! Sora's also my friend and I don't want him to ignore me just because he can be with his stupid Riku. " That being said, Cloud folded his arms to his chest and pouted, ignoring the other's chuckle.

" And may I know what makes you think he'll ignore you? If he ever ends up with Riku, that is. " the brunette whispered in his lover's ear to get his attention. That surely worked.

" Because he's already forgetting about me. As I told you, he's not calling me any more. " the blonde said before he heaved a long sigh. " Sora doesn't need me now that Riku's there. " Squall didn't reply for he didn't know what to say. In fact, the teen wasn't forgetting about Cloud and he knew it. It was just that Sora couldn't tell everything to Cloud because he was afraid of loosing him. The tall brunette was used to the young boy's strange logic, so he understood him.

------

Sora was thinking really hard while he took a bath. He rested his head against the cold material and stared at the ceiling. The previous day was kinda hectic and lots of things happened and, fortunately, not all of them were bad. He got a new job and could do what he always wanted to do, Squall had accepted him and even let him spend the night at his place. But that couldn't make up for the other events. Kaoru was found dead which wasn't that bad when he thought about it. He didn't have to go there any more and Riku was safe now that the black-haired boy couldn't talk at all. And right after they came back from the naughty boy's place, things got even more complicated...

--Flashback--

" Oh pretty please, don't ever leave me. " the brunette whispered between soft kisses.

" I won't. " Riku replied as he left kisses on the younger teen's neck. Now, there would probably be marks... Oh well. He kept playing with the soft skin of his friend's neck, kissing, nipping and licking it, relished in the way the other mewed softly in response. " _Why am I even doing this? Oh god, Sora better do something or I won't be able to stop myself..._ " he thought as he stepped forward and made them both fall onto the bed, which surprised them.

" Woa - " the silver-haired boy began but quickly silenced himself. " _Not again! _" he thought, mentally panicking. He stared at his friend, his eyes still full of unexpected lust.

" ... " The brunette said nothing as he looked down at himself, precisely at his friend's hand put on a quite sensitive part of his body. " _Great. _" he ironically thought. This time, he didn't have to say a single thing to make the other move the intrusive hand. Sora quickly sat up and stated : " I'm sleeping on the couch no matter what you say. " And then he left the room, leaving a frustrated boy by himself to spend a sleepless night...

--End of flashback--

Really, he didn't understand what had gotten into them that night. Why did Riku think that sleeping with him would solve their problems? Did he even think of going that far with the blue-eyed teen? That was really confusing...

" Damn it. " Sora mumbled as he shifted in the bath. He wouldn't think about that for now. He wrapped a towel around his waist after he got out of the bath and headed for Riku's bedroom to grab some clothes. " _He's not here. _" he thought as he took a look around him. Once he changed, he went in the kitchen where the silver-haired teen was making breakfast for them.

" You can sit, it'll be ready pretty soon. " the other informed the brunette. Sora did what he was told and stared at Riku's back.

" _Looks like he's not going to talk about what happened. How wise. _" he thought at the same time. They ate in silence until the older boy couldn't stand it any more and felt the urge to say something. Anything.

" Erm, remember that I told you I knew someone who could help you? " Riku asked and waited for his friend's answer to continue. " Well, he's coming this afternoon. I wanted to know... Do I have to leave you two alone or - "

" You can stay. It's not like I'm going to tell him things you don't know anyway. " Sora cut him off before he could finish his sentence. " I'll leave right after our meeting and come back around twenty three or something like that. " Riku stared at him, not blinking. " You know, because of my job. "

" Oh, yeah, that's right. " the other replied, slightly blushing. " _Damn, I forgot about that. _" he thought.

------

" Good afternoon. You must be Sora, right? " a man asked the teen.

" Er, yes. Good afternoon, sir. " the teen replied. " _So, he's the one who's going to help me. I wonder if that's even possible... _"

" Hi, dad! I'm glad you could come. Thanks a lot. " Riku added. The man nodded in agreement and cleared his throat.

" I can't stay here too long though. We'll have to make it quick. " the man informed the teens. " So, what is it about? " he asked the brunette.

" Well, er - " the blue-eyed boy began. That man was in a hurry so he'll have to leave the details and get straight to the point. " I'm paying for my mother's hospital expenses instead of my father. But the thing is he didn't give me a choice and made his lawyer threaten me so that I wouldn't refuse. " That being said, the men spent less than one hour explaining what the brunette could do, but knowing that his father had such powerful friends was worrying Riku's father. Still, he promised to do his best to help Sora and he left the two because of urgent matters. Nothing was done yet but the blue-eyed teen was pretty confident. Soon, he wouldn't be paying for the hospital costs. Maybe...

" Well, it's time I leave. See you later, Riku. " Sora stated as he headed for the door. The other didn't reply and suddenly stepped forward and grabbed his friend's wrist. Sora spun round and stared at him. What now? The silver-haired teen stared at his feet, biting his bottom lip at the same time. Wait a minute... Was that a **blush** on his face?! " _I have a bad feeling. _" the brunette thought.

" A-About yesterday evening, I... I'm sorry. " he mumbled before he let go off his childhood friend. Sora stood there, speechless and flew out of the room. He ran to the restaurant where Tifa was meeting him to give him more informations concerning his job. He had to wear a suit – which he didn't like but didn't say a single thing about it – and play whatever he wanted until a customer requested a song. At first, none of them dared to ask him but with Tifa's help, some of them were convinced and they eventually asked her to tell him what song they wanted to hear. Some of the customers even came to ask him directly. After a long while, a woman stood by his side and even sat on the piano stool, next to him. At first, the brunette frowned and he turned his head to look at her. And then, he blinked a few times.

" Keiko? " he whispered, dumbfounded.

" Long time no see. " she replied, smiling sheepishly. That's when Sora remembered their last encounter. He cleared his throat.

" I'm sorry if my behaviour was rude the other day. I was angry and didn't dare to talk to you in case I'd let my anger out on you. That's why I kept ignoring you. " he explained, his eyes staring at the instrument's keys.

" Heh, it's alright. " she replied, sighing softly. She took a quick look behind her and then she nudged his shoulder. " Still up to what I asked you? You know, the song. " she told him as she winked.

" Oh, yeah. Sure. " the teen replied, interrupting the song he was currently playing. Keiko arose to her feet and stared at her husband who was sitting at a table not far from the piano. She smiled at him, then motioned Sora to begin.

Zazie – Sur Toi (translated)

I write about what I endure  
'bout the little deaths, about the injuries  
I write about my fear,  
My lack of love.  
I write with my heart,  
But it's always

About what I couldn't say,  
Couldn't live, couldn't keep.  
I write in verse  
And against everyone.  
It's always Hell  
That makes me

Throw ink on a paper,  
The fault on those who left me.  
To write, it's always postponing  
The moment when everything crumbled.

One doesn't write  
About what they like,  
About what's not posing problems.  
That is why  
I'm not writing  
About you.  
Rest assured.

I write about what hurts me,  
About the list of the strength that's left within me,  
About my kilometres of failed life,  
Of ache in prose, of broken verses.

I write as one mews under the moon.  
I dip my quill in the night.  
I write 'bout the abscess,  
I write 'bout what's missing,  
I write ' bout the rain  
Not the fine weather.

I write about what can't be told  
On the walls, I write on the rooftops.

To write, it's always coming back  
To those who made us leave.

One doesn't write they have all they need,  
That they're happy, that every thing's fine.  
That is why  
I'm not writing  
About you.  
Rest assured.

I write when my heart bleeds for others,  
When my pain looks like yours.  
When the world's mean to me  
I put all the blame on it.

I write about the indelible blues,  
It seems less difficult to me  
To say to everyone, instead of only one person  
And to have the last word.

She has to be already gone  
To write " Don't leave me ".  
They have to not live under the same roof any more  
For him to tell her he's leaving.

One doesn't write how lucky they are,  
Doesn't write love song when one has it.  
That is why, my love,  
I'm not writing  
About you.  
Rest assured.

As the music died down, people remained silent until no sound was heard at all. Then, the customers applauded and kept eating or chatting. Sora stared at the woman standing next to him, a frown apparent on his face.

" Now that I think about it, Riku told me you were a singer. Is that right? " the brunette asked as he tilted his head to the side.

" I was one until a few years ago. I suppose I grew tired of it. " the woman replied as she shrugged her shoulders. " Well, I'll join my husband. Thanks a lot for your help, kid! " She winked cutely at the teen then walked away.

------

When Sora got back to his friend's apartment, the other boy was already asleep on the couch. Sighing, the brunette stood next to him and tried to wake him up but to no avail. Figuring Riku wasn't going to wake up any time soon, Sora gave up and squatted down next to the sofa, staring at his childhood friend's sleeping face. How he loved the expression on Riku's face... He seemed so peaceful. Was Sora's face like that when he was asleep? Sighing once again, the blue-eyed teen stood up and went in the older boy's bedroom. He decided he'd visit his mother the next day. It had been a while since he saw her and truth be told, it didn't bother him that much.

The next day, he went to Squall's place to warn him. The man told Sora to let him know if he decided to visit his mother. It was funny how protective he could be... Anyway, Sora knocked on the door and waited. The older brunette opened the door and quickly greet him before he motioned the blue-eyed teen to enter. In the living room stood a man he knew and didn't see for a long time. And he looked pretty pissed too.

" Why, hello Sora. " Cloud coldly stated as he turned his back towards the boy.

" He-hello. " the teen replied, slightly frowning. What was wrong with him now?

" I'll bring something to drink. " Squall said as he made his way towards the kitchen. And that left the two boys alone... The younger one sat down on the couch and put his hands together on his lap, biting his bottom lip.

" So... How are you doing? " the blue-eyed teen asked, turning his head to look at his friend whose back was still turned towards him. " Cloud? " he added as he noticed the other's silence.

" I'm doing fine. " the blonde eventually stated. He turned around to look at Sora straight in the eyes. " But I'd like to know how **you **are doing. " he said as he frowned.

" ... " The other didn't reply. He himself didn't know what to reply. He shrugged his shoulders. " Fine, I guess. I just got another job. I'm playing the piano in the restaurant where Tifa's working. "

" She found a new job? That's great. " Cloud replied, his features softening slowly. " One could think you guys are running after each other. " he said, grinning at his friend. Sora smiled back.

" Here. " Squall said as he handed them glasses of water, which were gladly accepted. He took a cautious look at his lover and at the younger boy and noticed they seemed to get along again. He heaved a sigh from relief.

" Anyway, I came to warn you, Squall. " the brunette said, staring at the glass he was holding in his hands. " I'm going to visit my mother this afternoon. "

" This afternoon? " the tall brunette repeated, frowning. " I'm afraid I won't be able to accompany you. I need to see the guys for a rehearsal. Sorry. " he apologized. Sora shook his head.

" It's okay, I can go by myself. "

" I could go with you if you want. " Cloud offered.

" Don't you have to work? " Sora asked, arching an eyebrow. The other's silence was all he needed to know the reply. " You can't just leave like that. Do not worry, I'll be fine. " he confirmed. " _It would have been wiser to not tell them in the end..._ " he thought at the same time. Really, it was like he had new parents... And the concept sounded nice.

------

So, Sora went to the hospital. He quickly saw Sara on his way to his mother's room but the nurse didn't seem to notice him. Maybe he'd greet her later. As always, he stood before the door and knocked on it softly. He opened it and entered cautiously. The first thing he saw was that Mai was hugging her legs and had her head nuzzled against them. He suddenly felt sick to the stomach but he shrugged the feeling quite quickly. He headed for the bed and slowly put a hand on the woman's shoulder, who jumped at the contact.

" YOU! " she yelled as her hands rose to grab her son's neck. Fortunately, she missed it when he stepped backwards.

" What's wrong, mother? Why were you crying? " the teen asked, concerned. It was the first time he saw her crying because of someone else than him. And that realization hurt him a little.

" Guess what? You'll be so happy when you learn about your father. " she spat. If looks could kill, Sora would drop dead right now. " Policemen came here a few hours ago and told me he's dead. "

" ...Dead? " the brunette echoed, paling. He felt his knees buckling but he managed to keep standing. " How come...? " he whispered, unable to say anything else. Even if he greatly disliked the man's guts, he was still his own father.

" How come, you ask? Well, that is because of his **lovely **son. " Mai said, emphasising the word. The blue-eyed boy winced. " Your poor father couldn't stand being in that rat's hole, all alone and so far away from his loyal wife. So, he hung himself. " she explained before she started to cry again.

" ... " Sora stood there, speechless. Truth be told, he didn't know if he thought the news were good or not. He bit his lip hard when he realized he was thinking that he now had no other choice but to pay for the hospital expenses. How could he think about such a thing now? There were more important matters. " There's something I'd like to ask you... " he began as he lifted his gaze to look at Mai. She turned her head towards him, a sick smiled plastered on her face. It was like she already knew what he was about to ask her, and that made him feel even sicker.

" I assume it's about your father, right? " she asked, suddenly sounding caring. Her son nodded slowly, not sure if that was a good idea after all... " Then come closer. We don't want anyone else to hear us, right? " she said, her smile still present on her lips. The teen stepped froward. He didn't know what would happen but he didn't care, for he wanted – no, he **needed ** an answer. Mai sat on the bed's edge, her hands hidden behind her without her son noticing that small detail. Sora leant forward and whispered in her ear.

" Why do you guys hate me so much? " His voice almost broke when the question escaped his lips, but he tried his best to not lose control. That never solved problems anyway. He heard her laughing softly and felt her arm wrapping around his shoulders. Why was she hugging him now? The brunette found himself hopping she was regretting her harsh behaviour towards him. Then, maybe they could live together as a family and he wouldn't be sad any more. He sighed.

" Now, are you sure you want to know that? " she whispered in her son's ear, her nails slowly digging into his shoulder. He tried to get away but found it impossible. " Then, I'll tell you an interesting tale. " she continued. " There once was a cute maiden who met a charming man. They quickly got along pretty well and soon, they began to have strong feelings for each other. Soon after, they got married and lived happily until one day, when the maiden met another man. A powerful and rich man. But the poor girl didn't know what misery that small encounter would bring. A few months later, she got pregnant. The married couple was so happy, but deep inside, the woman wasn't so sure if she could rejoice. So, when she gave birth to the child, she asked for a blood test, just to make sure that the child was his husband's. " She silenced herself for a short moment, so that her words were slowly taken in by Sora. " You can guess the rest by yourself. "

The boy paled and this time, he was sure if his mother let go of him, he'd collapse. " Does that mean that... He's not my... Father? " he whispered. That was insane! But it seemed like he was right. Mai said nothing and just laughed. " Then, who is? " he added as he felt tears coming.

" You'd like to know that, hm? " she said. " Too bad for you. " she stated coldly. Sora felt her moving ever so slightly but couldn't see what she was doing. " I'll keep it to myself - " And then, he felt something sharp digging in his abs. " - Until death. " She finally let go of his shoulder as he stumbled backwards. " Now, honey, I'll see you in hell. Then, we'll be a family again. " she added with that same sick smile he saw before she revealed the truth to him. And he didn't see anything else after that.

------

Riku suddenly felt a shiver down his spine. Was he catching a cold? He lifted a hand to his forehead.

" Now, what are you doing? " Keiko asked her son, watching him curiously.

" Dunno. I thought I might have a small fever or something. " he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

" Maybe you're just tired? " she offered. " I'll leave you alone, then. " she stated as she arose to her feet, stretching her arms above her head. " By the way, I didn't see Sora today. Where is he? " Keiko asked, arching a delicate eyebrow.

" He said he had to go to Squall's place but I didn't see him after that either. Maybe he went to work. " he offered. His mother left him a few minutes later and he decided he'd go to bed. Sleep was all he needed at the moment, especially with that strange feeling that was still making him sick to the stomach...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts' characters aren't mine... Maaaaan, do I have to write it every time? 

A/N: Yay, sooooo many people are reading this! I can't find the words to tell you guys how happy I am! Really! gives tons of whatever thing you like Okay, I won't be annoying you any longer, because I think you're waiting for the rest of the story, right? Right.

------

" Hey, Axel! It's your turn, you know. " Roxas exclaimed, eyeing his boyfriend suspiciously. Both were playing cards at Zexion's place because... They had nothing better to do.

" Wait a minute, will you? I'm just trying to come up with a plan to - "

" You said that during the whole evening. " Zexion commented, his eyes still on his own cards. Well, well, what a good deck he had! " And you kept loosing. " he added, a smirk slowly making its appearance, which annoyed Axel to no end.

" Okay, smart ass. " the red head snapped, placing a card on the table. The two boys eyed it, then burst out laughing. " What? " Axel asked, looking at them.

" So much efforts for that. " the blue-haired boy stated as he placed another card on top of his friend's. Roxas made a face.

" Playing with you is no fun. " the blonde commented. No doubt that Zexion kept winning every time. " Hey, we should ask Sora to play with us next time! " he offered while the blue-haired man gathered the cards.

" Why not. " Zexion simply answered as he shrugged his shoulders. Roxas then glanced at his mopping boyfriend. He sighed.

" It's been a while since we last saw him. " the blue-eyed teen stated. His friends turned their head to look at him. " I wonder if he's doing fine. "

" Of course he is. " Zexion replied. " He's a though boy. "

------

The same day, in the evening...

" _Jon, didn't you just hear something? _" a woman asked. The man named Jon turned around to look at her.

" _Come on, I told you we're the only ones in that house. Nothing's going to happen to us, okay? _" the man answered, his tone rather annoyed.

" Tch, they **always **say that. " Squall mumbled. He was sitting on his comfy couch, a cup of tea in hands, while watching some crappy horror film. Just to kill time. He found it funny sometimes. He smirked when a guy appeared right behind the characters and began to hit, cut and stab them. The tall brunette couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Who would think that almost orange liquid was blood? Man was that fun. He wiped a tear that was at the corner of his eye, still laughing a bit, when his phone rang. He turned his head and saw that his clock read ten past twenty three. That could only be one person... He walked over to the small table in the corridor and picked up the receiver. " Hello? " he said.

" Hey, it's me, Cloud. " came the rather shy reply on the other side. Squall frowned.

" Something wrong? " he asked.

" Well, yeah. Tifa just called me. It's about Sora. " the blonde explained. Seeing his lover wasn't saying anything yet, he continued. " He didn't show up at work tonight, which is something he'd never do. Hell, he even came with a high fever once, so I know something happened! " Cloud concluded, his voice almost quivering. Squall took a deep breath.

" Why are you calling **me, **anyway? He's not living here. " the brunette calmly answered.

" ... " After a few seconds of utter silence, the other spoke again. " I don't want to talk to that... To that traitor! " he eventually exclaimed. The brunette heaved a long sigh.

" My, you're still thinking about that? " When no reply came, Squall kept talking. " Okay, I'll go check if he's at Riku's apartment. I'll call you as soon as I get there to let you know if Sora's with him. " That being said, he hung up, not letting any chance for Cloud to say something, and stole out of the room while his mind was working like it never had before. " _Where did he go before work?... _" He froze in his tracks as realization struck him. " _Oh no. _" he thought, his face suddenly paling. " Okay, okay, maybe he's with Riku and I'm thinking too much. " he reasoned as he started walking again. A few minutes later, he was in front of his younger friend's door and knocked on it. He heard footsteps and each sound made him grow more nervous. He found himself hoping Sora would be the one answering. The door opened and revealed a sleepy Riku standing before the brunette.

" What is it, Squall? " the teen asked, rubbing his eyes.

" Is Sora with you? " the other boldly asked. When Riku blinked a few times, he knew for sure that Cloud was right.

" No, and I'm getting really worried now that I know you also have no idea about where he could be. " Something happened. Squall passed the teen and grabbed the phone, looking at Riku who just nodded in agreement. He dialled his boyfriend's number.

" He-hello? " Cloud hesitantly said.

" He's not with Riku. We're in deep shit. " Squall answered, now completely loosing control. " But I think I know where we can find him. It'll have to wait until tomorrow though. " he added, sighing miserably. " I'm sorry. " he added.

" ...Don't be, it's not your fault. " the blonde replied. " At least, one of us has a clue as to where he could be, and that's a good thing. Do you want me to help you search for him? " the blonde offered but Squall shook his head no, even though his lover couldn't see him.

" No, we'll be alright. I'll keep you informed. 'Night. " Squall replied before he hung up. He turned around and almost jumped when he noticed Riku was standing right behind him. " Dammit, Riku! " he exclaimed.

" Where is he? " the other asked, frowning. How come Squall knew and not him? Did Sora hide something from him?

" Maybe he's still at the hospital. " the tall brunette answered as he looked straight into the other's eyes, whose eyebrows were arched. " He wanted to visit his mother today and it looks like he never came back from there. " Riku paled.

" His... Mother? And he's still at the hospital, you say? " the silver-haired boy almost whispered. " _He saw that sick woman? What if she did something to him again? _" At that very moment, he remembered the wound his childhood friend had had on the back of his hand. And all those bruises... " What are we waiting for?! Why don't we go right now?! " he exclaimed, his fists balling at his sides.

Squall sighed. " Listen, Riku. They won't let us enter this late at night unless it's an emergency. " he explained.

" But **it's **an emergency!! We have to - " He stopped talking when he noticed the glare the man was sending him.

" Just shut up, will you! I'm as worried as you, so don't put all the blame on me! " Squall snapped. " I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. See you. " And he left. Riku stood there, speechless for a long moment. Never had the night seemed so long...

------

The main hall, early in the morning, wasn't that cramped. One could almost say it was empty. Almost being the key word. Squall and Riku walked towards the hospital's reception and greeted the nurse waiting there.

" Good morning miss, we'd like to know if one of our friend is here. " Riku said, his finger tapping the wooden surface of the desk.

" He is Mai's son. " Squall informed. The nurse seemed to know the woman, and her eyes glanced downwards.

" I - " she began, looking around them, obviously searching for someone. " I don't know if I can - "

" It's okay, Maki. I'll explain it to them. " another nurse said. The boys glanced at her and the tall brunette immediately recognized her.

" Sara, was it? " he asked. The woman nodded.

" Hi, Squall. " she replied. " Follow me. I'll show you to Sora's room. "

Riku gulped nervously. Why did he have a room? He kept wondering about the reason why his friend was hospitalized. Sara froze in front of a door and turned around to face the two men.

" Let me warn you. He's in bad shape. " With that said, she opened the door and led them inside. And sure enough, the brunette was there, lying on a bed. Riku quickly walked to his side and was shocked when he noticed the other wasn't even conscious.

" Oh god, what happened? " the silver-haired teen asked. Squall said nothing, but there was no doubt that he was as shocked as his younger friend. The nurse stared at the floor.

" He came to visit his mother yesterday and when one of my colleagues stepped into her room, she found him lying on the floor. It seems that his mother stabbed him but we don't know where the knife came from. We're being really cautious and we truly don't know how she got it. Fortunately for Sora, he was found just in time even if he lost a lot of blood. But his mother... " she began as she closed her eyes. " It was already too late for her. " she concluded.

" Is she... Dead? " the tall brunette asked.

" Yeah. She probably killed herself. " Sara stopped talking for a while. Her whole body was trembling. " That witch had a huge smile on her lips. I'm sure Sora didn't kill her! " she added.

" Wait a minute. What did you just say?! " Riku exclaimed, his eyes wide. " Sora would never do such a thing! "

" The police is still making sure the fingerprints found on the knife are Mai's and not Sora's. " she explained. " It's stupid. Everyone here is sure she's the one who did everything. " She heaved a long sigh before she joined Riku and ran a hand in the unconscious brunette's hair. " I knew something like that was bound to happen but he wouldn't listen to me. " she said sadly. She turned around and walked towards the door but...

" Where am I? " a little voice asked. They all turned towards the younger brunette whose eyes were now open.

" I'll get the doctor. You two keep an eye on him! " Sara quickly said before she left. But, once again, Sora's voice stopped her.

" Sara... What about my mother? " the teen asked. The woman froze and didn't reply. " Before I passed out, I heard a strange noise. Was it her? " Seeing the nurse wasn't answering, he added. " Sara, tell me, please. I have to know. " he almost implored. Sara still had her back facing Sora, and she didn't look at him when she answered.

" We... Couldn't save her. She's dead. " And with that said, the nurse left. Riku and Squall exchanged anxious glances before they both looked at the other teen.

" This... Can't be. " Sora whispered. He tried to sit up but found it impossible because of his wound. He felt tears coming and, this time, he didn't try to hold them back at all. " Why? After what she said... And now she's... "

" Sora, don't talk. You're still shocked and - " Riku tried but to no avail.

" She couldn't even kill me! I – I wish I was dead! " the younger brunette yelled, his words echoing in the small room. His friends said nothing. The grey-eyed man couldn't speak anyway, for he was greatly hurt by what he just heard. He regained his composure when the sound of a huge slap was heard. Squall saw Riku's hand up in the air and Sora's head turned to the left.

" Hey, Riku, don't - " the man began but, to his surprise, his younger friend took Sora in his arms for a tight embrace.

" Next time you think that again, remember that pain on your cheek. " Riku whispered in the boy's ear. " And tell yourself that it's nothing compared to what Squall and I felt in our heart. " He then lifted his head up to look at his childhood friend who stared blankly at him. Squall took a look behind him and saw Sara coming back with a doctor. He sighed.

" Riku, we should go now. We'll come back later, okay? " And with that being said, they left.

------

Later that day, Sara was called to her office where policemen were waiting for her.

" May I help you? " she asked, quite surprised. One of the officers stepped towards her.

" Are you the one in charge of Sora Miyano? " he asked. Sara frowned.

" Well, yes. " she hesitantly replied. What did they want exactly?

" We have the results of the fingerprints' tests. Some of them are Mai Miyano's, the one who was found dead in the room where - "

" Okay, I get it. Could you hurry, please? There are patients who are waiting for me. " Sara cut him off. The man was slightly taken aback by her sudden speech, but he regained his composure quite quickly.

" We know that Sora Miyano was stabbed by his mother. But there is something that seems strange. We also found Miyako Miyamoto's fingerprints on the knife. " the man stated. The nurse paled. " Is she coming here often? " the man asked.

" N- No, we never saw her in this hospital. Her husband works here though. " she said. She blinked a few times. Now, that was kinda suspicious...

" Do you know where we could find him? " the officer asked. Sara nodded and told them to follow her. The man worked on the same floor and was found in his office. Sara knocked on the door and waited for the doctor to answer. But the policemen weren't that patient and simply entered.

" What do you think you - " the doctor began but when he noticed who the men entering in his office were, he silenced himself.

" Mr Miyamoto, there are questions we'd like to ask you. " one of the officer said. " It concerns Sora Miyano's accident. "

" And how does this have anything to do with me? " the man calmly asked as he kept scribbling on a sheet of paper.

" The knife used to stab him had fingerprints that belong to your wife who, as a nurse told us, barely comes here. How do you explain this? " the policeman asked, arching an eyebrow. To his surprise, Mr Miyamoto laughed.

" Now, are you suspecting me? " he asked, a sick smile plastered on his face. Sara had a hard time to not step forward and punch the man.

" Who wouldn't? " the policeman replied, his voice as calm as the other's. The doctor arose to his feet and stretched his arms above his head.

" Oh well, I guess there's no point in hiding the truth. " he said as he shrugged his shoulders, his smile still present. " I'm the one who gave that knife to Mai so that she could kill the little bastard. But that klutz couldn't do it properly. I knew I should have done it myself. " the man admitted, to the policemen's utter surprise. " That little piece of shit killed my one and only son, so he deserved to die. "

" Your son died of a drug overdose. " one of the well informed policemen stated.

" I know that. " the doctor quickly replied as frown made its appearance. " But it's because of Sora that Kaoru took it. So, it's because of him if my son died of it. Yet, it seems the bastard escaped his fate. " That is when Sara walked towards him and punched him. Hard. The doctor lifted a hand to his nose that was bleeding.

" You bastard! Sora doesn't deserve any of this! You have no right to talk about him like that! You... " she trailed off, tears caused by anger rolling down her cheeks. One of the men made her exit the room while the others handcuffed the doctor and took him to their vehicle. Sara was relieved now. At least, Sora would be left alone.

------

It took almost two weeks before Sora could come back to Riku's apartment. The brunette was still a little depressed but not as much as he used to be when he was in the hospital. Still, the silver-haired boy couldn't leave him alone at his place. He had an audition that day and he decided that it would be better if Sora stayed at Squall's place until he came back. The man gladly accepted and wished good luck to his young friend.

" Do you want something to eat? Or a drink? " Squall asked as Sora sat on the couch.

" I'm okay, thank you. " the other replied. That is when Cloud stepped out of the bathroom.

" Man, Squall! I'm all bruised now, you little - " he began but he stopped talking when he saw the younger brunette. " Sora, you're back! Oh my god, you don't know how worried I was! How are you? Does your injury hurt? Do you want me to take a look at it? Or maybe - " he rambled but he was cut short when he saw Sora laughing softly.

" It doesn't hurt that much, really. " the teen replied. Cloud couldn't help saying :

" You seem happier than before. " he stated. He saw Sora nod in agreement.

" It's sad, really. It took my mother to die, but I'm quite fine now. I guess... I'm relieved. " he said as he frowned. The two men saw tears forming in the corner of his eyes but none of them fell.

" Sora, don't hold them back, it won't do you any good. " Squall stated, but the younger boy shook his head no.

" Crying never helped. " he simply said.

" At least, you'll feel better. " Cloud told him. It took several seconds, but Sora finally let the tears roll down. That's when he heard a strange noise coming from behind the couch.

" What was that? " he asked, his voice still hoarse.

" Oh, that's just Marly. " Squall stated. He saw the teenager arch a curious eyebrow. " Come on, boy! " he called. Then, a huge dog came from behind the couch. It wagged its tail as it came towards the young brunette and put its head on the boy's knees. Sora stared at it.

" Marly... " he repeated slowly. Then, he stroked the dog's head and smiled. " So soft. " he stated. Cloud smiled.

" Yep, but Marly drools a lot. Your pants will get wet if you let it put its head on your legs. You can trust me. " the blonde stated as he smiled a little.

" I don't mind. Really. " Sora replied as he kept staring at the big, cute, fluffy dog. He then glanced at Squall who was standing next to him. " By the way, I have my answer now. " he stated.

" What answer? " the tall brunette asked, arching an eyebrow.

" I know why mother didn't like me. " the blue-eyed teen said. " Dad wasn't my biological father. "

" And? " Squall inquired, needing more informations to understand.

" And that's why he kept beating her up. I understand what she meant by 'you ruined my life' or 'you stole my happiness' and such. I guess that man wasn't really happy to know she had a child with another man. " Sora explained, shrugging his shoulders.

" And did she tell you who was your real father, then? " Cloud asked. He bit his bottom lip when he saw his friend shaking his head. " That bitch. " he muttered.

" Cloud. " Squall warned, but his boyfriend only grunted.

" I don't care. " Sora truthfully said. " At least, now I know why she hated me. I know it really wasn't my fault. " he stated as he nodded in agreement, as if to convince himself.

" You're right. " Squall and Cloud said at the same time. The rest of the afternoon was spent between the three of them. Squall and Cloud talked about trivial things while Sora kept stroking Marly's soft fur. He loved it. It made him feel so peaceful...

" Hey, do you want to stay for diner? " Squall suddenly asked. Sora lifted his head up to look at him. " The guys are coming over to have a big celebration for our first album. " the man brightly stated. Sora's eyes widened.

" You guys recorded one and you didn't even tell me?! " the teen cried, pouting like there was no tomorrow. He blinked a few times though, when he noticed the men's stunned expressions. " What? " he asked, tilting his head to the side.

" Man, you sure you're Sora? " Cloud teased the spiky-haired boy. " It seems so out of character for you to pout like that! " But really, the sudden change was greatly appreciated...

------

Riku came back before the little group of friends came to Squall's place. Of course, the silver-haired teen was invited and he gladly accepted. He also told them he had the main role for a film which shooting was starting a few weeks later. He was congratulated for a long moment, especially by Sora who seemed to be the happier one out of the three.

" Riku, that is so great! I'm – I'm proud of you! " the blue-eyed teen stated as he gave his childhood friend a quick hug. When he broke it, he almost swore he heard the other mumble something along the lines of "too quick", but he just shrugged it off. Finally, the door bell was heard and the happy band was there. Roxas and his friends were glad to see Sora was alright. They were also really worried when they heard what happened to him and they were really surprised to see how the brunette seemed happier than before.

" So, what are you going to do now? " Zexion asked after Sora's little explanation about his parents.

" I don't know. I'll start by searching another job since I lost the last one. Again. " he said bitterly. Tifa had called Cloud to tell him her boss found another pianist the customers liked a lot and thus, he didn't want to hire another one. And just like that, Sora was fired. It wasn't fair, but when did anything fair happen to him anyway? He was getting used to it.

" Aren't you going to search for your real father? " Roxas asked as he arched an eyebrow. " _That's the first thing I'd do! _" he thought.

" Why would I? **He **didn't try to find me, so I guess he's better with things that way, and so am I. " the young brunette replied, being his stubborn self. He really wanted to search for him, but where? And how? He had no idea who that man could be since his mother never told him about her affair before she died, and even if she did tell him, he couldn't meet this man and pretend to be his son after so many years... No, he just couldn't search for his real father.

" Maybe he couldn't. " Roxas reasoned.

" I think Sora needs some time before he looks for him. " Riku said, surprising everyone except for Sora, of course. " Right? " he asked his brown-haired friend.

" Yeah. " the blue-eyed teen replied, a little smile on his lips. Cloud, at this sight, frowned.

" You two look **awfully** close right now. " he stated before he sat next to Sora and wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulder.

" Be careful, Riku. " Squall playfully warned. " Sora's mother will spank you hard if you dare touch her cute little baby. " That made the others giggle, expect for the ones concerned. Sora remained expressionless, as always, Riku blushed and Cloud threw a dirty look at his lover.

" Now, I think **mom **won't please daddy for a loooooong while. " the blonde man spat. To his utter disappointment, the tall brunette didn't seem to mind.

" Hey, don't talk about that in public, will you? There are kids! " Axel exclaimed as he covered Roxas' ears with his hands and stared at Sora.

" Shut up, Axel. " Riku suddenly snapped, sensing his childhood friend's nervousness. There was no doubt that he was thinking about what happened between him and his so called 'friend'. That surely surprised the red-head.

" Okay, I think everyone's tired. Maybe we should go to sleep. " the grey-eyed man stated as he arose to his feet. The four guests stayed at Squall's place for the night, while Riku and Sora went back to their own apartment. They didn't speak during their little stroll but that didn't bother them at all. Actually, it was kinda nice. They never had to use words to understand each other, and that was something Sora missed so much, even if he'd never admit it. This special bond was unique. Never would he have the same one with someone else. Hell, he didn't even have such a strong relationship with his own parents! Then again, those weren't what one would call true parents... They eventually stepped into the dark apartment. Sora made to flick the light switch on but his hand was stopped by another one. He turned his head to see that it belonged to Riku.

" What are you doing? " he asked as he arched a curious eyebrow. When the other didn't respond, he added : " Okay, what's wrong with you, now? Is it because of Axel? " Still no reply. " I'm alright, don't worry. He didn't mean it anyway. " He shrugged his shoulders and tried to flick the light switch on. But Riku stopped him **again.** " Dammit Riku, it's not funny! "

" Sora, I... " the other began but his voice quivered and he couldn't say any more. He heaved a long sigh, then he leant forward.

" Ri - " the brunette began, his eyes widening. He froze when he felt his friend's lips on his own. What was Riku doing now?! He broke the kiss and stepped backward, almost stumbling on a piece of furniture. " What's gotten into you?! " he exclaimed, his voice cold and sending shivers down the silver-haired teen's spine.

" I don't know either. " the other simply replied, sitting on the floor. Sora stood right before him but did nothing. " I think I... Might like you. I'm not sure. "

" What?! " the blue-eyed boy exclaimed loudly. " This can't be... "

" I care about you Sora, and when I realized I almost lost you, something changed inside of me. I can't explain this. It was sadness but there was something deeper too. I think I might see you as more than just a friend. I want more than - "

" Don't you dare finish that sentence. " Sora warned, his eyes glaring daggers at the other who froze. " Friendship is all you'll get from me. Understood? "

" But - "

" No buts. " the brunette cut him off again. He turned around and headed for the boy's bedroom. More than ever, he wished he could just sleep somewhere else. Well, the couch wasn't that bad...

" Then, why? " Riku insisted as he eventually got to his feet again. He followed Sora in the bedroom and stood at the door frame, a hand shielding his eyes from the light. He was already accustomed to the darkness and such a bright light hurt his eyes. The brunette didn't reply at first, just kept gathering his things so that he could spend the night in the living room. After a few seconds, he sighed and decided to speak.

" We can't, Riku. " he simply replied.

" Why? " the older boy repeated, quite annoyed by his friend's behaviour. Sora hardly confided in him, unlike before. When they were young, the boy would tell him everything. Almost... When Riku thought about it, he hardly knew Sora. All he knew about him was that his parents were abusive and that the boy cared for him enough to let people 'enjoy' him for several nights. The memory made him cringe.

" Just forget about it. " the brunette replied as he passed his friend, but he wasn't going to leave it at that. Not at all. So he put a hand on Sora's shoulder to make him stop, which he did.

" If it's because of what Kaoru did to you, it doesn't matter to me. " the green-eyed boy explained. He guessed right, but that was only one of the many reasons why Sora didn't want to date him. A very small part...

**" I **care about it. " the brunette whispered, his head hanging low. " That and many others things happened that you don't know of or can't even imagine. "

" Then, tell me everything. " Riku stated as he made his friend turn around so that they could look at each other. But he wished he didn't. Sora's face was pale and his bottom lip was trembling.

" I can't. " the other murmured, a single tear rolling down his cheek. At that moment, Riku knew that it wasn't something trivial. " I'm afraid I'll lose you. " And with that said, he shrugged his friend's hand off his shoulder and headed for the living room, living a confused Riku behind him. But Sora didn't care for now. His friend might have accepted what he did for him with Kaoru, but what about his sad reputation he had since junior high? He still remembered the looks his classmates used to send him, the whispers he heard as soon as he wasn't looking at them and the occasional beating he got after school. He didn't want Riku to act like that towards him. He was the only one who made him want to cling to life for all it was worth. If he lost his friend, then he lost everything he ever had, and he wasn't going to risk that. How surprised was he when he felt, again, Riku's hand on his shoulder. Man, the guy was pretty stubborn!

" Sora, I **want **to know, so tell me. " the other insisted. " And don't you dare try to push me away again. " When he saw that the brunette was avoiding his gaze and chewing on his bottom lip nervously, he added : " I'm not going to leave you, I promise. "

" But Riku - " the other tried, but he was cut off.

" Oh, stop brooding and just spill it already! I'm sick of this little game! " the other almost yelled, his breath sharp. Sora could tell he was greatly angry. Was it because he was hiding something or because he just rejected him? Maybe it was both... The younger boy knew he wasn't going to get away. He had to reveal everything now. He just wished his friend gave him more time. But even a lifetime wouldn't be enough...

" Kaoru wasn't the only one. " he said, his eyes staring at his feet. Riku was about to say something but the brunette continued. " I slept with many guys during junior high and after that. Even when we were in the same school once again. " He clenched his fists and Riku felt his friend's body tensing up.

" So, what my friend told me just before I went abroad was true... " the taller teen whispered. Sora couldn't tell what the other was feeling and that scared him even more.

" ...Nothing would have happened if I didn't meet you. " the brunette whispered, then he bit back a whimper when he realized what he had just said. It sounded like Riku was the bad guy, when it really was Sora's fault. " I didn't mean to - " he began but it was already too late.

" How can you say that?! " the silver-haired boy exclaimed, his fingernails digging into the other boy's shirt. But Sora didn't cringe. He just stood there, panicked. " I – Sora, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm so glad I met you! And now, you're telling me **that**? " His voice broke and he couldn't speak for a moment. The brunette slowly wrapped his arms around his friend's neck and nuzzled his head into his neck.

" Riku, I was afraid. You were far away from me and I needed someone to fill the emptiness I felt. But no one could replace you. And by the time we were together again, I had made all those horrible mistakes and couldn't repair them. I couldn't face you. Oh god Riku, you deserve so much better than me! " the brunette concluded and he tried to break the hug but Riku was tightening his grip on his waist to prevent him from going away.

" Tell me you didn't mean what you said about meeting me. " the older teen said, his face buried in the blue-eyed boy's shoulder.

" I chose the wrong words. " Sora explained, as he felt Riku dragging him back to the bedroom. " What I wanted to say was that if it weren't because I care for you, I wouldn't have done all those shameful things. I... I'm really messed up. " he whispered. Riku made him lie on the bed as he covered him with soft kisses. Sora didn't like where this was going and he struggled to break free, but the other only pinned his hands above his head. " Riku, stop. It's not going to solve anything, and I know what I'm talking about. " the brunette said in a soft tone as he tried his best to hide the fact that Riku's ministrations were actually having their effects on him. To his relief, the older boy stopped to look at him intently.

" What can I do to make you feel the same way as me, then? " he asked, his intense stare making Sora shudder from an unknown emotion.

" I seriously have no idea. " the other sadly replied as he stared back at his friend. " I'm sorry. " Riku shook his head.

" It's okay. I'll just wait. " he answered, then he leant forward again and brushed his lips against Sora's. Yes, he definitely liked him a lot more than a friend should...

------

Cloud was lying next to Squall and he just couldn't sleep.

" Hey. " he whispered next to his lover's ear. " Are you sleeping? "

" Well, not any more. " the other grunted as he turned his head slightly to look at his boyfriend. " I'm too tired for a fuck so it's no use insisting. " he said, then he turned around and closed his eyes again, missing Cloud's pout.

" Asshole, I wasn't thinking about that! " the blonde replied as he felt his cheeks blushing. " Seriously, I don't want Riku to date Sora, and them living together isn't helping at all if you want my opinion! "

" Man, you're still thinking about that? You should get a life instead of messing with the kid's! He's big enough to know what he is doing. " the brunette replied, frowning. After a few minutes of reflection, he added : " You shouldn't rejoice about it, but I don't think it will be that easy for Riku anyway. "

" Do you think so? " the blonde asked, hope lingering in his voice.

" Yeah. Happy now? Will you let me get some sleep? " the other man asked, rather annoyed. He let a sigh pass his lips when no sound was heard after that.

Right, Riku was going to have a hard time making Sora his boyfriend, especially after what the brunette had to endure. After all, love was an unknown concept to him...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters, except for the ones that aren't taken from Square Enix's games.

A/N : Oh my... ; I've almost forgotten about this story. shame on me!! I think that's what was bound to happen, seeing I'm also writing two other stories. Ugh. Oh well... I'm **not** making this mistake twice! This chapter was kinda hard to write. I think inspiration left me for ma moment. And then, all of a sudden, I just finished this chapter (which is a little shorter than the others). Funny, isn't it? No? Heh, I thought so... Anyway, thanks for your reviews! You're so kind!

------

Sora awoke with a start as he realized something was squeezing him at his waist. It turned out to be arms. The brunette arched a curious eyebrow and turned his head to look at the arms' possessor who was none other than his best friend. He couldn't clearly remember how they ended up like this, but the feeling wasn't that bad once he got used to it. He stretched his arms before him and removed Riku's arms so that he could get up. The other grumbled something in his sleep and frowned, but he didn't wake up. The blue-eyed teen couldn't help but smile. That was when he remembered the silver-haired teen's words from the day before.

" _What can I do to make you feel the same way as me, then?_ "

Really, Sora didn't have any idea. All he knew was that his mistakes prevented him from returning the boy's feelings. He still thought that Riku deserved much better than him. The brunette shook his head and headed for the bathroom. A good shower would do him good. As he turned his back to the other, Riku opened his eyes and stared at Sora's retreating form. Once his childhood friend was gone, he positioned himself on his back and stared at the ceiling.

" What now? " the green-eyed boy asked himself. " _I told him I'd wait but... Can I? _" he thought before he bit his bottom lip.

The morning went great and the two kept talking about trivial things. Riku told his friend he had to go for the entire afternoon, and that Squall was coming over so that Sora wouldn't be left alone. The brunette tried to convince the other that he would be fine by himself, but truthfully, he was more than glad Squall would be with him. He was almost relieved. Of course, he didn't tell that to Riku. And then came the afternoon.

------

Squall was scratching the back of his neck as he made his way towards Riku's door. He promised the teen he'd keep Sora company. In a way, he felt like what happened to the brunette as his fault. Maybe nothing would have happened if he went with Sora. Anyway, he frowned slightly as he heard noise in his silver-haired friend's corridor.

" _Is someone holding a party or what?! _" the man thought as he stood before Riku's door. " _It's coming from inside? _" He arched an eyebrow. He knocked at the door, but no one replied. He figured the music was preventing the ones inside from hearing him, so he grabbed the doorknob and entered.

" It's me. " he said as he closed the door behind him. He walked into the living room and stared at the younger brunette who was playing the piano. Squall's eyes widened in surprise. That's when the teen lifted his gaze from the instrument's keys and looked at the man.

" Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you coming in. " the blue-eyed teen apologized.

" It's okay. " the man answered. " Hey, since when do you play the piano so well? I never knew you could. " Squall said as he folded his arms to his chest.

" Of course you wouldn't know. I never told you. And I play since I was a child. " Sora was about to arise to his feet but the taller brunette put a hand on his shoulder and made him sit back.

" Play again. " Squall said, his gaze still on Sora. The younger boy nodded once and played again. He saw from the corner of his eye that the grey-eyed boy sat on the couch and closed his eyes while listening to the soft melody. And after what seemed like a few hours, Squall looked at the other boy, a wide grin plastered on his face.

" Now, I think I have a good idea. " he declared as he made his way towards Riku's phone. And then, the young brunette had a bad feeling... Kinda.

When Squall came back, he didn't say a single word and sat on the couch again. The teen didn't know what to do and didn't dare to ask what was that 'good' idea the other suddenly had. So, he sat on the piano stool and played until the doorbell rang. How surprised was he when Roxas and the band entered. Why were they here? Oh, wait a minute...

" So, what were you talking about, Squall? " Axel asked, yawning loudly as he stretched his arms above his head. What a nice way to show people you didn't give a damn about what they were trying to say... Roxas, seeing this, frowned and elbowed him in the ribs.

" We came as fast as we could. " the blonde said, smiling. " So, what was that thing you said about Sora? " And when he heard that, the younger brunette paled.

" Hey, Squall, you didn't - " Sora said, frowning.

" Sit down, guys. " the man instructed, completely ignoring the teen. " Okay, so listen carefully and tell me what you think about it. " Then, the grey-eyed man motioned Sora to play again, which he did, even though it was half-heartedly. But several minutes later, the teen forgot why he was playing in the first place and he almost forgot he wasn't the only one in the living room until he heard Roxas.

" Man, where did you learn to play like that? " the blonde exclaimed, his eyes wide. Zexion remained expressionless, as usual, while Axel had a hard time hiding his astonishment.

" Erm, I learned by myself. " the brunette shyly admitted.

" So, that makes you a genius! " the red-head exclaimed as a mischievous smile appeared on his lips.

" It's not that hard, really. " the brown-haired teen whispered, staring at the floor.

" Okay, a **modest **genius. " Axel corrected himself. Sora pouted and was about to reply, but Zexion was faster.

" I guess you didn't call us for the hell of it. What was your idea? " the blue-haired boy asked as he looked at both Squall and Sora.

" I thought you would have guessed by now. " the grey-eyed man replied, grinning. Zexion sighed. Really, if he could, he wouldn't talk at all. That was such a waste of time...

" You want him to join us, am I right? " Zexion clarified.

" Now, that's the Zexion I know! " Axel playfully patted said boy's head, which earned him a scowl.

" Sounds like a great idea to me. " Roxas replied, smiling. " If Sora agrees, that is. " Eyes were soon on Sora and the poor boy blushed. He didn't like to attract too much attention. He bit his bottom lip and thought for a while. He didn't have a job, and here his friends were, offering him a new one! And in a band, at that! That way, he'd be able to pay for a new apartment and he wouldn't be a bother to Riku any more. Riku would be able to forget about him if he was away from him, and he'd find someone better for him. That was the only way to help his best friend.

Sora nodded once before he said : " Okay! " He grinned and shook Squall's hand. " Thanks a lot, Squ - " he began, but those strange looks the other boys were giving him made him feel unnerved. " What? " he asked them.

" Guys, I think he's possessed. Okay, I read once that the best thing to do is to pretend like it - " Axel began, whispering to his friends. But the young brunette heard him.

" I'm **not **possessed, you bonehead! " the spiky-haired teen replied as he threw a dirty look at the red head.

" Of course, you're not. " Axel coolly replied.

" _I'll kill him one day._ " Sora thought. Roxas burst out laughing and quickly changed the topic. Thus, they talked about rehearsals' hours and such, until Riku came back. The silver-haired teen was kind of stunned by the sudden news, but happy nonetheless. He couldn't help but laugh softly. Really, Sora had a tendency to change jobs quite often. He wondered how long the teen could keep this one. Of course, he didn't say it out loud. He didn't want to be found dead the next day. Soon after, the boys left, leaving the two friends alone and in an awkward situation, especially for Riku. How was he supposed to act in front of Sora after what happened? Should he pretend like nothing happened? But hell, how was that even possible?! The brunette seemed to notice the awkward silence and he broke it.

" I'm glad I found another job so quickly. I guess I'm a lucky bastard. " the teen said, grinning like a mad man.

" Er, yeah. Right. " the silver-haired teen said. " _Stupid Riku! Say something else!!_ " he thought, mentally smacking himself. " I'm glad you're working with Squall and the others. I'm sure you'll do fine with them. "

" That's what I think too. But most of all, now that I have a job, I'll be able to move out again. "

And then, Riku's heart plummeted.

" Ex - Excuse me? " the older boy stuttered, not believing his ears.

" I told you that when I moved in here. As soon as I can, I'll find another place to live in. You were kind enough to let me live with you, and I don't want to be a bother any longer. " the brunette stated. He knew that was hurting Riku, but he had to do it. It was for the best. Right.

" You're not! You can stay here as long as you want! " Riku exclaimed, putting his hands on his childhood friend's shoulders. " _You can even stay here all your life. I'd be more than glad if you do._ "

" I'm not one to not keep my promises. " the brunette coldly replied. After that, an awful silence surrounded them again, and they didn't talk to each other all night long.

------

The next day, the band had a meeting at Roxas' house. It was pretty big and it had a room made especially for their rehearsals. Sora remained cool from the beginning to the end of the day. He didn't even listen to the band's songs, as he was supposed to. He was too lost in his thoughts. He couldn't help but think about what Riku told him the day before. Sora was so happy when his friend told him he could stay, but he just had to go somewhere else. The questions were : where? And when? He had no idea how long it would take before he had enough money to rent another apartment. What was sure was that if he had a choice, then it should be far from Riku's. This way, the two wouldn't see each other too often, and it would help the older boy forget about his friend who had to remain a mere **friend.**

" You okay, Sora? " Squall asked. The teen jumped and quickly looked at the man. Right, they were going back home. That was scary how your body could do things without you realizing it.

" Yes. " the teen lied.

" Liar. Tell me what's bothering you. " Squall replied, knowing that the teen was the kind to make you think everything was alright when it really wasn't. The younger brunette sighed heavily.

" It's about Riku. Again. " he admitted as he shrugged his shoulders. " He doesn't want me to move out. "

" Why would you? " the man asked as he arched a curious eyebrow. The teen groaned. Why did they **all **think he was staying with Riku for good? Really...

" Because I never intended to stay with him. " the brunette replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

" But... Wouldn't that be a bad thing? Riku likes you being there with him. He'd be sad if you were to leave him alone again. " the man explained as he stole a glance at the other. " Now, I'm saying that because I don't want the kid to come and cry at my place. I've got better things to do. " the taller brunette quickly added. Sora looked at him, a small smile on his lips. He liked that part about Squall. He was always acting like a tough guy, but he truly cared about his friends.

" Yeah, sure. But I still think that's the best thing to do... " the younger boy trailed off, wondering if he could say everything to Squall. Hell, yes he could! He knew a lot of things about him already. " Riku told me he likes me and that was kind of unexpected. " the blue-eyed boy mumbled. Anyone could tell he was bothered by that.

" Is it a bad thing? "

" Of course it is! " the teen exclaimed as he clenched his fists. " That wasn't supposed to happen, at least not with me. Riku should have fallen for someone else. "

" Sora, it's - " Squall tried to reason him but to no avail.

" I'm dirty. " was all Sora told the other, his voice almost inaudible. The grey-eyed boy heaved a long sigh and scratched the back of his neck. Really, he never knew how to handle those kind of things. Dammit, Cloud was the specialist when it came to Sora! Anyway, he had to say something, right?

" Ok, now listen. " the taller brunette said. He came to a stop and stood right before the teen who had no other choice but to stop. People were eyeing them suspiciously, but the man clearly didn't give a damn. " What you did before doesn't matter. What's truly important is what you do now. Okay, you got laid much more than I probably was in my entire life. So what? If Riku accepts you as you are, then you shouldn't reject him and just go for it. " The teen didn't reply and passed him. Squall sighed. " _That kid is so stubborn! _" he thought, but he didn't add another word and followed the brunette.

The man left Sora and went to his place where he found Roxas waiting for him at the door. " What are you doing here? " Squall asked, arching an eyebrow. The blonde boy moved to the side so that the grey-eyed man could open the door and he then followed him inside.

" Actually, I came to see Sora. I thought he'd be with you. " Roxas answered, shrugging his shoulders. " I guess he's with Riku, right? "

" Well, yeah. May I know why you want to see the kid? " Squall asked, standing right in front of the teen, who frowned.

" Now, you're acting like Cloud. " the boy snapped, then he shook his head. " Never mind. Dad wants to see him, seeing he's also a pianist and that he doesn't want his son to 'play with unworthy musicians' and all that crap. " the blonde explained, his look showing how much he didn't like his father doing that.

" Oh, so Sora's going to take the test. " the man answered, nodding in understanding. " I see. " Each member of Roxas' band had to see the boy's father and wish the man would acknowledge them. It was kinda strange, but they couldn't do a single thing about it. Anyway, the teen thanked Squall and left, heading straight to Riku's apartment. The silver-haired boy was surprised to see Roxas, seeing the boy always hung out with the other boys, but he really didn't mind him coming. He was a good friend after all.

" Is Sora here? " the blonde asked as he sat on the couch.

" I'll go get him. " Riku answered as he headed for the brunette's room. He knocked on the door and called him. A few seconds later, the blue-eyed boy was in the living room and saying hello to Roxas.

" Okay, Sora. Now that you're in the band, there is a little thing you need to do before you can play with us. It's no big deal, really! " he added as he saw his friend frowning at him. " My dad would like to hear you so that he can be sure you're worthy of playing with us. "

" Worthy? " the brunette echoed, his voice emotionless. Yeah, right, he was everything but 'worthy' of being with such nice people. Oh well.

" You don't have to worry about that. Just play as well as you did the other day and you'll be fine. " the blonde explained, grinning. " Dad will be glad! He's also a pianist, you know. "

" Really? " the brunette asked, curiosity suddenly getting the better of him.

" Hell yeah. " Riku replied as he made his way towards his two friends. " He's one of the most famous pianist you'll ever meet. So make sure to be nice to him. "

" Did you ever hear of Richie Bickson? " the blonde asked. Sora's eyes widened.

" God, of course I know him! He's by far one of my favourite musicians! I didn't know you were his son! " the brunette exclaimed, half stunned and half amused. And he was going to meet him!

" Well, yes. " the blonde replied, slightly blushing. " People usually know me because of that fact. "

" Except for that twerp. " Riku commented as he playfully nudged Sora in the shoulder.

" Hey! " the blue-eyed boy exclaimed as he pouted. " I'm not a twerp. "

" Anyway, will you meet him? " Roxas asked. The brunette promptly nodded. " Okay, then come to my house tomorrow. He's expecting you at fourteen. Don't be late. "

" I can't believe it. I'm going to meet Richie Bickson. " Sora whispered, a small smile on his lips. Tomorrow was going to be such a great day!

------

The next day was exhausting. Especially for the poor Riku. His friend kept talking and running in the apartment non-stop. When he finally left for Roxas' house, the older teen fell on the couch and heaved a long sigh. He would take a nice nap now.

Meanwhile, Sora was walking in the streets, his heart beating rapidly. At some point, the teen even thought he would faint. But he wasn't that weak so he just kept walking as he took a deep breath from time to time. Once he stood in front of the blonde boy's house, he felt sick again though. Behind those walls lived one of the most famous man. And also one of the most talented one. The teen cautiously rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come. A maid walked towards him and looked him from head to feet. Sora tried hard not to frown. How rude! ...Well, constantly acting cold towards people wasn't that nice either...

" How may I help you? " the woman asked, arching a curious eyebrow.

" I have a meeting with mister Bickson. I'm Sora, Roxas' friend. " the teen said. The woman's eyes lit up and she quickly opened the gate.

" Oh, right! Mister Bickson is waiting for you. Please, come in. " she said with a warm smile. She led the boy into the house and asked him to wait in a room in which sat a black piano. He stood next to it and stared at the instrument. It was evident that it was pretty old, but its possessor took great care of it.

" Sora, am I right? " a man asked as he entered the room, a few minutes later. He closed the door behind him and faced the teen. He was tall, had short black hair and wore formal clothes. His eyes were blue, like Roxas' and his face was emotionless. He probably didn't want to seem too familiar, even though the whole 'audition' thing wasn't **that **much of a big deal... Right? " You may sit. " the man added, motioning Sora to sit on the piano stool. The teen nodded once and hesitantly sat. Now, if only he could calm down! " My son told me you were a great pianist. I'd like to see that for myself. You see, Roxas deserves what's best for him. " The man left it at that, letting Sora ponder on the meaning of his words. And the teen didn't like it at all. Right now, he felt like crap. He was nobody, while the man standing next to him was a famous pianist who had fans everywhere around the world. Hell, he had one right in front of him! " You may play what you want. " Roxas' father added as he sat at a table behind the teen. Sora took a deep breath and began. He tried to ignore the intense stare the man was probably giving him and focused on the piano. Right now, that was all that mattered. So he played with all his heart and let the melody fill his entire being. The music he played wasn't one that many people knew. In fact, Riku and he were the only ones who heard it. When Sora played it as a child, it was pretty simple but as he grew older, he perfected it and now, it was almost heartbreaking. After all, that song was created while he thought about his life. His miserable and despicable life. Once the melody ended, the teen turned around to look at Richie. His eyes were closed and he seemed lost in his thoughts. After what seemed like an eternity to the brunette, the man opened them and stared at the boy sitting in front of him.

" I don't know that song. What was it? " he asked as he arose to his feet and headed for a cupboard.

" I wrote it myself when I was a child. " the brunette answered, his eyes never leaving Richie. The man took glasses and a bottle, then he went back to his previous place and sat. The man motioned the teen to sit next to him, which Sora did.

" Now, Sora, you have great talent. " the black-haired man complimented. The teen tried his best not to grin like an idiot. " Where did you learn to play like that? "

" I learned by myself, sir. " Sora replied as he took the glass Roxas' father handed him. He sniffled its content and wrinkled his nose. It smelt like alcohol. And **strongly, **at that.

" I see. Just like me. " the man replied as he smiled warmly. It helped the younger boy to feel more at ease. " I think people are naturally talented. You don't get the same results with people who learn how to play the piano in schools. When people like us play, it's to release emotions we can't show. "

" It doesn't mean the ones learning in school aren't talented. " the brunette retorted, regretting his words as soon as they were said.

" I didn't mean to say that. " Richie calmly answered, sipping his liquor. " You don't get the same feelings when you listen to them. That's all. " The black-haired man then stared at the boy for a while. " Now that I think about it, I don't even know your full name. " the man stated. Sora blinked a few times, then cleared his throat.

" Oh, right. I'm Miyano Sora. "

The man seemed to pale. " Miyano, you say? "

" Yes, sir. " the brunette replied. " What is wrong? You seem sick. " he stated as he drank some of his drink. He almost cringed. Damn, that was strong!

" It's nothing. Really. " Richie replied, sighing. He seemed to think for a little while, then he added : " Tell me about your family. Are you an only child? "

" Well, yes. " the brunette replied, turning his head to avoid Richie's gaze.

" I see. Are your parents good to you? "

Now, that was suspicious. What was with those questions? " Why do you care, anyway? " he brunette snapped, out of habit. Oh well, it was too late to regret it now. The man seemed a little hurt by the sudden outburst, but he quickly shrugged it off.

" It's okay if you don't want to reply. " Richie simply answered, shrugging his shoulders. Sora heaved along sigh and rubbed his temple.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude. " A moment of silence ensued. " My parents... Both passed away a few days ago. " the boy admitted, staring at his feet.

" Oh my, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that. " the black-haired man apologized as he shook his head.

" You didn't know. It's okay anyway. " the brunette replied. " They're weren't what I considered parents. " The man said nothing for a while, but Sora clearly saw his face becoming very pale a few minutes later.

" Say, kid. Could it be you're related to... Mai Miyano? " he cautiously asked. He remembered an article he saw in the newspaper. It had been a great shock to him when he learned about the woman's death. A shudder went down the man's spine as he stared at the brunette sitting next to him.

" I'm her son. " Sora replied. He locked his eyes with Roxas' father. " You're hiding something. " he stated. The way Richie looked at him after that was all he needed to know he guessed right. His whole body was trembling and he seemed at a loss for words. Suddenly, Sora feared the worst. " How do you know my mother's name, anyway? " the boy insisted. He was decided to make him talk and, dammit, he would! " Please, answer me. " He already knew the answer, but he wanted to make sure. He **needed **to be sure.

" Well, I... I kinda knew her a long time ago. " the man admitted, his head hanging low. " I'm sorry, I'm not so weak but I just can't help it this time. I... " The man remained silent as he slowly made eye contact with Sora. " I think I just found out I have another son. "

The brunette paled. So, he guessed right. " So, it was you. " the teen whispered. " Heh, isn't it ironic? " he bitterly asked. Out of all the people he met everyday, Roxas had to be the son of his biological father. Better : he was even **friends **with the kid! " This is just crazy. " the teen added before he gulped down what remained in his glass. " I'm the son of the man I worshipped for so long, and I never knew it! " he exclaimed as he slammed a fist on the table, not noticing the pain coursing through his wrist. " That bitch knew it and she never told me! " This time, he clearly felt the sudden pain in his cheek when a strong hand slapped him. He lifted his gaze to meet angry blue eyes.

" Don't you dare call Mai a bitch! She was a wonderful woman and your mother! " the man yelled. Sora stood up and kept glaring at the man.

" What mother would be wonderful **and** try to kill her own child?! Dammit, you don't even know what she did to me during all those years! You have no right to tell me what I should call her! If I want her to be a bitch, then she's one! That's all she was! A cold hearted bastard, just like him. " he said, his voice lower and lower until he burst into tears. Richie tried to pat him on the shoulder but the teen started and swatted his hand away. " Don't you tell a single thing to Roxas. "

Right after his outburst, the brunette ran out of the room and left Richie alone. The man sat and rubbed his temples. How was any of this possible? Mai was a mere one-night stand and there he was, finding out that one night of fun brought him a second son. A son who clearly hated his guts and also his mother's. The man really had no idea about the life that kid must have had, but from what he could tell, it wasn't a pleasant one. That's when something struck him. Didn't Sora say she tried to kill him?

" I guess he has the right to dislike her so much. " he whispered. He heard someone knocking softly on the door and turned his head to see it was Roxas.

" Dad? What's wrong? I heard someone screaming. Was it Sora? " It seemed like the teen didn't meet his friend when he left. That was a good thing.

" A maid broke something and she was just whining. Nothing to worry about. " the man easily lied as his son approached. " How was your day? " Richie asked, patting his son on his head. Roxas frowned.

" Well, it was nice. I went to the cinema with Axel... " he trailed off, eyeing his father's hand curiously. " Now, you're acting really strange. " That was right. Never before did Richie show that much sympathy towards Roxas. He loved him, there was no mistaking that, but he just didn't show any emotion. The blond boy suddenly noticed there were two glasses on the table. " Don't tell me you gave liquor to Sora? He's still under aged! "

" A little alcohol never killed anyone. " the man replied, shrugging his shoulders. " Anyway, I need to work now. "

" Okay, I'll leave then. " the teen stated as he exited the room, frowning. Now, something was wrong. He just knew it.

------

After his outburst at Roxas' place, the teen kept running until he was back to Riku's place. He slammed the door shut and went straight in his bedroom, not even noticing his friend following him inside.

" Sora, what's wrong? " the older boy asked as he sat next to the boy, concern in his voice. The other didn't reply and kept crying. It seemed like that was all he could do lately. Riku, on his side, was greatly worried. Sora **never **cried, until recently. And he didn't like that at all. The silver-haired teen took the other boy's hand in his and was surprised when the other winced.

" My wrist hurt. " the other explained. Riku took a look at it but saw nothing at first. And then, he noticed it was slightly swollen, but it was nothing too serious. At least, that's what he thought.

" Sora, what happened? You seem completely lost. " the older boy stated. Sora sat up and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, nuzzling his face against Riku's shoulder. " Now, you scare me, you know. Was it that bad with Roxas' dad? " He felt the brunette's body tense up.

" Well, he liked the song I played. " the brunette admitted as he sniffled. Riku broke the hug and cupped his childhood friend's face in his hands.

" Why are you so devastated, then? Is there something you're not telling me? " the green-eyed boy asked, rubbing his thumbs against Sora's cheeks. Blue eyes avoided green ones, uncertainty preventing them to look at the others'. " Sora, you know you can tell me everything, right? " The brunette lifted his head and stared at the other boy, who accepted him even after he heard about his past. His oh-so wonderful past...

" Yeah, I know. " Sora eventually admitted. He gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat . " You see, it seems like Roxas' father is... Also mine. " the brunette whispered.

" What's so bad about it? You know who is your real father now! " Riku enthusiastically exclaimed and quickly hugged his friend. " And you even have a broth - "

" It's not that simple, Riku. " the brunette cut the other off. " He's the one who made our lives horrible. It's because of him that mom and dad weren't happy any more. It's because of him if they constantly blamed me for being born. " Sora then broke into tears again and couldn't stop.

" None of them knew how bad things would go after they... Well, I think you get the idea. But you can't blame them for loving each other. " Riku reasoned his friend. He himself didn't believe in what he just said, but if that could help Sora, then he didn't care. Unfortunately, it seemed like the other didn't buy that at all and he kept crying. " Oh god, Sora. Stop, please! " the silver-haired boy exclaimed, not knowing what to do.

" I - I know none of them knew what would happen but, it's so unfair! Why was I the one paying or **their **mistakes? If it weren't for you, I don't know if I would still be alive. " the brunette whispered, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks as he sobbed uncontrollably. Riku kissed his eyelids and whispered tender words of comfort. But it worked to no avail. He tried to ran a hand in the brunette's spikes and this time, it seemed to work. The older boy wrapped his arms around his friend's waist and rocked them back and forth.

Liking the warmth Riku provided, Sora closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his friend's perfume keeping him from thinking clearly for a few seconds. He felt soft lips kissing his neck and didn't try to stop the other. But he soon felt a sudden pang of guilt and broke the hug to tell the other to stop. But as soon as he faced Riku, the older one bent forward and kissed him. Thinking that one kiss wouldn't hurt any of them, the brunette complied and wrapped his arms around his friend's neck. And that's when things became a little more heated.

" Riku, you - " Sora said when he felt his friend pushing him gently to make him lie on the bed.

" Shh. " the older boy murmured, leaving kisses along the brunette's neck. " It's okay. I'm with you. " The brunette nodded and let Riku kiss him again, but more passionately this time. A strong hand pinned his above his head while the other sneaked its way under his sweater. Sora shuddered as the cold fingers roamed on his bare chest and couldn't help but moan. " Sora, I - " The older boy suddenly stared at his friend, his eyes pleading. " I don't think I can stop. "

" Then, just go ahead. I need you to. " the brunette whispered, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks again. " I'm so sorry. " the teen said, his voice breaking. The other kissed his eyelids again and again while Sora kept mentally apologizing to Riku, even when they made love...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Same as usual.

------

Sora sighed when he realized that, once again, he was waking up in Riku's arms. But this time, the feeling wasn't pleasant at all. It almost made him sick. Not because of Riku, but because of himself. How could he use Riku the way he did with all those insignificant boys? He knew he was going to regret it, but he let it happen in the end. And now, he was paying for it. He turned his head to take a good look at his childhood friend, if he could call him that now. He seemed so peaceful with his lips parted and strands of silver hair falling on his face. The brunette was about to put his hand on this perfect cheek, but he stopped himself. He had no right to do such a thing after what he did to Riku.

" _It's high time I leave this place. _" the blue-eyed boy thought as he arose to his feet. He grabbed his boxers and slid them on before he went to the bathroom. There, he took a look at himself in the mirror. Traces of love bites were evident on his neck and collarbone, which prevented him from thinking nothing happened. But even without those marks, the dull pain in his back was evident proof. He laughed softly at that. " Thankfully, I'm quite used to that by now. " Riku had been kind of rough. The poor guy had no idea how to do this kind of things with guys. The brunette took a long shower to soothe his painful body and tormented mind. When he wasn't thinking about the silver-haired boy, he was thinking about Roxas' father. His own father. He had to see him again. Sora had acted like a spoiled brat and that wasn't fair at all. The man didn't even know Mai had a child, and he seemed as devastated as the brunette when he learned that. Who wouldn't be? So, as soon as Sora was ready, he left the apartment, leaving a note on the kitchen counter for Riku., just to let him know where he was.

------

The silver-haired teen awoke a few hours after Sora's departure. He wasn't that much surprised when he found the spot next to him empty. That was Sora for you. He couldn't stay put. Never. This time, though, Riku felt like it was his fault when it really wasn't. The brunette **did **tell him to go on, he clearly remembered that. Then, what was this painful feeling?

" Fuck. " he muttered, realizing he couldn't even find out what he was feeling himself. Dammit, he should know! He headed for the bathroom and decided he'd talk to Squall about the whole ordeal. Maybe that'd help him. Yeah, talking always helped when it came to complicated matters. For him, at least. Once he was done in the bathroom, he grabbed his keys on the counter and froze when he saw a small note on it. For a moment, he was afraid that his 'friend' left for good, but he quickly shrugged it off. Sora's belongings were still in the apartment. He took the small piece of paper, which read :

_Riku,_

_I'm going to Roxas' place. I need to talk with his father once more. I'll also need to talk to you once I'm back, so wait for me, please. See you._

_Sora._

" Now, that sounds bad. " Squall muttered after he read the note his silver-haired friend handed him. He lifted his gaze from the paper to Riku, who was biting his bottom lip nervously. " Okay, what did you do this time? " the man asked, sighing. He could already feel a headache coming.

" I kind of, erm... Slept with him. " the teen replied, mumbling the last part. Squall frowned.

" Pretty please, tell me I heard you wrong. You just didn't do that, right? " the man asked, his cold glare still on the other.

" I - I did. And I don't regret it at all! " the teen declared, his eyes eventually meeting the tall brunet's. Now, **that **was something he regretted...

" Clever, really. " the man commented. " Well, maybe you don't mind, but he will. " Riku shot him a confused look.

" But he told me I could - "

" I don't know why he told you that, but it wasn't out of pity. " Squall coldly replied, making the teen wince at the harsh words. " There's something you're not telling me, and I bet it has something to do with your current problem. Am I right? " The green-eyed boy hung his head low, and that was all Squall needed to know he was right. Okay, he could stay calm and not panic right now. Cloud would come back soon and... Just kill the boy if he ever heard about that. Damn, how did he end up in this kind of situation? In the end, maybe following Rinoa was the best thing to do, but no, he had to listen to his lower half and go for blondie. Life was so complicated...

" Well, Sora told me Roxas' dad was also his. He was so pissed, Squall! I don't even know why he reacted like that. " Riku replied, oblivious to the mental battle the man was slowly losing.

The grey-eyed boy blinked a few times. " Wait a minute, Richie is Sora's father? " he asked, arching an eyebrow. Riku nodded in agreement. " Oh man. "

" What? What's wrong? " the teen asked, feeling really nervous at that point.

" Now, I understand why the prick let you have your ways. I think. " Squall replied. He sat on the couch, motioning Riku to do the same. " Okay, first, let me tell you you won't like what I am going to say, but keep in mind that I'm doing this for your own good. "

Riku gulped nervously. " You're scaring me, I hope you realize that. "

" Sora used you. " the man stated. The green-eyed boy was about to reply, but he simply cut him off. " He felt insecure, and he needed someone to show him affection. And it just happened that you were willing to do that. It could have been anybody else. " the man said, shrugging his shoulders. And without giving any warning, the teen lunged at him and made him fall off the sofa. In a matter of seconds, Squall was on the ground, Riku's hands grabbing him by the collar.

" HE WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ME! " the boy yelled as he glared at the man, who remained cool. " He's not like that! "

" Didn't he tell you about his past? " the brunette asked, now frowning. He tried to help, and look where that led him. " He slept with so many guys he can't remember a single one of them. "

" Why you - " Riku began, swinging an arm back to punch the annoying man in the face. Thankfully, Cloud chose that moment to show up and grab the enraged teen.

" Now, what do you think you're doing, brat? " the blond calmly asked. Squall could tell he was beyond angry, but he thought it would be wise not to mention that. The silver-haired boy said nothing and kept glaring at Squall while he stood up.

" It's a bad habit he can't seem to get rid of, and he despises it. " the grey-eyed man stated as he brushed past the two.

" ... " The teen didn't say a single word and hung his head low. Again. He knew that. He knew it all too well, but lying to himself was so much easier.

------

Sora stood in front of the house, his hand clenching his coat. Really, he didn't know what he could say to that man. But he had to see him again, even if it was just one more time.

" Sora? What are you doing here? "

The brunet turned his head and frowned. Why, of all people, was Roxas here? Maybe because he was, after all, living here.

" Er, I need to see your father. " the blue-eyed teen admitted, avoiding the blond's gaze.

" Oh, alright. Well, come in! " Roxas said, smiling. He grabbed the other teen by the wrist and pulled him inside. He led him to his father's office and knocked on the door. The melody the man was playing on the piano stopped, and they heard him grumble something under his breath as he made his way toward the door.

" Roxas, how many times do I have to - " the man began, but he quickly silenced himself when his gaze met Sora's. " Oh. " he simply said.

" Sora wanted to meet you, dad. " the blond explained as he smiled sheepishly.

" It's okay. You can come in. " Richie told Sora. His son frowned, seeing his father didn't let him follow his friend. " Sorry son, we need to talk in private. I'll see you later. " And with that, the man closed the door, leaving a disturbed Roxas alone. Richie turned around and took a cautious look at the blue-eyed boy. " Why did you come this time? " he asked rather coldly. That was to be expected after their 'nice' encounter the previous day.

" I came to apologize. " Sora stated as he turned around to face Richie. " I... Had no right to talk to you the way I did. I'm sorry. "

Roxas' father heaved a long sigh and sat at the little table, right behind the piano. He motioned Sora to do the same. " Now, there is something I need to ask you. " he began. He only continued once he was sure he had the brunet's attention. " What made you so angry when you learned I was your father? "

" ... " Sora blinked a few times, not knowing what to say. Right, why was he angry? " It was just... Disturbing. " he began as he stared at the table. " I guess I put all the blame on you. Because my parents didn't like me. Because I'm the way I am now. " he admitted, greeting his teeth.

" Well, I can't blame you. But you know, I really did not know your mother and I had a son. " the man explained, shaking his head.

" I believe you. " the spiky-haired teen replied. An awkward silence followed his statement.

" Well, we could learn to know each other better? " Roxas's father offered.

" Yeah, now that I'm almost nineteen and - " Sora began in a cold tone. He coughed lightly. " I mean, why not. "

" Maybe you're not quite comfortable about the whole situation. " the man noticed. Sora lifted his gaze from the table to the man's. He seemed so sorry.

" I don't think I'll come back here any time soon. I'm... Not ready yet. " The teen stared at the man. " To tell you the truth, I don't think I'll ever consider you as my real father. " he stated bluntly. It was mean, but that was how he felt, and Richie had the right to know, even if the words hurt.

" Okay. " the man whispered, now looking at the table. " I heard you're living with a friend. Riku, was it? "

" Yes. But I plan on having my own apartment soon. I just need to find enough money for that. Thanks to Squall, that shouldn't be too hard. " the boy explained, shrugging his shoulders.

" Well, I could help you. " Roxas' father offered. " You could take all the time you need to pay me back. " Sora eyed him suspiciously for a moment, then he sighed.

" I'll think about it. Thanks. "

Their conversation died right there, and Sora thought it was time for him to leave the man. But there was still something on the other's mind, and he just couldn't keep that thought to himself.

" Wait, Sora. " Richie called when the brunette headed towards the door. He stopped in his track and turned around. " Why... Do you think I shouldn't tell a single thing to Roxas? " he asked, biting his bottom lip nervously. The brunet shook his head.

" Just don't. I'm afraid he wouldn't take it well. " Sora explained. " Now, if you'll excuse me. " he added as he grabbed the doorknob and exited the room.

" Bye, son. " Richie whispered before he played the piano again once the brunette left. Sora leant against the door for a moment, listening to the soft melody that was played. After a while, he figured he'd go home. Well, it wasn't **his **but that was the only place he could return to for now.

" ... " Sora frowned, remembering the note he left. He had to talk with his best friend. He just hoped things would go well...

------

" So, I did the dishes, the whole room's clean and shit, that's Sora's job! " Riku complained as he sat on the couch. The truth is he was so nervous that he had to do something, anything, to keep himself from thinking about what the brunet could have to say and to forget Squall's words. A few minutes later, the front door was opened and a spiky-haired boy made his entrance. Sora lifted his gaze from the floor to his friend's eyes, then he stared at the floor again.

" Hi. " Riku said rather coldly. Sora stood there, unable to form a single word. Then, he shook his head and made his way towards the couch, on which he sat.

" Okay. " Sora began, heaving a sigh. " About, yesterday... I'm sorry. " he said sheepishly, a slight blush on his cheeks.

" Why are you? " asked the other boy, frowning. Anyone could tell he was beyond angry, so his childhood friend noticed and shifted nervously.

" It... Wasn't supposed to happen. At least, not with you. " the younger teen whispered.

" So, you'd rather let some stranger do you? Are you a whore, or what? " the older boy snapped, his fists balling by his sides. The brunette jumped slightly from the harsh words and tried his best to hide the fact that he was greatly hurt by those.

" Riku, don't you realise I just used you? " the other replied softly. The best way to help his best friend was to make him hate him. That way, he'd forget about him quickly and finally be happy. " I - " he began but he couldn't say a single word after Riku pushed him harshly, making him fall to the ground.

" Don't you realize I care about you? Dammit Sora, why don't you just like me back, or at least pretend to? I'm not asking for much, am I? Why did you have to do this to me? " the silver-haired teen said, slowly falling on his knees and crying. The other boy sighed softly and slowly made his way towards his friend to hold him gently.

" I do care about you, Riku. " the younger whispered. " That's why I can't return your feelings. I'm just so... Dirty. " He bit his bottom lip and stared at the floor, missing his friend's gaze on him. The brunet jumped again when the older male's hand came resting on his soft cheek.

" And I told you it didn't matter, didn't I? " the older one replied.

" And **I **told you I cared about that. "

Riku just pulled on strands of his hair and mumbled something under his breath.

" How can you be so stubborn?! " he exclaimed. To his surprise, that only made Sora laugh. " Okay, look. I'm sorry 'bout yesterday, okay? I should have known you didn't mean to let that happen and I should have stopped, knowing about what you went through in the past. "

" You can't help it if you're always horny. Get yourself a boyfriend, you rabbit. " the younger boy teased.

" But the guy of my dreams won't let me give him my love. " the other played along.

" Just give him some time, then. "

" ... " Riku blinked once. Then twice. " Excuse me? "

" I won't repeat myself. Now, if you'll excuse me. " the blue-eyed boy said as he stood up and went to the bathroom. Once he was inside, he heaved a long sigh and sat on the floor. " Really, he's the one who's truly stubborn. " he muttered. He lifted a hand to his lips and pressed the tips of his fingers on the soft skin. Those kisses they shared the night before were filled with passion, with emotions. Not once did the teen think a kiss could hold so many of them...

_------_

" Okay guys, that was perfect! " Roxas exclaimed as the band stopped playing. It had been a week since Sora joined them and the rehearsals went better than before. It was like the brunet was unconsciously motivating everyone. As Squall and the others left, Sora called Roxas to have a talk with the blond in private. " What is it? " the blond asked, arching an eyebrow.

" I was just wondering if we could add one more song for tomorrow's concert. I'd like to sing something. " Sora explained as his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

" A song? Could it be for someone, by any chance? " Roxas asked, grinning at his friend, who nodded once. " Well then, there's no way I'm not agreeing to that. If you don't mind me asking, who are you going to dedicate this to? "

" I thought it would be obvious. " the brunet replied, heaving a sigh. He didn't say anything else and waited for Roxas to find out by himself. It took some time, but eventually...

" Oh my gosh, it's for Riku?! " the teen exclaimed, not knowing if he should be happy or... Well, in the end he choose to smile like an idiot and hugged Sora. " It's so great! You guys are finally an item, right? Right? "

" Not really. " Sora admitted as he pushed the blond back. " But I'm willing to give it a try. " The brunet then stared at the floor, his brows furrowed as he thought.

" It'll be okay. Riku's a great guy. You should know that better than anyone else. " the blond teased, a huge grin plastered on his face. The other teen slowly nodded. " By the way, there was something I wanted to ask you... " The blond began, his voice barely audible.

" Go ahead. " Sora replied as he stared at his friend. Somehow, he had a bad feeling about this but maybe that was just his imagination...

" It's about dad. "

...Or maybe not.

" He's been acting strangely since you first met him. I was wondering if you had any idea why. " Roxas hopefully asked, his eyes pleading Sora to answer him. The brunet frowned and avoided the blond's gaze. He couldn't hide it any longer, right? And when he thought about it, it was unfair that Roxas was the only one who didn't know about his father's secret.

" First, you need to sit down. " Sora instructed as he pointed a finger towards a nearby chair. The blond slowly nodded and sat down. " Okay, so... " the teen mumbled, not sure how he was going to explain that. " It's because of me that he's strange. You see, we just discovered that... I was his son... "

And then, there was silence. For a long moment. Sora bit his bottom lip nervously, unable to lift his eyes from the floor to look at Roxas. When he finally did, the blond seemed to be in shock. Of course he would be!

" So, that means I'm your... Brother? " Roxas cautiously asked, his eyebrows deeply furrowed.

" Half brother, to be precise. " Sora corrected him.

" Whoa, now that's something. " the blond replied as he laughed. But it wasn't all that cheerful, and the brunet could understand that. After all, he himself had a hard time accepting the truth. " No wonder I felt the urge to talk to you that day, in the bus. "

" Listen Roxas, I can understand if you're mad at me or - "

" Why would I be mad at **you**? " the blond asked, a tinge of amusement in his voice. " You didn't chose to have the same father as me after all. " He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the other. Sora was kind of impressed.

" How can you take it so well? " he dared asking. " I mean, it was a great shock to me! "

" Maybe that's because he's still my father. You found out a complete stranger was, in fact, your real father. Now, if that happened to me, I'd have a hard time too. " Roxas explained as he stood up. He stretched quickly before he headed for the door. " Come on, they're probably waiting for us. " And all the brunet could do was follow him and stay quiet. Really, people were so weird sometimes. Or maybe he was the weird one?

------

The night of the concert came quickly and the band had to be on stage before they could even think of it. There is not need to say that it was a success and that people cheered for them and asked for more after each song. But they had to stop at some point, and it was time for Sora to sing his song.

" The last song will be performed by our new pianist. Oh, and did I say it's dedicated to someone? " Roxas said in the mike, laughing softly when people aw-ed his comment. The others left the stage, leaving Sora to fend for himself. Sort of. He nervously adjusted the microphone next to him.

" So, yeah, that song is dedicated to a precious friend of mine who'll recognize themselves. I hope you'll like it. " the brunet timidly said, cautiously hiding the fact that his friend was male. He didn't need people to make fun of him. He let his fingertips press the ivory keys, the melody filling his entire being and a strange feeling growing stronger with each key he pressed.

(Monoral : Kiri)

_You complete my fate  
The world unwinds inside of me  
You complete my fate  
The halo crawls away  
You repeat my fate  
Rewinding all we can  
You refill my place  
You refill my place_

Come and save me  
Come and save me

You complete my fate  
The heavens stroll inside of me  
You repeat my fate  
Revealing who we are  
You refill my place  
You refill my place

Come and save me  
Come and save me

Believe in me  
Drink the wine  
Take my hand  
Fill me up

Believe in me  
Drink the wine  
Take my hand  
Let me follow 

Once the melody ended, a roar of applause exploded through the room and cheers soon followed. The brunette nodded his thanks quickly and left the stage. Riku, who was in the room, was utterly confused. He knew the brunet could play the piano well, but since when was Sora **that** good at singing? Riku needed to ask him that once they'd be home. He got to his feet and left, deciding it'd be nicer to wait for his friend outside. It was a pretty starry night and the silver-haired boy just loved to look at the stars during nights like this one. So, that's just what he did.

Meanwhile, the boys from Roxas' band were packing, eyeing Sora strangely from time to time. That is, until the brown-haired boy couldn't take it any more.

" Okay, what is it now? " the blue-eyed boy almost snapped, the constant looks getting on his nerves.

" Well, that song was kinda... " Squall began as he scratched the back of his neck.

" Down right cheesy. " Axel finished. The four nodded once at the same time, then kept looking at the smaller brunet, waiting for his answer.

" So what? " Sora eventually replied, arching his eyebrows.

" Let's hope we won't find Riku hanging from a pole when we get out of here. Who knows what one might do to keep their honour safe." Axel said, faking a sudden shudder.

" You idiot, how could that be possible? " Roxas asked, slightly irritated by his friend's bad sense of humour.

" Don't know. You'll have to ask that to Riku, I guess. " the redhead replied, shrugging his shoulders. The blond decided to leave it at that and never think about it again.

" It's time I leave. Riku's probably waiting for me. " Sora suddenly made known, grabbing his jacket. He quickly waved the boys goodbye and left the small room. The cold wind sent shivers down his spine as soon as he stepped outside. He unconsciously hurried up and searched for his silver-haired friend. The brunet froze in his tracks when he saw his gorgeous friend. Riku was standing right under a pole, his head lifted up so that he could look at the sky. It was like in those romance novels. Damn, those were wrong. Never did they describe something as beautiful as what Sora was seeing.

" They finally let you go? " the silver-haired boy asked, a grin plastered on his face.

" Y - Yeah. " the other replied, not meeting his childhood friend's gaze. " _Great. Now that I've played that song, I can't seem to look at him. What will he think_? " None of them said a single word as they began their walk to the older boy's apartment. It was kind of cold but the boys appreciated their night stroll. It made them more relaxed. Once they closed the door to the silver-haired teen's place and took their coats off, Riku eventually spoke.

" So... About that song... " he began, sitting on the sofa. The brunet followed suit. " I guess it was dedicated to me, right? "

" Since when are you that clever? " asked the other, tilting his head to the side. " Just kidding. " he added when his friend furrowed his eyebrows. " And yes, I was talking about you when I said it was for someone. "

" I see... " the older one replied as he stared at his feet. " It was nice. The song, I mean. " he added soon after, smiling softly but still not looking at Sora in the eyes.

" Thanks. " the blue-eyed boy mumbled, his cheeks turning a light shade of red. Now, that was something unusual. He gulped nervously. " S - So, are you still... You know... " he mumbled. He turned his head to look at Riku, who was still avoiding his gaze. The brunet heaved a small sigh.

" Yeah, I still like you. " the other replied, finally lifting his gaze from the floor to his friend's eyes. " And you? " he asked, his tone hopeful and desperate at the same time.

" Not yet. I mean, not in **that **way. " the younger boy replied. " But I'd like to give it a try, if you don't mind. "

" Why? " the other asked. Sora sent him a questioning look. " I - I'd love to, but first, I want to make sure you're not doing this because of me. " What would be the point if Sora was only doing this out of pity? What Riku needed was true feelings, not fake ones made up so that he wouldn't feel so miserable. Wait, was he really that desperate?

" Why... " Sora repeated, slightly frowning as he thought. " First, you're a good friend who kept coming after me, even when I kept pushing you back. " he began. He couldn't remember how many times he told mean things to Riku so that he could leave him later and not regret it. But it seemed like the silver-haired teen was really stubborn. Or just determined. " And then, that night we spent together... " Sora continued, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. Man was that embarrassing. " It was so different from the other ones. It felt.. Right and nice. " he said, smiling softly as he recalled the events. " And those kisses were soft and warm. "

" Well, that's how people would describe them. " Riku replied, arching an eyebrow as he stared intently at his friend. It was like the old Sora was back. The one who was kind and hurt easily. The one who was human in Riku's opinion.

" Well, I didn't until you kissed me. " the other said, closing his eyes for a moment. " What I'm trying to say is that when I'm with you, I feel all those strange feelings. It never happened before and I think I like that. Being with you, that is. It might take some time for me to completely return your feelings but I know it'll happen someday. If it's you, I know it'll happen. " the smaller boy stated as he stared at Riku, who smiled brightly before he wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist.

" So do I. " the aquamarine-eyed boy replied, his finger tracing small patterns on Sora's back. " We'll just take it slowly. " The blue-eyed teen lifted his hands up and clenched his friend's shirt firmly as he rested his forehead on the taller boy's shoulder.

" I'm so sorry I said all those horrible things... " Sora apologized, trying hard not to cry. He took a deep breath and calmed down quickly. " So sorry... "

" It's okay. I know you did it for my sake, even if it seems strange when I think about it. " the silver-haired boy said, running a hand in brown locks. " Can I ask you something? " The brunet broke the hug and looked at his friend, nodding in agreement. " Do you think Cloud will accept this? " To Riku's surprise, Sora started to laugh good-heartedly.

" We'll have to give him time. He'll come round in the end. "

And he was right. Sure it was hard for the blond man in the beginning, but he quickly accepted the fact that his little Sora was attracted to someone who truly cared for him. As for the others, they were quite happy for their friends and they liked the way Sora changed under Riku's influence. The brunette became less cold and he was much more easy to talk to. But most of all, he smiled more frequently. That was the part Riku liked the most. Things were beginning to get better for his lover. Sora was truly happy, his band was starting to get famous and he was doing what he liked the most. As for Riku, since being an actor wasn't in his best interest, seeing he wasn't getting any role, he decided to become the band's manager, which he did pretty well. And that way, he wasn't separated from Sora.

" _When I think about it, things weren't that nice at first._ " Riku thought as he watched his sleeping lover, brushing his knuckles against his soft cheek. Sora mumbled something in his sleep and smiled softly. " _I love him, and he loves me back. It can't get any better._ " And he couldn't be any righter.

------

And that's it. My, I can't find the words to say how sorry I am for that long wait! But the last chapter eventually came. Oh, one more thing : sorry for the lemon-less story, too. I was thinking about writing one but found out that was just out of my reach... I like reading them but writing one is something else. Anyway, I hope you liked the story! Thanks a lot for your reviews, favourites or just reading this. I don't know when I'll add another story (or even if that'll happen), but if I do, I'll try my best not to make you wait for an update that long. Thanks again!


End file.
